Fight For Your Love
by TrixieKnight
Summary: Trixie, Daryl and the group made it out of Atlanta alive...for now. What will the farm hold though for our group as they make their way through walkers and secrets that each of them keep? Will the bonds of friendship last or will they break at the seam? Will Daryl and Trixie further their relationship? Who will die? We'll have to see in...Fight For Your Love.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Here we are, the Second Season of TWD and in here there are going to be a few twists, a bit of getting to understand the other characters more, and a big surprise! What is it? Who knows? Just remember that with Trixie anything is possible and while she's by Daryl's side, no one is safe...so to say. **

**Let me know what ya think and how ya like it. Any kind of suggestions are accepted as well. Season 2 has been fully written and done though, working on 3 now. Have to edit and then upload Season 2 as I can but have fun reading and hope to hear from yall.**

They had been riding a few hours now, maybe out an hour and a half or so, and they were meeting the four lane highway where the country sees the road and Daryl was leading now. Trixie glanced behind them and noticed the RV still right behind them as she gripped Daryls waist tighter and laid her head back down on his shoulder. She was getting a bit hungry, she hadn't eaten since last night, and she was hot and thirsty as well when Daryl slowed the bike down as if he was reading her mind.

"Babe?" Daryl looked back to her before nodding to the front and showing her that there were cars everywhere. Daryl sighed as he turned the bike around and rode up beside the RV, stopping once to talk to Dale.

"See a way through?" Daryl nodded as he turned the bike back around and went to find a path for the RV to take through the miles and miles of parked cars.

"Looks like someones been out here moving cars already."

"Well they didn't do a good enough job." Trixie gripped Daryls waist harder as his bike jarred from going into the median and dipping. He chuckled before he gripped her hands and looked back to her.

"Ya alright woman?"

"Ill be better when I can get a drink and some food." Daryl nodded once and turned to look back ahead before they all heard a loud clanking sound and then a sputtering. Daryl stopped the bike, turning back to the RV and pulling up beside it before cutting his engine and helping Trixie off.

"Something wrong?"

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of…"

"Okay that was dumb." Daryl rolled his eyes to Rick and Glenn while Dale brought out the hose pipe that he had been having trouble with.

"If you cant find another hose here…."

"Theres a bunch of stuff we can find."

"I'll siphon more fuel from these cars for a start." Trixie watched as Shane and T-Dog went to find things to use and some more gas. Carol and Andrea were looking through some cars at the luggage and such when Trixie walked over to them and smiled.

"Its like a graveyard isnt it?"

"Spooky. At least we can find some more things to use and wear." Trixie nodded to Andrea as they started to search a few cars and try to find some things. Andrea got bored real fast and went back to the RV, leaving Trixie and Carol to walk around with Lori.

"Always within my sight you hear me Carl."

'You to Sophia! Ed never let me wear nice things like this."

"well they aint gonna use it." Carol smiled she took the shirt she was holding and nodded before Lori and Trixie heard Shane hollering out to them.

"Hey were we short on water man!" Trixie watched as Shane popped open a delivery truck full of the water cooler water bottles and when he popped one open he stood under it and smiled. Glenn went over and took a few gulps of water from another before he stood under it as well while Shane grabbed Trixie's hand and pulled her over to it.

"Come on. Its fun Trix!" She smiled to Glenn as she leaned back under the water and let it run through her hair, washing the muck and grim of the road off while she took a swallow or two and smiled.

"We need to get some of this into th RV for later." Glenn nodded as he grabbed a bottle and went to put it in the RV when Rick came around to them and held his finger up to hush them. Shane eyed Rick before he whispered walker and Trixie freaked. She turned all around to find Daryl but he had been off siphoning gas with T-Dog. Rick rushes to Lori as Shane grabs Trixies hand and pulls her under the car with him and Glenn. She was on the far outside and as they noticed the walkers feet walking by Trixie whimpered before Shane put his arm around her and held his hand to her mouth, silencing her. She looked at him, wondering what was going to happen, but he just kept looking at the passing feet of the walkers. They heard a bit of a struggle from behind them, then Andrea screamed for a moment before Trixie glanced behind them under the car and went to get out.

"They will get you stay put!" Shane whispered into Trixies ear, making sure no one else heard him while Dale looks over the vent of the RV into the bathroom where Andrea is sitting and trying to hold off a walker. Dale rips the vent screen and hands Andrea a screwdriver to kill the walker with while the others pass slowly. Rick glanced behind him once to see if he could find the others but as he laid under a car beside the one Lori and Carol were under he knew that if anyone made a move everyone would be dead. Glancing up ahead of them they notice Carl and Sophia laying under their own car but no one had seen Daryl or T-Dog. They were ahead a bit more under some bodies of the dead walkers while T-Dogs arm bleed out badly. Waiting was hard, for everyone, and when the group finally did pass they thought they were in the clear before Sophia glanced down to her foot and saw a stray walker trying to get under the car with her. Rick stared in horror as Sophia screamed and rushed out from under the car and down into the woods. Trixie eyed around her and Shane when they heard the scream and when Glen gave the all clear they rushed to find out what was happening.

"Lori there are two walkers after my baby!" Trixie glances off in the distance where Sophia had run and Rick was chasing after her. Starting to worry for the girl Trixie rushed back to the RV, jumped inside to find Andrea on the floor crying while a dead walker laid beside her and she frowned before she grabbed her machete and glanced to her friend.

"Sophia is being chased, tell Daryl ill be back." Andrea glanced up to Trixie but didn't get a chance to grab her or say anything before she took off, jumped the guard rail and was soon hot on Ricks heels even with Shane and Glenn calling to her. She couldnt just let them both get hurt by walkers could she! She rushed to the tree line, hoping to see where Rick went, and when she caught sight of his footprints she ran the same way he did. Glancing around the woods she caught up with Sophia first and when she put her hands on the girl she screamed.

"Shoot them!" Trixie shook her head as she clamped her hand over the girls mouth and took her to the side where a tree was hiding them.

"I cant, it will draw the attention of the others on the road back. Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, we are going to hide out until Rick or Daryl finds us alright?"

"Yeah…sure."

"It will be fine. We will make it. Now lets go stay by my side." Sophia nodded as she followed Trixie deeper into the woods towards a creek but as they got to its edge a walker came out from behind some trees right on top of Trixie and Sophia. Sophia screamed before she dropped her doll and went to run but Trixie grabbed her hand with her left, and swung her machete with her right, slicing the walkers head in half and smiling to the girl.

"My doll!" Sophia grabbed the doll real quick before Trixie smiled and continued with her down to the creek.

"We will be safe here, they cant smell us under these rotten roots." Trixie put Sophia under the roots of a fallen tree and then put her back to the little girl. She was waiting now, just waiting as they listened for any sounds of anything and when something, or someone, fell down in front of them Sophia went to scream before Trixie gripped her and shut her mouth.

"Trixie! Thank god, is she alright?"

"Shed fine but there are a few more walkers out here, she cant be on her own."

"She wont. Sophia stay here. You don't need to move period. I know where you are and I will come back for you. Trixie I need you to move that way, draw what walkers you can off of her over there, I will go this way and take out those that I see. Then I will circle around and get you ok?"

"Yeah."

"I mean it, don't move." Rick went and took ff, drawing two walkers right away as Trixie huffed and thought Ricks idea was a stupid one and when he was gone Trixie grabbed Sophia's hand and pulled her to the edge of the trees.

"You see that light there? Thats the highway. You need to run back the way we came ok? Keep the sun on this shoulder alright. Make sure when you get to the highway the sun is fully on this shoulder when you run and youll see the RV. Rick and I might not get back, we get winded, the walkers don't. Promise me Sophia that if a walker finds you, you won't scream and climb into a tree ok? Don't try to fight, don't get lost."

"I wont. I promise. Just be careful."

"I will Sophia. I will be able to live if you can get out. Just go, run! Rick got those two, ill get the rest, you stay quite and run." Sophia nodded as she rushed through the woods towards the highway, exactly like Trixie told her, but as Trixie turned to go in the opposite direction a walker grabbed her by the shoulders. She let out a short scream before slicing its head off and shoving it away. What Trixie didn't know was that Sophia heard the scream before she had a chance to stop herself and it frightened her. She thought Trixie was dead now because of her and as she ran she lost her way, turning around and not seeing the light anymore, she got worried. Sophia tried to keep the sun on her shoulder Trixie told her. Right right? No the left. Wasn't it? Sophia didn't remember good, she was scared, and as she ran she knew she needed to find somewhere to hide until they could find her. Trixie and Daryl could track right?


	2. Chapter 2

Trixie climbed back over the guard rail and looked around to see Rick talking with Daryl, Glenn and Shane about what happened. When Lori saw Trixie, bloodied and limping, she called out to the others. Rick looked first as Daryl turned around and cursed before he rushed to her side.

"Trixie!"

"Trix, are ya alright? Damn it woman what happened to ya!"

"Walker knocked me down, trying to get it off of Sophia's trail. Did she come back?" Rick glanced from Daryl to Trixie and back to the others before shaking his head and frowning.

"She moved from the spot I told her to stay."

"I know. I told her where to go, to keep the sun to her left shoulder and run for the highway until she saw the RV. She knew where to go she couldnt have gotten lost."

"Why did you tell her that!"

"Cause sitting her under a tree trunk scared as hell wasn't going to help Rick and we were not even fifty yards from the highway! She couldnt have gotten lost by much. I told her you or Daryl would find us she knows we will look for her."

"Shes a smart girl, shell stay put if we can find her." Rick glanced from Trixie to Daryl as he ran his hands over Trixies arms and looked over her face.

"How did you get so bad?" Rick eyed Trixie as she sighed and lifted her machete showing a stuck walker head, making Daryl chuckle and the others groan before they backed away.

"Bastard decided he wanted to chase me so when I went to kill him I hit a tree too. He got stuck and I couldn't get him off before his friend was trying to bit my neck. I killed that walker with this walker and now im tired of him. Get him off." Daryl laughed as he took the machete and stepped on the walker head to remove it for Trixie. She smiled as she got back a much lighter machete and then gripped her hip.

"Did ya fall woman?"

"No, hit a tree. I think I bruised it."

"You need to sit down. We are going to go back into the woods to find Sophia."

"Not without me your not."

"Trixie your wounded…."

"Half of us here are wounded, Im not the only one and I will help track her down with y'all. Lets get T-Dog and Glenn and go." Daryl glanced to Trixie before eyeing Glenn and Rick as they tired to think about how to tell her about T-Dog.

"Trixie T-Dog isn't coming, hes been hurt."

"Bite?"

"No, cut on his arm. Hes sitting with Dale now, he bleed out pretty bad."

"Hes alive?" Daryl nodded as Trixie sighed and then shook her hair.

"Yeah hes good and I think you need to go and stay with him and Dale."

"No. Rick Im as much to blame for Sophia not coming back as you are I will go with you to find her." Rick sighed as he gave up, she was just as stubborn as Daryl about this, and when Rick grabbed Shane and Glenn they all headed back out into the woods. Daryl was holding Trixies side as they got down the hill and when they got back to the creek Rick left them in Shane turned to Trixie.

"Now what did you say to her from here?"

'I took her up here, told her what to do, and let her go. She was going straight that way when I got hit by the first walker here." Trixie pointed to a near by dead walker and Daryl smiled impressed with her. Rick and Glenn walked a bit ahead as Trixie swayed in her steps but before she could fall Daryl caught her around her waist and held her steady. Shane glanced to her and frowned as Rick called out to Daryl.

"Can you track her from here?"

"Can a horse jump?" Daryl glanced to the tracks and smiled.

"Told you she was going right when I left her."

"She was, she was going right to the highway but right here she veered off in this direction. " Rick glanced in the direction away from the highway that Daryl pointed at and frowned.

"I told her if a walker got close, to run up a tree or into a hole, to not stop and stare or scream. She understood, she must have gotten scared when she heard me getting attacked."

"That would be enough to scare any little kid away from the highway. Shane go back to the others, take Glenn and keep them busy. Make them do something that will keep their mind off of Sophia and we will return once we found her." Shane nodded before glancing to Trixie and grabbing her shoulder lightly as he went to leave.

"You need to come back with us."

"No. Im staying. Im fine." Shane was about to argue but Daryl silenced him with a glare as he held Trixie tight to him and watched Shane back off and walk away. Trixie was smiling to Daryl as Rick nodded for them to find the trail and as they started to track they talked amongst themselves about what had happened in different places, loosing her trail once but picking it up again in the denser forest before Rick pointed out a walker that was waking the other way a bit down the hill. Daryl looked to Rick and nodded to him as Rick got the walkers attention and Daryl killed it from behind.

"Did it eat recently?"

"You think we can tell that?" Rick glanced to Trixie as she grinned before Daryl shook his head and nodded to the fingernails.

"See this skin here, its been recently feed. Theres flesh in its teeth."

"What kind of flesh?" Rick glanced to Trixie and Daryl as they exchanged a sad look before glancing back to Rick.

"Only one way to find out really." Rick eyed Trixie before he went to take out his small knife but Daryl beat him to it and pulled out his hunting knife.

"Ill do it. How many kills you skin and gut in your life? anyways mines sharper." Daryl grinned to Trixie as he plunged his knife into the gut of the walker, making her look away for a brief moment before she heard him sticking his hands in there and rummaging around. She could hear the slurping of the blood inside the walkers body as Daryl moved his hands around inside of it and then his grunts as he tried not to over look the stomach. Once he got it he pulled it up and cut it out as Trixie tried to hold down what little dinner she had left in her stomach, of course Rick was doing the same as well.

"Now?"

"Now comes the bad part Rick. Look away if youre squeamish." Trixie closed her eyes as Daryl put the stomach down on the ground and cut it open.

"Yeah hoss had a big meal not long ago. I feel it in there." Trixie watched as Daryl pulled out a head that had some bucked teeth and she chuckled.

"Looks like the gross bastard had a woodchuck. Poor woodchuck."

"Hey, how much wood can a woodchuck chuck huh?"

"Not much according to this one. Well at least we know." Rick nodded as he watched Daryl throwing the dead woodchuck head to the side and sighing. Trixie noticed the night was coming on and strong, it was going to be harder and harder to track in the night and as she looked to Daryl and Rick they both knew what she was thinking. Daryl stood, holding his hand out to her but she looked at the blood on his hand with a bit of hesitation before she shook her head and grabbed his hand and stood with his help.

"We need to get back to the group. They are going to be worried enough as is." Rick watched as Daryl nodded and Trixie agreed as well before they walked back up the trial to the highway. Rick was noticeably upset, as was Trixie, and when Daryl put his arm round her she shivered before looking over to his hand and chuckling.

"What?"

'You better wash up before touching me tonight dude." Daryl smiled as he reached to touch her face and made her squeal lightly before turning to put her face in his chest.

"You don't say do ya? It would be best wouldn't it?"

"Yes!"

"But I kind of like the blood from a kill hanging around for a while."

"NO!" Daryl chuckled as Trixie hit him and pushed his bloody hands away from her face.

"Ill wash up woman, chill out." She smiled as they got over the guard rail and the rest of the group found them and started their way.


	3. Chapter 3

"You didn't find here did you?" Trixie glanced from Rick to Carol and then back again as Rick rubbed the back of his neck.

"No we didn't Carol. Her trail went cold. We will pick it up at first light."

"You cant leave my daughter out there on her own! To spend the night in the woods…alone!"

"Out in the darks no good. Wed be tripping over ourselves. More people getting hurt or lost."

"But shes twelve! She cant be out there on her own! You sure you didn't find anything!" Carol glanced to Daryls pants and noticed the fresh blood on them, making her hug herself tighter and start to chew on her thumbnail. Trixie frowned as she noticed what Carol saw and knew what she was thinking.

"Carol I know this is hard, and im asking you to try and not panic. We know shes out there, the blood that's nothing. We came across a walker and Daryl gutted it to make sure and she didn't get caught. We tracked her for a while but we have to wait until daylight. Daryl and I cant track during the night."

"No but you can go off together and not do anything else huh?" Daryl glanced to Carol as she gasped and put her hand to her mouth as if she was embarrassed by what she said.

"Its fine. Youre upset. Me and Daryl will be out by first light to find her. I promise you we will find her."

"Alive?" Trixie eyed Carl, she couldnt promise that but she could bring her daughter back, weather dead or alive.

"We will find her." Trixie smiled but it didn't help Carol as she turned to Rick and growled as Andrea came walking up behind her.

"Is that blood!"

"I gutted a walker, Sophia is still out there. We had to be sure."

"Oh god!" Andrea grabbed Carols shoulders as she glared to Rick and then to Trixie before wiping tears away and pointing to them both.

"How could you just leave her out there to begin with! How could you just leave her! Shes twelve! Not an adult!"

"Those two walkers were on us. I had to draw them off it was her best chance."

"Sounds like they didn't have a choice Carol."

"No Andrea, Trixie came back she coud have brought Sophia with her."

"Did you not see the walkers head that was on her machete when she got here, she was attacked. If Sophia was with her she could have been bit or killed."

"She could be bit or killed now and we don't know. At least with them we would have known!" Carol hugged Andrea as Trixie tried to say something but Andrea shook her head and started to take Carol away and back to the RV. Trixie eyed Daryl as he shrugged and walked over to the side of the RV where he had his bike sitting. Rick walked back to Lori to report what they found but when Shane overheard he started to try and take over the lead party. Daryl shook his head as he got his crossbow off and put it up against his bike as he looked around for his bag. Trixie reminded him it was in the RV and as he went to get it Trixie was left alone to wait. She didn't hear Shane and them talking anymore, worried that something might have already been said, and when Trixie turned to get a look she noticed Shane heading her way.

"Where are you sleeping?"

"Oh…uh I don't know yet why?" Shane smiled as he nodded behind him and towards where Glenn and T-Dog were.

"We found a good spot over there where four cars are creating a blockade. You could join us if you want." Trixie glanced over to the cars and noticed Glenn helping T-Dog trying to get in the little barricaded in shelter but she shook her head as she glanced to Daryls bike.

"Im not sure, Ill talk to Daryl. It would be safer but it really depends on him."

"Don't let him run your life for you. Come on, you said so yourself…it would be safer." Shane smiled to Trixie before she sighed and nodded.

"I'll talk to him." Shane was about to say something before Daryl walked around him and cleared his throat.

"You lost copper?" Shane glared to Daryl as Trixie frowned and glanced to him as well.

"You get what you needed Daryl?"

"Yea, we will have a tent in a few."

"Well Shane offered a safe zone over there with T-Dog and Glenn. Its between four cars and its hard tog et to. Think it would be better?" Daryl glanced from Trixie to Shane before looking over to the cars he was talking about and saw how much space was in the middle of the groups. Knowing that he would be in front of the others and not able to be with Trixie like he would want he shook his head.

"Naw, we have enough gas around here that our scent will be masked, we will be fine. Besides Dale is taking first watch on the RV and then Im going up. We are safest next to the RV Trix." She smiled as she nodded and then frowned to Shane.

"Sorry, thanks though. Stay safe and have a good night." Shane nodded once before glaring to Daryl and eyeing him for a bit until he turned to walk to th cars. Daryl scoffed as he got his tent set up quickly and then threw in the blanket he had as well, making a nice little bed for him and Trixie.

"Ready?" Trixie smiled as she nodded and climbed into the tent, noticing immediately that Daryl was meaning for them to sleep together and when he climbed in she stopped him and glanced down to his hands.

"Go wash up." Daryl stared at her like she had gone crazy but when she shook her head he sighed before going to go inside the RV and wash up.

"Really woman? Girl gonna drive me crazy!" Smiling as she turned over on the blanket and got ready, she took her boots off and then her pants before slipping under the blanket and started to get comfortable while waiting on Daryl. She was going to take her shirt off but wanted her bra off more so when the tent door was brushed Trixie smiled and sat up, turning around and pulling her shirt up to show the back strap of her bar when the door opened and he entered.

"If your hands are clean now please do me a favor and unhook this for me." She blushed a bit as she felt hands running up her back and slowly brushing her hair aside before they gripped her bra clasp and slowly started to unhook them. She chuckled at his slowness, he had never been slow with her before, and when he ran his hands over her bare back she felt how smooth they were against her skin and sighed before something made her gasp. Daryl was a hard worker, his hands were tough and calloused, something she loved about him, and these hands on her were smooth as if it was someone who hadn't a real day of work in their life. She glanced over her shoulder just a bit and saw dark hair, almost as dark as hers, behind her as the guy looked over her back. Trixie took a deep breath before pulling her shirt down and turning to face him as he smiled and looked her over while she tried not to scream.

"Didn't think things would move so fast between us ya know?" Trixie closed her eyes for a moment before shoving Shane away from her and biting her tongue to keep from getting loud and drawing the attention of walkers.

"Shane. Leave the tent. Now!"

"Come on things were just getting good."

"Shane….goodbye!" She went to push Shane out of the tent again but when she touched his chest to shove he gripped her hand and pulled her with him, making her bra fall forward and her blanket to fall off from around her, laving her half naked and trying to pull her hand out of Shanes.

"Nice."

"Shane leave me alone now!"

"Come on Trixie, what in the world are you doing with this guy. You know he aint good for nothing but protection, I can protect you. You deserve more. Come and stay with me."

"Shane go away!" Trixie reached back and let her hand come across, slapping Shane across his face and making him glare at her before Andrea walked around the RV and gasped at the sight. Trixie was pulling her hand from Shane's and trying to cover herself while Andrea stared and tried to figure out what was going on.

"Shane…what are you doing?"

"Andrea, I was just talking to Trixie here. Seems she wanted to come stay with us but changed her mind at the last minute. Think we might have another Ed on our hands."

"Don't you dare Shane!" Trixie glared at him as Andrea walked over to Trixie and got between her and Shane before she pointed to Shane's side of the street and nodded.

"Go on Shane, go back and I'll make sure things are ok here." Shane glared at Andrea before he walked away, leaving a shivering Trixie and a furious Andrea as he turned around and left. Trixie sighed before she went to sit back in the tent but before she could Andrea grabbed her hand.

"What? Im fine. Thanks."

"Trixie what are you doing?" Trixie eyed Andrea, she couldnt belive she had just asked her that.

"What do you mean what am I doing? He came into my tent, he started to come onto me, hes the one that put his hands on me first!"

"Youre half naked Trixie, what if Daryl found out…."

"What if I found out what?" Daryl walked around the RV glancing between Andrea and Trixie as they both stared shocked at him. His eyes didn't miss how Trixie was only in her shirt and panties before he noticed that her bra was loose and Andrea was holding her hand a bit hard.

"Daryl….uh.."

"Look Andrea, youre a nice girl and all but I don't think id be interested in sharing Trix here with anyone." Daryl tried to smirk but when Andrea glared at him she threw Trixies hand away from her and glared before she walked off but whispered to Trixie before she left.

"You need to decide. Play with Daryl or play with Shane not both." Trixie glared at her supposed to be friend as she rounded the RV and vanished. Trixie slumped back into the tent and sighed as Daryl crawled in and bent down to look at her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, im good. Just a shock that's all."

"Blondie?"

"Yeah, her and Shane."

"Figures he would go after her. She is a bit naive and will fall for his tricks."

"She already has. Daryl…she thinks I like him." Daryl glanced up to her from his bows he was cleaning and when he saw her sad face he chuckled before glancing outside the tent and shaking his head.

"Ya don't do ya?" Trixies eyes went wide and she shook her head no and touched his arm.

"Daryl, I don't care really for anyone in this group but you….and maybe Carol and Sophia…but not like you. Shane is just trying to find a girl to fall for him and apparently he doesn't take no for an answer."

"What did he do to ya?" Trixie shook her head before she sighed and pulled him back into the tent with her and frowned.

"He didn't do nothing big, just something stupid, but hes going to keep trying my patience soon."

"Trixie tell me what happened."

"Well…I thought it was you coming back into the tent, I had my back to th door, and I asked you I thought to help me get my bra off. He did it and rubbed my back before I knew who it was and yelled at him. He accused me of needing to be with you for protection and then tried to make me go with him. I don't want to be alone around him if that's the way hes going to think Daryl and if Andrea thinks I like him then she needs to realize real quick I don't!" Daryl watched as she scrubbed a tear away from her eye and when he saw this he grumbled before getting out of the tent and walking away quickly. Trixie couldnt go get him but she didn't need to know where he went, a few moments later she overheard him and Shane getting into it about her and how he needed to keep his hands off fo her. Daryl was quite verbal about how hed kill Shane if he touched Trixie again and when Rick overheard what had happened he told Daryl hed talk to Shane about it. Daryl scoffed as he went back to the tent and found Trixie laying down, covered up by the blanket and shiver still. He frowned before he crawled over to her and lifted th blanket up, wrapping it around himself as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back to him. When her cold back hit his warm chest she smiled as she put he hand on his that was around her waist.

"It will be fine in the morning."

"I know. Shane will learn."

"You bet his ass he will." He chuckled as Trixie shook her head before nuzzling her head closer to him and yawning. He tightened his grip around her and held her close until she fell asleep and he followed shortly after.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, bright and early, Trixie woke up as the sun glared thought the tents thin walls and made her cover her eyes. She rolled over only to come face to face with what felt like a warm brick wall before she realized it was just Daryl, or she hoped it was Daryl, and as she peeked up at him he was smirking down to her.

"Morning." She smiled before she yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

"Morning to you. I thought you had an RV watch."

"I did, done it and came back. I know this isn't the best mug to wake up next to but I didn't hear ya complaining yesterday."

"Its not that Daryl! Im just surprised you were here, thought they would have made you stay the rest of the night." He chuckled before laying his head back down on the make shift pillow that he made out of Trixies jacket and stared at the top of th tent.

"They tried, but when Rick told them I had to track this morning he took over the watch."

"When?"

"I think about three, according to Dales watch."

"What time is it now?"

"Should be about five thirty. The suns just rising." Trixie nodded as she rolled onto her stomach and glanced up to the side of the tent.

"Any walkers?" Trixie eyed Daryl as he stared at the tent for a second before shaking his head and glancing to her.

"No."

"Youre lying man." He smirked before he rolled on his side and shook his head.

"No im not woman." Trixie chuckled as Daryl pushed her back onto her back before he leaned in and kissed her. She wasn't as shocked anymore by anything he did as much as she was just turned on and as he ran his hand down her side to grip her waist she let out the tiniest moan and brought her hands up to his arms. He was running his nose along the side of her neck, nipping her every once in a while as he rubbed her hip and making her squirm beneath him when someone jiggled the tent.

"Daryl, Rick says we need to get moving." Daryl glared to the tent door as Trixie gripped his arms and shook her head.

"Hes coming Shane." Trixie had a little ice in her voice as she called out to him but Shane didn't care, he smiled at the thought of disturbing them. Daryl on the other hand wanted to strangle him. As they heard Shane walking away Daryl turned back to Trixie and grinned as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"He is going to pay for that."

"No Daryl…..oh what the hell, go ahead. Hes an idiot anyways." Daryl laughed as Trixie chuckled and leaned up to him to kiss him lightly before pushing him off of her and grabbing her jeans. As she pulled them on and started to get her boots on Daryl left the tent to go and check in with the others. Trixie just finished getting her bra back on and brushed her hair back some before she grabbed her machete and slipped it into her boot, blade backwards, and smiled as she went to track down th guys. When she got there she just caught the end of Andreas rant to Dale about not being his problem and she frowned. Andrea was just yelling at everyone lately and as she rounded the corner of the cars they were looking at a map on Trixie found Lori smiling to her as she held her boy Carl.

"Ok, now that weve got that out of the way."

'Whats going on?"

"Andrea is upset Dale took her gun."

"Oh, so shes nt going?"

"Like hell im not going to help you guys out. Its just not fair that Im not armed like you are."

"I don't have a gun."

'You've got that." Andrea pointed to her machete and Trixie smiled.

"Yeah, I took taekwondo classes with my father, I know how to easily run, dodge, and track with this and not get hurt. Can you?"

"I can swing a knife."

"It's a machete and if you want one ill be happy to help you find one."

"She has a hatchet. Carl found some yesterday while we were gone. She just wants a gun like us but like I said it would be too risky. If someone pops off a round at a rustling tree it would be game over for us all."

"Hes right." Andrea glared at Trixie before she huffed and turned to Lori.

"Are we going or what?" Andrea was getting angry at a lot of people lately, and Trixie hoped it wouldn't last, but right now she was pretty ill with her and how she was treating everyone so when Lori turned to Rick and waited for him to answer Andreas question Trixie smiled as she noticed Rick turning to Daryl and eyeing him.

"Yeah, the idea is to take the creek up about five miles. Turn around and come back down on the other side. Chances are shell be by the creek. Its her only landmark." Rick nodded as he folded up the map and turned to Dale and T-Dog, who were staying behind, and nodded before Shane sighed.

"Ok so everybody need to assemble your packs. Yall keep on them repairs, weve got to get this RV ready to move. We wont stay a minute longer than we have to."

"Stay sharp people, keep space between you but always stay within sight of each other." Every nodded to Rick and Shane as they dispersed and went to get some things to take with them, extra rags and some more melee weapons. Lori went to grab a few bottle of the water that they filled the night before and as Daryl passed Trixie he whispered to her.

"You might want to make sure if you are coming that you stay by me. Shane seems to be in a mood toady, we don't need to go having any accidents do we?" Trixie eyed Daryl before nodding and kissing his shoulder as he went on by to get his bag ready. Rick noticed and as Trixie went to talk to Dale Rick took her aside real quick and turned around to make sure they were alone behind the RV.

"Trixie, whats going on between Shane and Daryl?"

"What?"

"Daryl came at him last night, hollering about something to do with you. Are you messing around with Shane?"

"No! Im not messing around with anyone!"

"Look, the others, they don't know what to think of you and Daryl but I know whats going on, and Andrea can see it as well. Most of the others think your like his sister and are just there to keep him calm but I know the difference. If Shane is doing something to provoke Daryl and it has to do with you you need to let me know. We don't need anymore fighting within the group." Trixie eyed Rick as she sighed and turned to Shane who was talking with Glenn and Carol over by the car where they had the map laid out a bit earlier.

"Fine. Yes, Shane has been making moves on me. I think hes mad because your back and….." Trixie gasped as she glanced to Rick, suddenly wondering if he knew about Lori and Shane but he didn't seem to give off that impression.

"Why would he go after you because im back?"

"Well, he was the leader and now everyone is looking to you and Daryl is your right hand man other than Dale. Shane feels like hes being pushed aside and you have Lori. I think he wants what you have and hes trying to get that with me. I don't like him like that, yeah I owe him for beating Ed because of what he did to me and Carol but I wont sleep with him just because of that. besides, me and Daryl, I don't know what we are yet….but it is pretty serious. At least to me it is. And he might be a bad ass around yall but hes not around me so Shane doesn't need to be making the others think hes abusing me like Ed did Carol."

'Wait when did he say this?"

"Last night, when he dragged me out of my tent he told Andrea who caught us that he thought there was another Ed in the group because I wouldnt go and 'hang' with him as he put it. Andrea bought the lie and now shes thinking Im playing them against each other and that Shanes the victim. Hes not a victim Rick. Hes a danger more than anything." Rick glanced up to Shane and frowned as he looked at his best friend for god knew how long. He had knows him since school, grew up with him, and yeah he knew he was envious of what him and Lori had but for him to stoop this low as to cause a ripple in the group had him wondering if the while world ending did change him or not.

"Well, just stay away from him for now. Would you like to stay here? Maybe help Dale and T-Dog? That way we ont have so much hostility in the hunting party while we search?" Trixie eyed Rick for a second before finally nodding and then rubbing her neck.

"Maybe, let me talk to Daryl."

"You trust him a lot dont you?"

"I trust him with my life." Rick just stared at her as she ran her fingers over the silver necklace that Andrea had given her when they were still in the Quarry.

"Well that's all I need to know that hes a good guy. And your right, he is like my right hand man."

"You trust him too?"

"With my families life." Rick smirked before he walked back to the group and left Trixie smiling as she glanced around for Daryl. He was talking with Glenn and pointing out some of the trees off the side of the road when he glanced back to Glenn and noticed her in the distance. She waved her hand, motioning for him to come to her, and when Glenn got the information he needed and walked away Daryl glanced around before rushing over to her.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, Rick talked to me, he thought it might be better if I stay here to protect T-Dog and Dale if they needed it."

"We arent going to be gone long, they can take care of themselves can't they?"

"He also wanted me to do it so the tension between you and Shane didn't interfere with the searching." Daryl finally understood what Rick was getting at and when Daryl sighed he noticed Shane and T-Dog already glancing their way. He grabbed Trixie by her arm and lead her behind the RV a bit more to block any prying eyes and when he was sure they wouldnt be seen he bent down and got face to face with her.

"Would it interfere with the search?" Trixie looked into Daryls eyes, noticing that he wasnt asking about the search really as much as he was asking bout them and when she smiled she touched his cheek.

"No. It wouldnt. But Shane is a jealous man and like you said, he was with Lori before Rick came back, hes trying to replace her and so far im the only other girl besides Andrea that takes charge. He probably thinks because I have you on my side that he can get me and then have the majority of the group. But don't worry, Rick trusts you fully and knows you wouldn't screw him over."

"He does? I doubt that."

'Why?"

"Why would he trust me? Im a nobody! A drifter, robber, a redneck hick!"

"Daryl!"

"What! You know its true, hell Im surprised you've put up with me for so long woman." Trixie sighed as she put her forehead to Daryls and laughed a bit.

"Well I put up with you because you are not fake and you just said it, im a woman…and not just any woman but your woman. So get used to it man!" Daryl laughed as he kissed Trixie quickly then hugged her to him. She was relaxed, safe even as he held her close but before too long Rick was calling for everyone that was going to head to the guard rail and get ready.

"So you staying?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Do you want to?"

"I will. But when yall come back and you go out again im going with you then." He nodded before they walked out from behind the bus and Trixie let his hand go right at the car that they were at to begin with as he went to the group and she went to Dale. Andrea was walking out of the RV when Trixie walked by and she stopped her for a moment before she smiled and wished her good luck.

"Uh…yeah, youre not going?"

"No. Im going to stick here and help keep gimp and old man safe." Dale and T-Dog glared at her playfully before Andrea forced a smile then looked over to Shane and Daryl talking tightly.

"You mean you don't want them to fight."

"Andrea, I know what you think you saw the other night, but I wasn't trying to lead anyone on. You know better than anyone how I felt about Daryl before we ever even started talking. You were the first girl I talked to in the group other than Amy, but ever since she passed you've seemed to get distant from me. I know I didn't help save her, and I hate myself for that every day, but I still love you like a sister and I hate you being mad at me. Carols made at me, Daryls still upset with everyone about Merle so that makes them look down on me, Lori thinks im only changing to help the group because I feel bad but that's not why and now your mad at me and I cant take it anymore. Im starting to see how the Dixons really felt when they were just outcasts who brought food back at the Quarry."

'Trixie, I never meant to…I mean I didn't…..I don't hate you. Im sorry ive been a bitch, im just under stress."

"I know, but after it leaves just remember the bridges you burn during that time will always stay burnt."

"Im sorry, when we get back me and you, we are going to have a sit down and chat ok? And about Shane, I kind of thought he was lying but iw as angry, sorry if I said anything mean to you." Andrea hugged Trixie before he smiled and headed off into the group to help search for Sophia, waving briefly to Trixie as they crossed over the guard rail and went to the woods. Trixie waved back and when she saw Daryl turn around she smiled as he nodded her way and she nodded once back.

"So, you got a thing with the lil Dixon?" Trixie turned to T-Dog and sighed as he coughed and looked over the whole place.

"Well maybe, maybe not. None of your business is it."

"Yeah ya fucked him." Trixie eyed T-Dog as Dale rolled his eyes and hit him on the good arm.

"T go get me the wrench and lets get this hose off before they get back. Trixie would you mind taking the watch position and keeping us safe?"

"Yeah sure, get away form him and his foul mood. What is it with all yall and foul moods lately?"

"Well hes hurting." Dale looked at the cut that was down T-dogs arm and Trixie sighed.

"Did anyone mention to Daryl that yall needed some kind of medicine?"

"No why?" Trixie wlaked over to Darys bike and moved a grease rag off of the saddle bag before pulling out a bag of pill bottles.

"Holy shit!" T-Dog stared at the pills while Trixie dug through them and smiled as she found the right ones.

"Here, he said that Merle kept these a lot. Supposed to be a strong strength of antibiotics?" T-Dog glanced at the label ad laughed as he read it aloud.

"Doxycycline! Damn what did he need this for!"

"Uh, Daryl said something about him getting the clap on occasion."

"And you sleeping with him?"

"Not Daryl Merle you idiot!" Trixie laughed as she put the rest of the pills back in Daryls side bag and put the oily rags on the ground. T-Dog nodded to her chuckling himself before He grabbed one of the rags and wiped his forehead with it. As he put it back down, on Daryls bike again, Trixie rolled her eyes as she was climbing to the top of the RV.

"What?" T-Dog caught her staring at him and when she looked to the rag she nodded.

"Daryl doesn't like other things touching his bike. You leave that there and hell be back saying something along the lines of 'keep the dirty rags off my bike' or 'm bike isn't your rag holder' or something. Id be careful."

"Ill tell him you put it there. He wont fuss at you." Trixie rolled her eyes as she sat ont eh edge of the RV and watched Dale starting to tinker inside the engine. She knew it was going to be a long day and as the sun rose higher and higher she got hotter and hotter and decided if she was going to be up there watching might as well get a tan.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours had passed, the sun was right about the four o'clock hour when Dale huffed and Trixie heard him taking more drink from his bottle of water before he chuckled and started to talk to T-Dog who was feeling a bit better but not out of the woods yet so to speak.

"We are going to have a collection of parts ill tell you that."

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Trixie sat up and glanced down to T-Dog who was sitting up against another car near the front of the RV and he looked up when she looked around and shook her head.

"Naw, its still light. Daryl will waste every minute of the day finding Sophia." T-Dog smiled as he nodded and then looked over to Dale as he watched the man.

"How are you feeling? The pills helping?"

"Yeah a bit, arms still sore though." Dale nods as he lifts the gauze on T-Dogs arm and sees that his veins are badly infected and he frowned.

"What is it?"

"Hes got a blood infection. The pills are helping the pain but the infection has to be controled."

'Those pills should control it a bit, at least until we can find more. I'll check the cars, no walker coming for miles around." Dale nodded as Trixie grabbed her shirt and jumped off the RVs roof and nodded for T-Dog to follow her. He walked with her for a few feet before he coughed and leaned up against a car, noticing that the glove compartment was down and showing ciggerates. He smiled as he leaned in to grab them but before he could light on he turned and glanced in the back seat. Trixie was right behind him as she looked through someones luggage and found a few pills for cramps, she pocketed those, but nothing for pain or any other kind of antibiotics. She walked over to T-Dog and was about to say something to him when she noticed the lost look on his face and glanced inside the car to see what he was looking at. She gasped as she covered her mouth and he nodded to her before he walked away back towards the RV and left her there to stare at the empty car seat in the back of the car, covered in blood and what looked like guts and brain. She felt a tear slip out of her eye as she thought about the baby that might have been riding in that, somewhere under two years old, and how it must have cried for its momma as the walker bit into it or worse, when they tore it limb from limb. Crying freely now she turned on her heels and walked right back to the RV before heading straight inside and tot h bathroom, throwing up as she fell to the floor and finding her empty stomach could produce something when she was sick.

"Trixie?"

"In here. Im fine." Dale frowned as he looked in on Trixie and noticed she was throwing up nothing, dry heaving until her stomach couldnt take it anymore and she stared to throw up bile. Dale shook his head and patted her back as she cried into the toilet and dry heaved again but this time she felt something trickling down her lip. She froze before she wiped it and found blood.

"Trixie, whats that from?" Trixie glanced up to Dale and was scared white as a ghost as she licked her lips and noticed that she had in fact thrown it up.

"I must have tore my stomach, not having anything in it and throwing up. Sorry."

"No don't be sorry. You need to eat. I cant have Daryl knowing I let you get hurt on my watch." Dale chuckled before he walked over to the cabinets and pulled out some crackers and a bottle of water for her, setting her up at the table inside as she shook from fear.

"Whats going on?"

"Trixies sick."

"It got to you too?"

"What?" Dale glanced around and frowned as T-Dog sighed and shook his head, remembering the sight as well when Trixie suddenly flew from the seat and threw up in the toilet again, once more having blood show up on the seat and on her lips.

"We found a seat. A car seat. In one of the cars." Dale turned to Trixie and frowned as he started to understand and went to comfort her again. She was crying still as she sat on the floor and shook her head.

"Im good! Im fine."

"No your not, whats got you sick. Talk to me." Trixie eyed Dale before she sighed and reached out for some water. T-Dog passed it to him and he handed it to her and let her drink some before she sighed again and looked right to him.

"You really want to know?"

'If it will help." Dale sat on the floor right outside the door of the bathroom and smiled as T-Dog leaned up against the counter and looked in on Trixie as well.

"Well, when I was in Florida, with my Aunt and cousin, I was watching the infection spreading a bit little by little down there before I decided to come and try to find my father. Yeah its true I wanted to see him for my 21st birthday but mainly I wanted to make sure that he wasn't infected. On one of the busses that I was riding on, before we got to Atlanta, the military was watching the travelers and a mother went to get on with her baby but the baby coughed. One of the new guys I take it, he acted like he was right out of training, snatched the mother by her arm, put her up against the bus and pointed a gun to her head. He started yelling are you infected, are you infected but she couldnt understand him. She spoke Spanish and some guy on the bus went to talk for her and translated, saying that her baby had allergies, the doctor even said so, but that they havent came into contact with any of the infected. He didn't belive them and when the baby sneezed on them….on the mother, the guy talking for her and the military guy, he flipped. He turned the gun to the baby and shot it. Right in front of everyone on the bus. He shot the poor innocent baby, couldnt have even been a year old yet. I was sitting in the window about two seats behind where he had her against the bus, when the baby's head exploded and it did just that, the blood and brains splatter not only my window but the window behind me too and most of us lost our lunch. They moved us to another bus and while we were moving we saw another what looked like to be captain shot the guy, the mother and the military guy point blank in the head with a silencer. Not as messy and very discrete unless you got to see it like us. Their reason? An infected child sneezed on them and in turn infected them." Trixie sighed as she took another sip of water and glanced to Dale and T-Dog. They were both shaking their heads as Trixie kept replaying the shot over and over in her head, hearing the mother cry and the screaming of the child when the cold barrel of the gun touched its forehead. She turned over just in time to throw up again, this time with more blood inside of the toilet rather than on her, but she flushed it before they could see and smiled as she rolled back onto her but and whipping her chin.

"Still got blood there?" Trixie nodded as she sighed and looked away. T-Dog glanced around and chuckled as he just realized something.

"What are we doing here?" Trixie and Dale glanced to T-Dog as she laughed and rubbed his forehead, wiping sweat off of him as he glanced to them both.

"Uh right now pukeing my guts up."

"We are supposed to be searching for supplies and getting ready for when they get back."

"No I mean what are we doing? People off in the woods looking for a little girl and were here. Why?"

"Someone needs to stay behind incase she comes back."

"No, cause they think we are the weakest." Trixie lanced to T-Dog and shook her head as Dale scoffed and shook his head no too.

"They don't think anything of the such."

"What are you, 70?"

"64."

"Uh-hu…and im the one black guy. SHes got something started between Shane and Daryl, two of the most important guys in the group and we are all just left here. Realize how precarious that makes us?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Im talking about two good-old-boy cowboys sheriffs and a redneck whos brother cut off his own hand because I dropped a key. Who in that scenario you think is gonna be the first to get lynched. You fix the car, and shes fucking the redneck. Sure as hell aint going to be yall!" Trixie glared at T-Dog as Dale stood and shook his head to the boy and waved his hand as if T-Dog was talking crazy and he was.

"You cant be serious."

"Am I? Hey…am I missing something?" Dale nodded as he huffed and started to turn red as he turned right to T-Dog and glared.

"Those cowboys have done all right by us and don't forget about the others either. Andrea shot her own sister to save us!"

"She was already dead! And then she wanted to blow herself up! Yeah shes all there, not a great example of feeling safe here." Trixie glared as he stood, a bit wobbly, and stared at T-Dog before poking him in his chest.

"If Im not mistaken that redneck went out of his way to save your ass, more than once, and he even forgave you for what Merle did to himself. And don't you ever say that im 'fucking' him again. Im with him, end of story! No fucking, no screwing, no bumping uglies like Merle would have said. Its just me and him and he has been watching over us all for a long time T-Dog, even if you don't want to see it." T-Dog sighed before he turned to Dale and frowned.

"What is wrong with you T?'

"You two need to open your eyes. Look where we are! Stuck in this mess here!"

"Hush your mouth before you attract a walker!"

"Lets….lets just go! Lets just take the RV and go."

"T-Dog you've gone off the deep end if you think im going to let you take this RV and leave."

"I mean it Trix. Why are we the only ones left on the side of the road like live bait. Let go, just us three. Lets go before they get back." Dale sighed before he grabbed T-Dogs arm and gasped.

"T your burning up, how many of those did you take?"

"Four."

"Your hallucinating, that fever isn't coming down either. Does Daryl have anything for the fever that he can have with this?" Trixie frowned as she shrugged her shoulders and went outside to try and look though the saddle bag again. As she got to the bike she heard a scream and glanced up. She could only pray that it wasn't someone she knew but as she stumbled near the bike she tried to slow down a bit before she fell completely over. Seeing that she couldnt stand Trixie sat on the bike backwards and lifted the saddle bag flap, grabbing the pills and looking through them before finding a few things she recognized. She went to take the bottles back in but she fell right as she got ff the bike, her foot got caught on it as she tried to throw her leg over, and when it went to fall on her Dale grabbed it at the last minute and put it back up right. Trixie was sitting on her ass on the ground and smiling as she shook her head and looked up.

" I got the pills. I don't know what he can take though. We will have to look through it." Dale nodded and went to help Trixie up and into the RV as he noticed the others rushing up and over the guard rail towards them. Dale sat Trixie down at the table across from T-Dog and told her to eat something while he was gone and went to see the others. Rick and Shane were missing and so was Lori when Daryl walked with the others back up to the RV.

"Wheres Lori?"

"She went with some girl back to their farm. Carls been shot."

"Shot? What do ya mean shot?"

"I don't know I wasn't there Dale! All I know is this chick rode out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori." Dale glared to Daryl and Glenn frowned and went to check the hose on the RV.

"And you let her!"

"Climb down out of my asshole, man. Rick sent her." Glenn now turned around and nodded as he looked over to Dale.

"She knew Loris name, and Carls." Dale nodded as he glanced around and looked to Andrea.

"I heard a scream. Was that you."

"She got attacked by a walker, it was a close call."

"Andrea are you alright?" Andrea glared at Daryl for telling Dale that about her but when she tried to smile to Dale she frowned as she noticed Trixie inside the Rv door and staring out with concern.

"Dale, hes not doing good!" Dale, Glenn, Carol and Daryl looked up to Trixie, her white face and the bit of blood on her shirt and they started to worry for the worse when Dale walked back inside the RV and looked at T-Dog. Everyone else was looking inf rom outside as Trixie rubbed T-Dogs head with a rag soaked in water but when she swayed on her feet Dale gripped her arm and frowned to her.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"T is sick, real sick. Hes got a blood infection and hes not going to make it if we don't get him to a doctor or at least some kind of antibiotic that can take his fever down."

'Why didn't you say so, Ive got some hell."

"I got those Daryl. Hes taking the doxycycline but its not taking the fever down." Daryl glared to Trixie before entering the RV and grabbing the bag of meds from the table and searching it for a second before shaking his head and frowning to her.

"Those are going to be the best thing for him, the fever is either going to have to drop on his own or we are going to have to find something else. Theres not anything in here for a fever, nothing that can be mixed with those pain killers at least." Dale frowned as Andrea glanced to Glenn.

"Glenn, you need to go, you need to reconnect with Lori and Rick, make sure they are ok and take T-Dog with you. He needs help too and if they are helping Carl they can hep him." Glenn glanced to Andrea as she waited for him to answer but Carol was the one who backed away.

"Wait, were leaving?" Daryl looked over to her as he was putting the pills back in his bag and nodded.

"Yeah, we have to."

"No! I wont do it! We cant just leave!"

"Carol the group is split. Were scattered and weak!" Carol shook her head at Andrea and frowned as she gripped the sides of her head. Andrea glanced to Daryl for help and as he sighed he turned to look at Carol and grabbed her by the arms.

"No I wont do it! I cant leave! What if Sophia comes back and were not here! It could happen."

"If Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that would be awful. Okay. We gotta plan for this. I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies." Daryl nodded to Carol as she nodded back and looked over to Andrea crying still. She frowned and took Carol from Daryl as he turned to see Glenn still fighting with the thought of leaving the RV but when Dale nodded Glenn sighed.

"If the RV's staying I am too."

"Im staying as well." Dale smiled to Carol and Andrea before nodding tot hem.

"Thank you, thank you both." Daryl turned to Glenn and nodded to Carols car.

"You get T-Dog in the jeep, get going, get him help. We are going to follow in th morning." Daryl dares Glenn to try him as he just nods and helped Dale get T-Dog into the jeep. Carol moved herself into the RV as the guys were talking and lays on the bed. As Andrea sits at the table with Trixie she noticed that she was paler than usual and when she reached out to touch her shirt where they saw the trickle of blood Trixie flinched.

"You going to talk to me?"

"Yeah, whats up?" Trixie looked up to Andrea, making her gaps a bit before she reached across and felt the girls forehead.

"Your cold."

"Sorry, got sick."

"Sick! Like sick how?"

'Like seeing an empty car set and thinking bad things sick. Why?" Andrea sighed as she put her hand over her own heart and frowned to Trixie.

"You had me scared you were bit."

"Nope, you can check my body if you want." Trixie chuckled as Daryl and Dale walked back into the RV and they glanced over to the girls.

"You alright Trixie?"

"Fine, getting something to settle now thank god." Daryl glanced between Dale and Trixie before he sat next to her and looked her over head to toe.

"What happened to ya woman, I left ya for a day and you look like your on deaths door."

"We all are Daryl. No I saw something in one of the cars, got sick. Nothing on my stomach doesn't help when you are trying to throw up." Daryl frowned as he glanced up to Dale and glanced outside.

"We have anything for food?"

"I have a few cans of things in here, don't know whats out there much." Daryl nodded as he got up and went to find something solid for them all to eat. As he hunted down a few birds he smiled before he got back to the RV and fixed them up outside before getting Dale to cook them. Trixie was actually able to eat that and as Andrea borrowed Dales gun for practice on taking it apart and putting it together Daryl went and packed up the tent of his, saying he was going to stay in the RV with Trixie if she was too sick to move. SH smiled as he got things together and sat on the floor beside her as she laid down on the seat at the table.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours passed, Trixie was lightly wheezing as she slept and Carol was crying now, full on crying as she tried to sleep, and even though the door was shut to th RVs room Daryl still couldnt get to sleep with the constant crying. Daryl glanced to Andrea and then Trixie as he sighed loudly and stood, gently waking Trixie up as he did. She eyed him as she sat up and smiled, her stomach was feeling better now and as she glanced around to see Andrea still practicing with Daryl's gun she also Chard Carol in the back.

"I need my clip now. Im gonna walk the road, look for the girl." Daryl grabbed his gun from Andrea and started to walk out of the RV before Trixie stood and walked towards him, still a little wobbly.

"Im going too." Andrea and Dale were now both at the door glancing to them as they judged how well Trixie was while Daryl turned and waited for her.

"You think that's a good idea right now?" Trixie looked at Dale and Andrea before shrugging her shoulders and nodding at the same time.

"Yeah, im going to go and help shine light into the forest. If shes out there, give her something to look at right?"

"Trixie youre still weak. Daryl you have to see that it isn't safe for her right now." Daryl shrugged as he glanced to her and then nodded for her to come to him.

"Shes with me, she'll be fine. We will be back soon." Daryl smiled to Trixie as she put her arm around his waist and followed him down the road and towards the woods where he turned on his flashlight and handed it to her so she could light the way and he could hold onto her. As they walked Trixie glanced around the forest and sighed as she still didn't see any signs of life from Sophia.

"If we don't find her Daryl, im going to feel like shit."

"Like you don't already?"

"Funny, I mean it. Have you seen the faces of everyone lately?" Daryl glanced down to her as he helped her over a fallen tree and shrugged.

"Yeah, they just don't know."

"Don't know! What the hell is wrong with them! I mean, we just started looking and here T-Dog is talking about leaving with only me and Dale in the RV because hes hallucinating and thinking shes dead already, Carol is walking around crying but seeming as if shes mourning rather than missing her daughter, Shane wants to go ahead without any kind of sing shes actually gone and Rick….Rick seems to be the only other one other than us that belive shes alive and waiting for us."

"Well its not the mountains of Tibet. Its Georgia. She could be held up in a farmhouse somewhere. People do get lost and survive a lot."

"But shes twelve, they think she doesnt know better."

"Hell I was younger than her when I got lost. Nine days in the woods eating berries and wiping my ass with poison oak." Trixie chuckled as she looked up to Daryl and he smiled back to her.

"They found you?"

"Naw, my old man was off on a bender with some waitress and Merle, well he was doing another stint in juvie. Didn't even know I was gone. I make my way back though. Went straight to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. No worse for wear." Daryl smiled as he helped her over another fallen tree before she glanced to him and lifted her eyebrows as he smiled.

"Really? No worse for wear yet using poison oak leaves for toilet paper?"

"Yeah alright, expect for my ass itching something awful no worse for wear." Trixie cracked a grin and before Daryl coud stop her she laughed.

"Im sorry! Im sorry, that's a horrible story!" Daryl laughs now with her as they walked a bit further into the woods, being careful not to loose their bearings and not to stumble.

"Well, the difference between you and Sophia is shes got people looking for her. They need to understand that at least. At least we are looking for her and not given up."

'And Id call that an advantage. They will see soon babe." Trixie smirked a bit as he called her the pet name her rarely did but when he did she would blush. He smiled to her as well as they continued to walk further into the woods and when they came across a noise to their lefts Daryl put her behind him before glancing into a large bush and sighing.

"What is it?"

"Hanger." Daryl walked through the bush and held Trixies hand and she followed, about gagging as she smelt the rotten flesh.

"Oh what the hell!" She covered her mouth and nose with the front of her shirt but couldn't help but looking as Daryl grabbed a note that was stuck to a tree.

"Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit. Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head. Turned himself into a big swinging piece of bait. And a mess." Trixie dry heaved as she looked over the guys body as Daryl turned him with an arrow. He shook his head and glanced back as Trixie turned around and tried not to look anymore.

"You done?"

"Yeah, you alright?"

"Trying not to puke."

"Go ahead if ya gotta."

"No. Im trying not to remember. Im fine anyways. Lets just talk about something else please."

"Ok what do ya want to talk about woman."

"How did you get so good at shooting? I mean im good but you are like… a pro."

"Well ya gotta eat right? One thing these walkers and us have in common. Guess it's the closet hes been to food since he turned. Hanging up there like a big piñata. The other walkers came and ate all the flesh off his legs." Trixie groaned as she rushed to the side and puked up what little water and food she had in her stomach before coughing and dry heaving some more. Daryl frowned as he walked over to her and pulled her hair back, patting her and feeling like an ass now. Trixie was dry heaving again before the bile came up and when she noticed th blood she groaned.

"Not now."

"Huh?"

"I said why did you do that now? I thought we were changing the subject."

"Well, call that payback for laughing at my itchy ass. There wasn't a lot that came up." Trixie turned back to him as she wiped her mouth and frowned.

"Huh?" Daryl glanced to her pile of up-chucked food and frowned.

"Your food, not all came up. Your keeping some down." Trixie blushed as she went to get up and almost fell forward.

"Yeah, well not enough stayed down to let me keep my strength." Trixie sighed as she turned back to the hanging walker, weird, and shook her head.

"Lets head back."

"Daryl we cant leave him like that."

'He aint hurting no body. Aint gonna waste an arrow either. He made his choice, he opted out. Let him hang." Daryl put his arm around Trixies shoulder and as he took her to other way she frowned. She thought about it, and thought about it as she wondered, if that wa her father or her brother hanging there cause he didn't know how to kill himself properly, would she want someone to kill him for her? Or would she even care. She lowered her head as she thought about what would happen if they found Sophia as a walker. Would they be able to kill her, who would, do it, but then she smiled a bit when she thought about what Daryl said. He was a dumbass, a dumbass for even being on his own and a dumbass for not trying to fight though. Between that hanger and Sophia and them that was the difference, they were fighters. Daryl smiled to Trixie as he ran his hand through her hair and pulled it back behind her neck, noticing that finally the bruise on her neck was gone and when he saw a little nick on the inside of her neck, right below her ear, he grinned.

"What do you look so happy about?" Daryl shrugged as he let her hair fall and smiled to her.

"Nothing woman, why?"

"Youre grinning, Daryl Dixon doesn't grin. He chews his thumb and makes rash decisions."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"He sounds dangerous than, and you hang out with someone like him…making rash decisions like that?" Trixie laughed as she nudged him and made him smile.

"Sure do, its rash decisions like he makes that makes life fun." She winked at him as they got closer and closer to the highway but right before they were going to come out of the tree line Daryl grabbed her arm and turned her around to him. He smiled as she gasped but quickly knew what he was doing and smiled back. Once his lips hit hers she wrapped her hands around his neck and into his hair. He groaned as he dropped his crossbow next to them and backed her up against a tree. She smiled at him when he started kiss down her neck and towards her collar bone, making her giggle as he nipped at her skin and smiled to her.

"You have to be quite." She nodded as he turned her around and started to kiss her on the back of her shoulder as he slid his hand down her front and found her jeans, unzipping them and slipping his hand right into her panties, smiling as he felt how wet she already was.

"Daryl." Trixie leaned back into him as he ran his nose up her ear and chuckled lowly right beside her as he slipped two of his fingers into her.

"Your ready aren't you?"

"For you…always." Daryl groaned as she bucked back against him and smiled. quickly pulling her jeans and panties down he unzipped his as well and let them fall, exposing his hard member as Trixie gripped the tree she was leaning against. Pushing backwards to him Trixie made sure she wasn't going to get any scratches from the tree bark as Daryl gripped her hips and plunged himself deep into her in one thrust. She gasped and leaned back to him as he wrapped a hand around her mouth and chuckled near her ear again.

"Quite woman." She nodded as he continued to thrust in and out of her, just like she liked, hard and fast and very accurate in hitting her inside spot. As she got close to her edge already she dug her nails into the tree bark and moaned into Daryls hand as he ran his other hand down he stomach and found her clit once again. Trixie bit her lip behind his hand as he started to drive her even more up the wall as he played with her from behind but when he felt her tightening around him he knew it was only a matter of time.

"Daryl." Even with his hand covering her mouth she was still being loud and he liked it, but he knew they didn't need an aduidance. With a quick flick of his wrist he turned her around to face him, smiling as her eyes flew open and she gasped and gripped his shoulders.

"I said quite woman." He ran his hand up her back and into her hair as he pulled her to him and kissed her, continuing to thrust in and out of her with such force and speed that she was digging her nails into his shoulders. He smiled as he deepened their kiss when he felt her tightening again around him and as she gasped and then moaned he griped her waist tight as she released all over him. He groaned as he felt her hotness squeezing him, milking him, and with a few more thrust he released deep inside her. She moaned again as he put his forehead against hers and smiled to her as she started to come down off her high. When she was able to stand he stepped back from her and helped her to get her jeans on right before fixing himself and smiling to her.

"Your getting rougher and faster. I like it." He smirked as they started to walk again back to the RV and when she got in front of him he reared back and smacked her on her ass, the sound was loud and as she tuned to him he smirked at her before she sighed and shook her head. Following her back to the RV he seen that Carol was up now, talking to Dale on the roof, and when they went into the RV Trixie passed out on th bed in th back, followed closely by Daryl as he laid on his back and put his arms under his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl was leading the RV up the long driveway as the morning sun rose higher and higher into the day. Once Daryl had woken up he told them they needed to move and after leaving some supplies and a note to Sophia he got on his bike as the others got in the RV and Dale drove them to the farm, following Daryls loud bike. Trixie was riding shot gun with Dale as she coughed a bit and frowned. After last night and having food in her she thought she would be fine but when she woke up and coughed once before throwing up in the toliet and having more blood come out Dale thought it would be best if she rode with them. Daryl was pissed of course for not knowing that she was that sick, but as they headed out the first thing on his mind right then was getting Trixie help. As they rumbled down the gravel Trixie feared being looked over by a doctor but when the RV can to a halt Rick and Shane both greeted them as they got out and looked around. Carol and Andrea rushed to Lori and asked about Carl, he was fine, and as Glenn talked to Dale about T-Dog Daryl gripped Trixie around her waist and asked to see the doctor.

"Whats going on?" Trixie glanced to Shane as he stood over them while Daryl glared to him.

"Shes sick."

'She got bit!"

"NO! She aint bit! Shes sick! Theres a damn difference!" Shane glared to Daryl and was about to say something before Trixie held her hand up and shook her head.

"Stow it Shane, im fine actually, Daryl is just being worried because….becuase…" Trixie smelt it first, something cooking, something meat like cooking, and when Daryl noticed that she was about to throw up again he turned them around so their backs were to the house while she dry heaved and nothing but a bit of bile and quite a bit of blood came up. Shane and Rick were glancing to Trixie and then to each other before they hopped to helping. Shane got on her other side, much to Daryl's dislike, and as Rick held the door open Lori gasped when she saw the blood on Trixie lips as they took her in. The girl that was there that took Lori gasped as well as she looked the pale white girl over before she rushed to grab the doctor, her daddy.

"Daddy! A girls coming in, shes bleeding bad from her mouth." Her father glanced up to his daughter as Rick bust into the room and pleaded with his eyes.

"Where do we put her?"

'Who is she?"

'One of our mens girlfriends. Shes been sick about two days now Dale says. Cant keep anything down and throwing up blood."

"She got bit." Rick shook his head as he stepped into the room where T-Dog was sitting and letting him see the scratch on his arm.

"No she didn't Hershel. Dale was with her the whole time, T-Dog was too. She wasn't bit, shes sick."

"throwing up blood, shes dying and the only reason would be she got infected." Hershel frowned before he turned back to T-Dog and checked on his wounds again.

"Shes not damn infected, now are ya gong look at her or should I just beat your ass now!" Hershel glanced up to see Shane and another man bringing the girl into the room, she was paler than a newborn horse and her mouth had a bit of blood around her lips but she was alive and paying attention.

"Youre not going to hurt anyone Daryl. Please…doc…I don't know whats going on but I can't keep anything down. Its my stomach." Hershel perked up a bit as she reached a hand around from Shane and placed her hand on her lower stomach before another dry heave spell hit her, and hit her hard. Hershel frowned as he nodded to his daughter and then to the girl.

"Maggie get her into Patricias room, we will be needing it for a while." Maggie looked at her father for a second before she understood what he was meaning and nodded quickly as she lead them down the hall a door and into a bright white room. It had little pale pink flowers all over it and as Maggie helped Daryl put Trixie on the bed Trixie smiled to her.

"Youre pretty."

"Thank you. You are too. How do you feel?"

"Cold. Like death." Trixie shivered as Daryl looked her over and worried immediately why she had said that but Maggie smiled and shook her head.

"Youre not death rolled over girl, just sick. A tummy virus probably, with nothing in your stomach its hurting itself. A days rest and some good food and you should be right as rain." Trixie smiled to the girl as Hershel walked into the room and sighed before he motioned for the others to get out.

"Ok, this wont take long, weve got to go have a vigil for Otis and I belive I know whats going on. Out you two, Maggie take him to get settled in,shes staying here for the next few days."

'The hell Im going anywhere without her."

"Daryl, ill be right here. Come back after you set the tent up. Im sure you can visit right? No visiting hour cut off right?" Hershel laughed as he shook his head no and Maggie pulled Daryl out into the hall and then shoved him to go back outside. He looked helplessly as he walked out the front door and towards Rick and Shane who were talking about what to do with the hunt for Sophia.

"Daryl, what did Hershel say?"

"Said it was something to do with her not eating enough and her stomach hurting itself. I don't know he wouldn't let me stay!"

"It will be fine. Look we have to find where we are going to start the search for Sophia, if we find her soon and everyone gets better we can start thinking about what to do from then."

"I aint doing anything till shes better. Besides, why cant we stay here for a bit?"

"Its not our farm." Rick stared at Daryl as he glanced back to the house where the window to Trixies room was and as he looked in it he saw Maggie there looking out.

"Maggie, get me a wet rag, im going to have to feel for it."

"Feel for what?" Hershel smiled as he got Trixie to lay down and sighed."

"Darling, how old are you."

"Im 21."

"Have you been sexually active?"

'Uh yeah why?"

"Im thinking…that maybe…"

"I cant be." Trixie glared right to Hershel as he frowned and questioned her.

"And why not?" She figited as she laid back down flat and bit her lip, she could still taste the blood on there that had dried and as she went into a dry heave Hershel brought a bucket up for her. She got up some more bile but a lot fo blood this time and when she laid back Hershel frowned.

"I was raped as a teen. The doctors said that the guy messed me up for good and that I couldnt have kids. They took my tubes."

"Took them? What was the procedure called?" Trixie glanced to Hershel a she thought about it for a moment and then frowned.

"Something like tubal laceration?"

"Ligation?"

"Yeah!" Trixie smiled to Hershel as he frowned and shook his head.

"That's not taking your tubes out darling, that's tying them. And if you didnt have them tied right at that young of an age they could have come untied and you could possibly already be."

"But…ive only had sex twice, within the past week or so!"

" Someone as malnourished as you are in these days of horror an early pregnancy like that can be noticed quickly. We wont be able to tell by a test just yet, but I can try to feel for you."

"Feel?" Hershel showed his hand and motioned at how he would have to put his fingers up inside her and feel for her cervix and see if it was closed. She sighed before she turned her head and thought about it.

"Is that man, the foul mouthed beast, is he the one you've been with?" Trixie nodded a bit as she thought about Ed and frowned.

"Well, him and someone else." Hershel frowned as well as he started to go off into a bible trip about sex before marriage and that stuff before Trixie held her hand up.

"Don't tell me to stop young lady, you should have more respect for yourself than that. I understand you were hurt in the past but to have two lovers…"

"No Hershel. The first was another rape. In the group, before we left and headed this way."

"How long ago?"

"Days, weeks I don't know. It wasn't until about a week alter that me and Daryl got together."

"Well than, it could be either if you are still early. Please let me check and we can figure things out from here." Trixie nodded for a second before she turned to Hershel and frowned.

"Could Maggie….could she be in here please, id feel a bit more comfortable." Hershel nodded as he asked Trixie to undress and went to find his daughter. When he came out the front door he grabbed her attention as she was talking to a few of the others from Trixies group.

"I need your help with the girl please." Lori and Andrea heard what they were saying and as they glanced to each other Lori walked up to Hershel, knowing him longer so far, and gripped his arm.

"Whats happening to Trixie, is she okay?"

"She will be just fine. Go find that boy of hers and let him know, im sure hes a mess, but she will be kept here for a few days on supervision." Lori smiled as she nodded and went to find Daryl to tell him what was going on. When she saw them out near the truck and loading guns she frowned.

"Rick! Hershel said yall can't be doing this now! You lost a lot of blood and Shanes got a sprained ankle. Yall need to stay here."

"We have to find Sophia Lori."

"I understand but with three of our people in there hurting I think we need to keep all able bodies here and stationed." Daryl glanced to Lori ass he mentioned the hurt people, Trixie being one of them, and when she turned to him he looked her over.

"Anything on her?" Lori smiled as she nodded a bit and took a deep breath.

"Shes fine. Shes got a virus I guess, the flu or something, but Hershel says she will make a full recovery but she will be there for a bit until she can get on her feet." Daryl smiled for a brief second before nodding and turning to the side before pointing in the filed.

"Im going to go that way. Yall got to stay, im going to look. Ill head back to the creek and work my way from there. I can still be useful. Ill drive up to the interstate as well see if Sophia wandered back." Lori frowned as Rick nodded and Shane rolled his eyes.

"I think you might need to stick here. If Trixie needs you…"

'Shes got yall. She wont miss me. Besides, ill be back soon. She knows how I work." Daryl looked over to Lori as he went to his bike and got on it, revving it up and taking off back down the driveway as Hershel came wondering out wiping blood off of his hands and frowning as he noticed Daryl riding away.

"He leaving?"

"No, hes searching for Sophia since we cant until tomorrow. Hows Carl?"

'Hes doing fine Rick. Trixie is great as well. It's a good thing that boy likes children. It will make this a lot easier." Hershel smiled s he walked back towards the house and into the door before Shane, Rick and Lori all glanced to each other in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Lucky number 7 and if yall haven't figured out Trixie's symptoms now, you will. Also side note. I know its rare, Ive had the procedure done myself, it can still happen and hey, this is the zombie appocylopes...anything can happen.**

Trixie was up and walking the room, nervously biting her nails as she watched out the window for any sings of Daryl coming back but when she noticed the others gathering around a well she got curious and walked out of the room carefully and out the back door.

"Darling what are you doing up?"

"I was bored, I have to talk to someone as well." Hershel frowned but he nodded as he glanced out the back door.

"You stay close to Maggie or that Lori of yours. They know and they can help if you need."

"Oh yeah, I forgot they knew." Trixie frowned for a bit before she walked out and over to the well where Glenn was looking down into the well before seeing her walk their way and smiling while he waved.

"Hey sicky,feeling better?" Trixie glanced around and saw Maggie watching as Glenn held himself over the wells opening and Lori and Shane along with Andrea, Dale and T-Dog were holding a rope.

"Uh yeah a bit. What in the hell are you doing Glenn?" He smirked as Maggie shouted over to her from way on the other side of the well.

"Getting himself killed!"

"Hes walker bait and before you say a word no you cant do this." Trixie glanced to Andrea who was picking on her but she knew it was a playful pick so she smiled none the less and nodded to them as they started to lower Gleen into the well. She walked over to the wells edge, trying to get a better look, before Lori shouted to her.

"Don't make me tell Daryl now get!" Trixie held her hands up as she walked backwards a bit and watched as they lowered Glenn into the well a bit more by a bit more. Soon, as Glenn was telling them just a bit further, Maggie cried out as the water pipe for the well broke and the rope he was on started going faster than needed. Glenn screamed loudly as Maggie looked in and told them to stopt he rope. T-Dog gripped it good and was bringing it back when Shane grabbed it as well and they were soon starting to pull Glenn back up.

"Get him up hurry!" Trixie looked over to Rick and Lori as they pulled and pulled, struggling with the rope, and when Trixie went to help them Maggie saw her and wrapped an arm around her waist as she pulled her to the other side and shook her head no.

"Youre in no position to do any lifting damn it! Get him out fo there guys!" Trixie frowned as they finally saw Glenn's head poking out and over the well, frantically grabbing anything to pull himself up as Shane and T-Dog grabbed his arms and helped him get further. After making sure he was alright Shane sighed and turned to Andrea.

"Looks like its back to the drawing board."

'Says you!" Glenn tossed the rope he was holding to Shane and went to Maggie's side. Shane felt a tug on the rope and when he looked down into the well he noticed the rope was around the walkers waist. Smiling he turned to the others and tossed the rope behind him.

"Come on guys, yall pull." T-Dog was grunting as him and the others, including Maggie and Glenn, tried to pull the fat bloated walker up and out of the well. As they pulled the rope a bit further Trixie glanced over the edge of the well from a few feet back and smiled.

"I see the head. God that sounded weird." Trixie smiled as Lori and Andrea chuckled before Shane grunted and pulled once more, bringing the walker right up and half over the wells lip. Maggie smiled as she thought the walker was going to be out and saved from contaminating the well but as T-Dog went to pull again they noticed that the thing was stuck. Its hands flailed and he was grunting as if he was in pain, making Trixie gasp and back up a bit towards them, and T-Dog yanked once more.

"Come on guys pull!"

"T its stuck!"

"We can get it!" Trixie heard the ripping sound before it actually did anything, and when the others noticed the frist thing Maggie did was turn her head as Shane grabbed Trixie and turned her around, covering her face with his shirt and shielding her eyes as she covered her ears. The walker exploded, his lower half dropping back into the water and his upper groaning as it clawed for anything it could get. T-Dog shook his head as he walked over to the upper half of the walker and stared at it. Its guts were hanging right over into the well, blood and fresh death smell hanging all around it, and as Lori and Dale looked over to T-Dog with Andrea they all heard someone retching. turning to Shane they noticed that Trixie was bent over and dry heaving again, trying not to loose what little food she had gotten in her, but when the blood hit the ground Andrea rushed to her side as Shane looked helplessly back to Lori. Lori ran her hand through her hair as she sighed and Maggie shook her head.

"Get her inside, she cant be around this."

"Is she infected?" Shane glanced to Lori as Maggie just looked to Andrea and Trixie. Trixie stood straight up though as Andrea put her arm around her and held her tight as she asked this. It offended her that the first question everyone but Daryl was asking was is she infected and when she threw Andreas arms off she stumbled, startling herself and Andrea as well before Shane grabbed her and lifted her up. Trixie glared to Andrea as she tried to gather her breath while Shane held her bridal style so she wouldn't fall.

"No! Im not infected! Im pregnant!" Andrea gasped as she looked over to T-Dog and then Glenn, noticing that they were with her when they didn't know, and when Dale walked closer to her Trixie started to cry a bit as he put his hand on her shoulder and looked to Shane.

"Whos?" Shane eyed Dale as he shrugged and turned to Trixie.

"Daryls, whose else?" Dale eyed her for a moment before nodding and then sighing.

"I thought you coudlnt get pregnant. You had your tubes out or something."

"No, she had them tied. She miss understood her doctors, she was young, but when they didn't keep checking her they untied and were fully functional."

"What about Ed?" Shane glanced to Trixie as she gasped and shook her head. Even thinking about that bastard having a baby with her made her sick and as she slapped at Shane he put her down on her knees as she vomited again and this time nothing cam up but some blood.

"Get her inside! She has to keep down what she eats or her body's going to reject the baby!" Shane nodded as he picked Trixie up again, despite her pitiful hits, and took her back to bed, explaining to Hershel on the way what happened. Hershel sighed as he made her promise to stay in her room until she kept something down again and when she nodded she laid in the bed while Hershel went to grab her something to eat. Before Shane walked out Trixie grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her.

"I swear….anyone other than me or Hershel tell Daryl and I will make someone a walker just to kill them again." Shanes eyes went wide as he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Got cha. Ill make sure they keep their mouths closed."

"And….find me Carol please. If….if….i cant even think it but if, I need to talk to her." Shane nodded as he frowned and ran a hand over her forehead, feeling how hot she was and nodded before he left. Hershel was walking in with a bowl of soup and some crackers and water as he passed him in the hall. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell Daryl that his girl might be in the first few weeks of pregnancy but he didn't know who other then her could tell him without him flipping his lid. This was Daryl Dixon after all. Not some guy that wanted a family. As Shane made his way back outside he found Lori talking to Andrea and when he went up to them they stopped talking and looked at his sad face.

"She doesn't want anyone, anyone at all telling Daryl unless its her or Hershel. She also wants to talk to Carol. Where is she?"

'She went to the highway, I think shes going to head back when Daryl does."

"Good, two birds with one stone. Find Carol first for her when they get back please. I got to….I got to go check the perimeter." Lori frowned as she watched Shane walk off and then turned to the house and sighed as she glanced to Andrea and they both exchanged a look of worry as they wondered what was going to happen to Trixie. 

As Lori caught Carol walking back to the RV she intercepted her first and smiled as Carol frowned to her. Seeing that it was going to be a tough time to talk to her at all she wanted to leave but it was important and when she walked into the RV she noticed Carol had cleaned up.

"Carol. I need to talk with you."

"What about Lori?"

"Uh, about Sophia. I was just wondering why she was your only." Lori couldnt do it, she was too nervous of upsetting her and when she glanced to Carol smiling she saw that she was stroking a bear in the back room before she placed it on the bed and walked towards her.

"You know, I wondered myself but a few years after Sophia was born I told myself it was because I wasn't fertile enough, or that god just didn't want another one of his children to be harmed by Ed…but after a bit of badgering, a lot of bruises, and one kidney stone later we were at the doctors and you wont belive what they told us. Sophia was my miracle baby. Eds sperm count was so low that he shouldnt have been able to have a baby, but even before I could ask about trying again the doctor told him he needed to get snipped, so his kidney stones wouldnt harm him anymore in the future, and before he even talked to me he wound up getting the operation and smiling when he told me he couldnt have any more kids. I felt so horrible, he even showed me the tests year after year that his sperm count was zero. I think it was his way of keeping me and saying if I ever did have another child they wouldnt be called his miracle child. Bastard."

"Im sorry….i mean I didn't know…but you do know we will find her right. Daryls still out there trying to find her now." Carol smiled as she nodded and turned to the window and stared to cry. Lori touched her arm lightly before she walked away from the RV, half excited and half upset as she went to see Trixie. She was laying on her bed and was looking a lot better as she was eating on a sandwich that Maggie had brought her for dinner. Lori knocked on her door and Trixie smiled as she looked up and swallowed her food.

"Come on in."

"Trixie, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Lori. Is Carol or Daryl come back yet?" Trixie seemed a bit worried as Lori smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

"And youre excited. Did someone tell Daryl and he get excited already! No wait, hed be in here by now. Did Carol get excited that she might be having another child! Is that it! Does she think this is her husbands and wants it!"

'No! No calm down girl before you make yourself sick. No I talked to Carol, couldnt figure out how to ask her to come talk to you so I made up a question bout why Sophia was her only child. Turns out, Ed shouldn't have been able to have kids to begin with, his sperm count was low, and after they found that out thanks to some kidney stone, Ed got snipped and showed Carol proof year after year so she wouldn't get pregnant from someone else and call that baby a miracle baby either. He can't be the father, he was null and void of little swimmers Trixie." Trixie was speechless as she smiled and quickly gripped her stomach. She grinned to Lori as they both heard the tell tale sign of Daryl and Lori smiled to her.

"Ive kept food down, please ask Hershel if I can go see him." Lori nodded as she walked outside of Trixies room and left her to stand up and take a few swigs of her water before she wiped her hair behind her head, then decided against that and pulled it up into a pony tail. Maggie had given her a schrunchie and told her it was to help in holding back her hair when she got hot, so she didn't get sick, and as she checked her shirt for anymore blood, they had washed it out pretty good, Hershel opened the door and smiled to her.

"So, it is his?"

"Yeah. Carol said Ed was not able to spit out sperm so he couldnt have fathered any other children with her, thank god Lori didn't tell her that I might be pregnant cause she might have gotten mad at us thinking it was his. So the only other person id Daryl and yes I was with him of my own free will."

"Good. And you kept the food down?"

"Sure did. The soup from lunch and the crackers. Half of this sandwich and even the vitamins. And a full bottle of water." Hershel smiled as he nodded and stepped back from the door.

"You can see him, don't jump or jar yourself, one wrong move and you might be throwing it all up and you need to keep your strength if its going to get better." Trixie nodded as she walked out fo the room and onto the front porch. When she noticed Daryl coming out of the RV she smiled before she waved to him and his face brightened as he smiled back. She walked over to him, crossing the yard carefully, and when the others in the camp that they had set up right in the front yard noticed her walking they all turned to see Daryl walking her way and some of them smiled but others were wondering how he was going to take the news**.**


	9. Chapter 9

"You can see him, don't jump or jar yourself, one wrong move and you might be throwing it all up and you need to keep your strength if its going to get better." Trixie nodded as she walked out fo the room and onto the front porch. When she noticed Daryl coming out of the RV she smiled before she waved to him and his face brightened as he smiled back. She walked over to him, crossing the yard carefully, and when the others in the camp that they had set up right in the front yard noticed her walking they all turned to see Daryl walking her way and some of them smiled but others were wondering how he was going to take the news. As Daryl got closer and closer to her though he noticed how slow she was walking and he got worried as she stopped once and took a deep breath before covering her mouth and closing her eyes.

"Trix?" Trixie glanced to Shane as he walked over from the camp and chuckled.

"Sorry, I smell the food. Its…its not good." Shane nodded as he understood so to help her out he put his arm around her and helped her to hurry past the campsite where the cooking chicken was. When she got to the other side of the camp, almost halfway to the RV, Shane smiled before whispering good luck to her and leaving her own her own as Daryl walked slowly up to her. He was about to pick her up and spin her but she held her hands out and chuckled a bit.

"Still sick?"

"Uh yeah, so to speak. Any fast movements might make me lose what little I have in." Daryl frowned as he wrapped his arms around her still and hugged her to him. As she wrapped her arms around him they both heard some awws coming from the camp and as Daryl glanced up Trixie blushed before gripping his arm and pulling him away where they could be alone.

"Lookers!" Daryl glared back to the camp as Trixie laughed and hit his arm before she shook her head and glanced back to the others.

"They aren't being mean Daryl, be nice."

"I am being nice. I could have flipped them off."

"Please don't make me laugh, I will get sick." Trixie chuckled as Daryl put his arm around her and hugged her to him. When he glanced down to her she smiled back up to him as they got to the field across the yard from the front of the house and way out of prying eyes and ears.

"So, what did the doctor say?"

"A lot. I got quite a lesson in tummy troubles. Anyways, how was the tracking?"

"Boring. Be better when you can get out there with me, if ya know what I mean." Trixie chuckled as she rolled her eyes and glared to Daryl.

"You are a horn dog."

"Around you."

"God you act as if you want to be bunnies."

"Bunnies?" Daryl grinned as Trixie turned to face him and smiled.

"Yeah bunnies, you know…bumping all the time, only stopping when the girls pregnant. Bunnies. That's where the phrase 'fucking like rabbits' comes from ya know?" Daryl chuckeld as he shook his head and pulled her back into him and laid his chin on the top of her head.

"Yeah well that sounds like me than…other than the part where we break cause your pregnant. You said you couldn't get pregnant right?" Daryl asked her so easily that it scared her, made her wonder if that was the only reason he was with her was because of her not being able to get pregnant, or so she thought.

"Well yeah…in theory. Everyone can get pregnant, just with my procedure theres a high chance of never."

"Well that doesnt bother me one bit."

"I bet, you wouldnt want kids anyways." Trixie bit her lip as Daryl scoffed and laughed.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, your with me?" Daryl shook his head as he turned her around and looked right at her.

"You think im with you because you cant get pregnant? You really think that's why im with you?"

"We'll, you said it. You said it doesn't bother you that in theory I cant get pregnant."

"Yeah cause it doesn't."

"Then you don't want kids."

"You don't know what I want and what I don't woman." Trixie eyed Daryl as he glared t her, he was getting mad now, and she knew it. He had too many people telling him in his life what he wanted and what he needed rather than asking him and that was one way to push his buttons real quick.

"Well, do you want kids?" Trixie was about in tears, she was so nervous as Daryl huffed and glared right at her.

"If your asking do I want you…or would I want another girl that can give me kids…you should know the answer. I wouldn't mind having a kid but if its not with you then no. You shouldn't even had to ask." Daryl shook his head as he backed up from her and went to walk away but she reached out for him and stopped him.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Daryl paused, he had said those same word to her back at the Quarry not even a week and a half ago. As he turned to her he noticed she was holding her hand out to him.

"Im not. Im upset and im going to go let off some steam."

"Don't leave me." Daryl shook his head as he gazed over her and the way she was holding herself now, as if she was cold.

"Im not. I told you I woudlnt and I wont." Trixie sighed as she clutched herself a bit tighter and watched as he waited on her.

"I have to tell you something…and im afraid you'll be mad…that's why I wanted to talk to you…but now im not so sure."

"What?" Daryl walked right back up to her and gripped her arms as he got her to look at him, he was worried yes and he hardly ever got worried.

"It was something about me…and why im sick."

"You're dying aren't you?"

'What! No. Im not dying. Im…growing." Trixie tried to find words right enough to say what she needed to say but when Daryl eyed her in confusion she chuckled before taking his hands off of her arm and placing them over her stomach. He was still confused for a moment before it all clicked. His eyes got wide as he looked to see if she was playing with him but as she smiled to him he gaped at first, then shook his head and backed up before grabbing the sides of his head and glaring at her.

"Youre playing? Youre playing a sick joke on me arent you!"

"No. Hershel says he can permanently tell me yes or no in a week, but all signs point to yes."

"You…you said you couldnt! You said you didn't have….your…u.."

"My tubes Daryl. I thought I didn't. I was confused. They tied them, saying it could kill me if I had a child back then but Hershel says I feel fine down there and over time, when you get them tied at a young age, they can come undone. With us not using protection…and Hershle saying that's what it is…it's the only answer. Im no virgin Mary Daryl." Trixie glanced to him as he stared at her for a second before frowning and shaking his head.

"No. Ed…thrers a chance that that bastard…"

"NO! Carol told Lori that he wasn't fertile. Had himself clipped long ago so they couldnt have anymore kids and to prevent a miracle child he brought home tests every year saying he was zero count. It cant be him. Its yours Daryl." Daryl looked her over again, she wasnt lying, and as he glanced to her stomach he fell to his knees. She walked over to him and when he reached out to her he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as he placed his ear to her stomach and chuckled.

"Im a father." He looked up to Trixie as she smiled down to him.

"In another week, when im stronger and fit, Hershel is going to do another test. He will make certain that I am and if I am it will mean no more running around, no more tracking and that I will have to eat. I cant lose my food anymore like I have been, it can kill it."

"No! You will eat. You will have my food if that's what it takes. You are not going to lose him." Trixie laughed as Daryl looked up to her and questioned her.

"You said him." He smiled a bit before he returned to listing to her stomach and smiling.

"You really are something else Trixie."

"Why?"

"Your as bad ass as me, you survive the world when its ending, and now your carrying probably one of the only new lives to be born since the world went to hell. Your badder than me." Trixie laughed as Daryl stood and hugged her tight, only letting her go when she squeaked and pushed back some.

"Watch it prince, don't want to make its food come back up."

"His." Trixie rolled her eyes as Daryl hugged her again and put his chin on the top of her head and smiled as he glanced into the darkness behind them.

" Are you going to be staying in your tent babe?" He shrugged as she pulled back and looked up to him.

"If I don't have too I wont."

"Well as long as we are here, I think Hershel wants me to stay in the house. Im kind of a critical deal ya know?"

"Yea ys are woman. You carrying the child of a bad ass, why wouldn't you be a big deal?" Daryl smiled as Trixie rolled her eyes and then glanced over his shoulder to see a glinting in the distance.

"What the….oh god. Daryl the others are wondering whats going on."

"Huh?" Daryl looked behind them and noticed the glinting as well and shook his head.

"Yeah that's Dales binoculars."

"Nosey bastards."

"No they are just worried, I belive most of them were worried you wouldn't take it well." Daryl shook his head as he glanced back to the group and then to her.

"Should we let them know its fine?"

"Yeah, but god don't let me near that meat, the grilling smell makes me sick." Daryl grinned a bit as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and turned with Trixie to head back to the group. As they got close they noticed Andrea and Glenn sitting down quickly while Lori was hitting Shane and Ricks arms. They were trying to not make it so obvious that they were worried about her but as they got close and they saw Daryl chewing on his thumb everyone waited for his reaction. He glanced around the group, glaring at them all, and Trixie shook her head as she knew he was still going to keep his bad ass image in front of them.

"So. Who knew before me?" Everyone glanced around and frowned as he glared at everyone before Rick stood up and cleared his throat.

"After you took off, to go tracking, Hershel came out right as you got down the road. He mentioned you liking kids wa a good thing….now…and I think that tipped us off first. Me, Shane and Lori that is."

"Did either of yall talk to her first?"

"No, she talked to us…later when she came looking for you." Daryl looked over to Lori and nodded as his grip on Trixies shoulders tightened before he glanced around and looked to Shane and Rick again.

"So what are we going to do?" Rick and Shane glanced to each other before looking back to Daryl wondering what it was he was meaning and as they noticed that he seriously wanted to know what they were doing Rick was suddenly speechless.

"Im not sure…what do you want us to do?"

"You cant get rid of it!" They looked over to Andrea as she covered her mouth and frowned as Trixie flinched. She wondered why Andrea would think that Daryl would want to do that.

"Get ride of it? Who said anything about getting rid of him. I was wondering what we are going to do now that she cant travel. Are we going to stay here or do I need to go scout for another place to stay until he comes?" everyone glanced around and were shocked as Dale stood and smiled to Daryl.

"If anything, yall can have the RV. She wont be without a soft bed and I will defiantly do whatever I need to help her out." Trixie smiled to Dale as she hugged him, he really did treat her like a daughter, but when Daryl nodded to him he chewed on his thumb again and spit a piece of the skin out before he pointed to everyone and gave them an evil look.

"Alright. But if any of you try to cut the cord I'll gut ya, ya hear?" With that Daryl turned and went to his tent, leaving Trixie there to smile and shake her head as she glanced around.

"It means hes excited hes just showing it differently than other men would." Andrea and Lori smiled first before Rick let out a sigh of relief and Glenn smiled as well, standing to hug Trixie and talk to her a bit with the others before Hershel walked out with Maggie and nodded her way.

"You need to go inside. Its going to get a bit cold and you need to rest. To much walking not good." Trixie nodded and was about to head inside with Maggie before she turned and looked at Daryls tent. He was walking out with a few things in his hands, a book and some cigarettes and another set of clothes before he walked over to Hershel and just looked at him. Hershel looked over the pile of things Daryl had and before he let him walk with Maggie and Trixie he picked up the cigarettes and shook his head.

"Come on man."

"Not in the house at least…and defiantly not around her." Daryl nodded as he glanced up to Trixie and let a small smile slip before following the girls to the house. Maggie smirked to Trixie as she showed Daryl where the shower was and that if Trixie got sick where the bucket was and where they would be if he needed them. Daryl nodded as Maggie left them alone and he glanced to Trixie.

"In bed. Docs orders." Trixie rolled her eyes as she took her shoes off, wincing as she bent a bit to far, and when Daryl saw he sighed before he grabbed her other one and took it off for her. She watched a little shocked as he put her shoes near the door and motioned for her to scoot and cover up.

"You feeling alright Daryl?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just…you've never been a love making prince remember, yet this is pretty soft for you."

"Yeah well, ya aint alone there anymore and I got him to worry about now don't I?" Daryl smiled as he went to get a shower and came back to lay in the bed with Trixie, wrapping his arms around her gently as she laid on her side. When his hands laid on her stomach she smiled as she gripped his hands with hers and looked over to him. He grinned to her before making her roll back over and go to sleep, which she did gratefully since it was the first night she got a really comfy bed. As she slipped off into the darkness with sleep Daryl gripped her stomach a bit tighter but not to tight as he chuckled. He couldnt belive he was going to be a father, at his age, and when he thought about it again he shook his head as he thanks whoever was watching over him that Trixie had gotten help when she did, or he might have never known the joy he was feeling now.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the morning of their fourth day there, the sun was shining and the group outside was busy as bees as they started the search parties again and the clothing days were getting straight now. Trixie glanced out her window as she watched Lori and Carol talking, she knew now what Lori had asked her about Sophia and even thought hurt that Trixie didn't tell her she was glad for her and Daryl and when she told them they accepted it with the grace that they could. Trixie hugged her and Daryl grunted a thanks. Rolling her eyes Trixie watched as Lori glanced around and frowned as she caught Glenn walking near the house. Trixie glanced to Glenn as well, he was going to make a run into town that day to get her some vitamins, but as Lori watched him for a bit as well Trixie started to think she might need something as well. Glancing to the guys near the trucks Trixie knew that the parties were about to go out and when she saw Daryl talking to Rick she frowned. The day before, Hershel had passed her for good on being able to walk around, but if she got tired ro started hurting she was to sit down and let him know if it didn't get better. She was still critical since her tubes were supposed to be tied and yet here they were, untied and carrying a baby. Hershel didn't want her to loose the baby at all and when she agreed to his rules Daryl had a bit of a hard time agreeing to the no sex policy, at least until the third month when there was less of a chance of a miscarriage.

"They are about to leave." Trixie glanced back to Patricia, Hershels oldest daughter, and when she smiled to Trixie she placed a tray of food in her room. Poptarts and a glass of milk along with her vitamins. She smiled as she took them quickly and went out to talk to Daryl and the others before they left. She was carrying her poptart with her as she walked down the steps, Glenn watching her now carefully as she did, and when she was making her way over to the guys at the truck Shane and Rick both watched her to make sure she didn't trip or anything as she got closer.

"Eyes on the map guys." Daryl glared at the others as Trixie got closer and she chuckled.

"Calm down there babe. Its fine. Whats going on for today?" Trixie eyed the map as Daryl pointed out the trail he was going to be tracking and when Shane said that him and Rick were taking T-Dog and Andrea Trixie smiled.

"We are going to search as far as we can for as long as we can. Hopefully we can find her before night fall."

"Weve been at it for a few days Rick. We might need to just start…"

"No Shane. We are searching for a live girl, nothing else. Now lets get ready to go. Trixie, if your going to stay here could you mind keeping an eye on Carl. Hes been trying to go off without anyone."

"Yeah sure."

"Shes not your dog Rick."

"Daryl! I need to get practice in with children anyways." She glared at Daryl as he glanced to Rick and shrugged.

"Fine, but don't over exert yourself woman. Ya understand?" Trixie rolled her eyes as the guys walked off and left them there by themselves when she hit Daryl on the arm and glared at him.

"You need to be nicer. They meant well, they don't want me hurt just like you don't, and if I cant track Sophia with you I can at least keep track of Carl." Daryl shrugged as he glanced around the camp site and noticed that no one was really watching them as he bent down to Trixie and smiled.

"You just make sure when I get back that you are mine. I hate having rules set down already, not having your attention is driving me nuts here." Trixie giggled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and nodded against his chest.

"Of course my prince." He rolled his eyes at the nickname she called him every once in a while, when they were alone, and rubbed his hand up and down her back before T-Dog and Jimmy, Beth's boyfriend, walked over to them.

"Heard you were going into the woods today Daryl."

"Yeah, heading to the ridge why?"

"Just wondering if you might be able to see your chupacabra up there too." T-Dog laughed as Daryl glared at him and Jimmy as Jimmy choked on his drink. Rick and Shane were walking back by when they heard this and paused to see what was going on as Jimmy laughed and looked to Daryl.

"Chupacabra!"

"You never heard this?" Jimmy looked to Shane as he walked over and smiled to Rick and Jimmy before Jimmy shook his head.

"Our first night in camp, Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of a time when he went squirrel hunting and he saw a chupacabra." Jimmy, Shane, Rick and T-Dog start laughing as Daryl glances to them all and growls.

"What are you braying at jackass!"

"You belive in a blood sucking dog!" Jimmy laughed again as he shook his head and Daryl glared at him before waving his hand around towards the woods.

"Do you belive dead people walking around?" Jimmy stopped laughing so hard at that and grinned as he reached out to grab a gun off of the trunk but Rick stopped him before he got one and started to lecture him. That was Trixies cue to head away from the fussing and as Daryl smiled to her when he followed she wondered briefly how he was going to get his bike up the hill.

"Daryl, are you taking your bike?"

"Naw girl….im taking a horse." Trixie smiled as she thought about seeing him on a horse but as they stared to head to the barn she thought about that again for a second before frowning.

"What if the horse hurts you?" Daryl chuckled dryly as he opened the barn and grabbed Nelly out of her stall.

"It wont. Besides ill be back faster with the horse." Trixie shrugged as she watched him saddle the horse up and then put its reigns in. She watched as he pulled her out of the barn and went to mount her but stopped for a second before reaching out to Trixie and smiling.

"Youll be back right?" Daryl nodded as he hugged her to him and kissed her quickly.

"Sure will."

"Tease."

"Got to have something to make me come back faster."

"As if me and the kid arent enough?" Trixie smirked as Daryl slapped her on the ass and grinned to her. He loved her smart ass mouth but he liked kissing it better and when he did kiss her again she melted against him. He broke it though, before it coud go further, and when he mounted the horse he turned it in the direction of the woods and nodded to Trixie as he rode off and left her there sighing and shaking her head. 

It was later in the day when Trixie was walking around outside and noticed Glenn walking pretty quickly over towards Lori and he had a look of determination on his face. frowning to herself, Trixie put the eggs down from the chicken coop and went to see what was wrong. When she rounded the house she frowned when she noticed Lori shaking her head and almost in tears as she looked to Glenn and was begging him.

"You cant tell anybody."

"You havent told him yet!" Glenn frowned as he shook his head and was confused and torn as far as what to do. Trixie frowned as well when Glenn walked past her and stopped, surprised that she was there, and smiled nervously.

"Hey Glenn, you going on that run today?"

"Uh yeah, Maggie and I are going later. You doing alright?"

"Yeah, just waiting on Daryl to come back."

"He left?" Trixie looked to Glenn with a bit of confusion and then smiled before chuckling and nodding to him.

"Yeah, he went to check the ridge up top the mountain range why? Rick said he could, you didn't know?"

"No, he was supposed to be staying here. Hershel said if we go out, we went out in pairs." Trixie just stared at Glenn, wondering if he had just missed the memo or something, when Rick and Shane came walking around the house and looked angry at each other. Trixie noticed Lori frowning to them and knew something was up so as she nodded goodbye to Glen Trixie made her way over to Rick, walking a bit faster than she really should have.

"Rick!" Rick turned from Lori to Trixie and smiled as she got closer.

"Yeah, whats up?"

"Wheres Daryl?"

"He should have been back by now, we said high noon everyone was to come back and wait until we knew what we were dealing with." Rick glanced around the open front yard and started to worry as well when he didn't see the redneck hanging around his girl.

"Hes not here Rick." He eyed Trixie as she instinctively gripped her stomach and suddenly looked weaker.

"You go back inside and I will go and try to find him."

"No. I wont be just sitting aside as everyone else in the group trys to find my man for me, I know how to track and I will go do just that."

"Trixie, your pregnant now, you can't just run off doing this stuff. What happens if you get caught by a walker?"

"I got my machete, I can handle myself."

"No. Lori take her back in, me and Shane will go looking for him." Rick sighed as she turned and left the girls to go find his friend. He knew to calm Trixie down they at least needed to try and find Daryl before the night hit. When he rounded the house to find Shane Trixie turned to Lori and held her hand up as she tried to speak to her.

"Don't Lori. I overheard you and Glenn. I take it you have something to tell and you havent yet?"

"Trixie…please don't think bad of me."

"Lori, whatever you want to do that's on you. But there is no way in hell you are going to tell me what to do. No offence but I take care of myself and my men." Trixie went to walk away when Lori whispered but Trixie heard it non the less.

"Im pregnant." Trixie froze and turned to her, hoping she had heard wrong, but when Lori frowned she shook her head and smiled to the girl.

"Oh my god! Two new babies! Are you kidding!"

"Shush! You cant tell anyone yet! I have to decide what im going to do first before I tell anyone."

"Lori what do you mean decide what you are going to do? Youre going to keep it right?"

"It might be Shanes." Trixie rolled her eyes and gave Lori a duh look, making her blush as Trixie walked back to her and frowned to her.

"Lori, everyone knew about you and Shane, if your pregnant now, after your husband came back, then it is his. If you were pregnant before you would have shown earlier. How far are you, do you know?"

"A few weeks, maybe a month. Ive missed my period about two weeks ago, I just started thinking about it to be honest when we found out about you."

"Oh. Well you are going to have yours before me than. If we both keep them that is. I hope the stress and stuff doesn't make us miscarry. besides, we need new blood in the world."

"No we don't. With the way its fucked up as is, no one needs to be born in this day of age."

"Really? That's what you think about mine too? You think I should just go off and kil it before it gets big enough to survive? Daryl and I both can live off the land on our own with no one else and this baby will be able to do that as well. The world might have gone to hell but that doesnt mean we have to go with it. We have to start repopulation the earth sometimes, and if not today it would be later. What would change? Less walkers? More military cause they really helped out didn't they? Lori, its now or never for all of us now. You love Rick youd tell him and let him be happy too girl. Besides, we have our little family here that will help us both get through it. Now, if you will excuse me, im going to leave you to think about what your going to do….ive got a man to find." Trixie sighed as she walked away from Lori and was about around the house when she called out to her.

"Im not keeping it Trixie. Im not as strong as you. I cant handle watching a newborn baby dying in this world." Trixie stopped, thinking straight back to the day on the bus, and frowned as she tired to think of something else before she threw up and remembered the last moment she saw Daryl, on the horse, riding away and seeming as free and happy as he could be. Smiling with the memory now she turned back and shook her head to Lori.

"You talk to Dale sometime. Have him explain to you why that sentence makes no sense to me. Anyone can take a cowards way out. Anyone can kill an innocent, but it takes a strong man or woman to protect them now nad days. You think about that." Trixie sighed as she walked away now, leaving Lori to wonder more about if her idea was the best or not while Trixie walked over to the barn and frowned when she saw Hershel out there and grumbling. When he noticed Trixie coming out he tried to smile but it turned out to be a groan as he went to walk past her before he paused and glanced back.

"Do you know where my horse is?" Trixie turned and smiled as she noticed that Nelly wasn't back yet and she chuckled.

"Daryl must still have her. He said he was going to go searching for Sophia with her today."

"He had no right Trixie. That's my horse, and Nervous Nelly isn't one to be taken out anyways. Shes not the best to ride through the woods with walkers like these walking around. He needs to behave himself if hes going to stay here Trixie. I wont send a woman in your condition out into the world but he can go for all I care."

"Hershel, im sure it's a misunderstanding. Rick said we could use things around the place to help us and he must have thought that invitation went out to the horses. I will talk to him and make sure he knows different when he gets back. Uh can I ask you something though?"

"Yes what is it?"

"If I went for a walk, would it harm me or the baby?"

"Huh? Oh no, a nice little walk would actually be goo for her, just don't push yourself. And remember no jumping or running right now. We don't want to jar her loose while shes trying to connect to your walls."

"Yeah I know….why are you saying her?"

"Because your heart rate is a bit low, and usually when a womans her treat is low the child is a girl. Ive got three."

"Yeah well Daryl says it's a him."

"Most men want boys first, but whatever the gender im going to make sure its healthy." Trixie smiled as Hershel went to walk out fo the barn and Trixie sighed before she turned back to him and frowned.

"Hershel."

"Yes?"

"Uh that boy…Jimmy, is he supposed to be shooting guns?" Hershel frowned and shook his head as he turned to her and started to worry right then.

"No, he isn't. Why is he?"

"Well, he told Rick that you said he could, but I think he got the idea from someone else to lie, cause Rick is so busy he forgets to communicate with anyone. If he isn't id tell Rick and let him know to ask you from now on before anyone else does anything. I don't want your family to see us an unwanted family members at Christmas time ya know?" Hershel smiled and nodded before he patted Trixies arm and walked back towards the house. As she sat on a bench outside of the barn she waited, and waited, and waited for about half an hour before the yard was completely clear for a moment and she smiled. Grabbing some rope and a nearby knife that probably Daryl left stuck in the wall Trixie looked for the direction of the horses footprints and walked to the woods, smiling as she got to the tree line and wasn't seen. When she noticed the horse had started to gallop after it got to the woods she sighed before walking the slow and long tracking process to find Daryl and the horse.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun shined down, making him shut his eyes tight as he tried to get the sun out of his face, the kicking wouldn't stop and he was about to snap as he heard growling and suddenly sat up groaning as he noticed a walker trying to chew on his shoe. Kicking at the walker and knocking him off Daryl grabbed his stick he used to get up the hill side and bashed the head in before he noticed another walker now coming around the rivers edge. Sighing to himself he looked around for something to use, he was weak now, and decided that his only way of living was hs arrow. Grabbing it as it stuck out from his back where it impaled itself on his side he grunted and ripped it out, loading it in his crossbow and firing at the last minute, dropping the walker dead.

"Son of a bitch was right." Daryl sighed as he gripped his side and groaned, blood was rushing everywhere and if he didn't take his time to get up the hill side now, he wouldn't ever be able to. Glancing to the dead walkers as he thought about what his hallucination of his brother said he gritted his teeth before snatching his shoe string out of his boot and cutting the ears of the walkers off and hanging them on the string, tying it around his neck like a necklace, and then turning to the hillside and growled. He was going to make it back, whether it was only for her or not, he was going to get out alive.

"Please don't feed the birds. Whats the matter Darylina? That all you got in you? Throw away the purse and climb!" Daryl sighed, he was almost up the hillside now as he glanced up to his brother and frowned.

"I liked it better when you were missing." Merle laughed as he leaned against a tree and looked down on his brother.

"Come on don't be like that. Im on your side. Only one if I remember right."

"Yeah! Since when!" Daryl gripped the tree in front of him again, trying to pull himself up over that last side to be safe but as his foot slipped Merle laughed at him.

"Hell since the day you were born baby brother. Somebody had to look after your worthless ass."

"You never took care of me. You talk a big game but you was never there. Hell you aint here now! Guess things never change."

"Well Ill tell ya what….im as real as your chupacabra." Daryl growled as he looked up to his brother and swung for him.

"I know what I saw!"

"Yeah and im sure them m-shrooms you ate had nothing to do with it right? Did ya ever get around to telling that sweet little thang of ours about how much of a druggie you were?" Daryl growled as he moved up about another foot and glared to his brother.

"Youd best shut the hell up!" Merle laughed as he bent down and looked to his brother.

"Or what? Youre gonna come up here and shut my mouth for me? Well come on and do it then! If you think youre man enough."

"I know im man enough!" Daryl moved his foot again, slipping a bit this time but holding tight to the tree as he tried to get his breath.

"Hey kick off them damn high heels and climb son! You know what? If I were you I'd take a pause for the cause brother. Cause I don't think youre gonna make it to the top."

"Shut up Merle!"

"No, I don't think you're gonna make it. Shame really, no one to watch over baby girl when you die." Daryl glared at Merle before he swung his foot up and lifted himself a bit higher and glared at him.

"You can go to hell." Daryl tried to climb a bit more as Merle laughed and shook his head to his brother.

"Come on! Come on little brother. Grab your friend Ricks hand. Get to your woman!" Daryl reached over the top of the hill, reaching for the stretched out hand of his brother, but when he grabbed solid ground and pulled himself up and stood he started to breathe heavily as he leaned up against a tree and glared.

"Yeah you better run!" Daryl glanced around and smiled a bit as he sat and took a breather. He had to get back, back to her, back to his kid. Back to Rick? No! He was going back for her, to hell with Rick, he wasn't his errand boy. He was still his old self, looking out for number one. And right now number one was Trixie. Standing Daryl shook his head and gripped his side before walking the long hard path back home.

Trixie was halfway through the woods, no walkers yet, when she noticed Nelly drinking water out of a creek. She smiled but then as she looked around she didn't see any sign of Daryl and started to worry. As she walked to Nelly she bucked but calmed down when Trixie held her hand out to her and smiled.

"Its ok girl, were going home. The barn? Yeah that's it come on." Trixie got her to walk over to her before she neighed and snorted by her hand. Trixie sighed as she grabbed the reigns of the horse and started to walk back the way she had came. glancing to the saddle she didn't notice anything of Daryls still on it, she wondered briefly if he had let her go, but then she shook her head. Daryl wouldn't have let the horse go on its own. No he ether got thrown or he lost her when he dismounted. Frowning and remembering Hershel saying her name was nervous Nelly Trixie started to wonder where she might have thrown Daryl. It had to be the only answer. Taking a risk, a huge one at that, Trixie got the horse in place and mounted her with ease. Turning her around she started to scan the ground before she found the tracks of Nellys past where abouts and made her walk back the way she had came. She was going to find where Daryl was even if it killed her. And it would have if it didn't take long to get there. Nelly was just right over a ridge from where Trixie noticed blood and the signs of a struggle. Jumping down she frowned as she saw that Daryl had rolled down a hills edge and down in the gully were two dead walkers. At least she knew he was alive. Mounting Nelly again she decided that if Daryl wasn't there he was either on his way home or he had taken shelter for the night. Turning Nelly back to the farm she started that way with an easy and steady trot so she would make it before nightfall and as she passed the trees that had pieces of rope tied to them she knew she was going in the right direction.


	12. Chapter 12

Trixie rode out of the woods, seeing that everyone wa gathered around a campfire near the RV. And as she got the horse to trot over to them she noticed Rick, Shane, Glenn and T-Dog rushing over to the horse and her…all talking at once.

"What are you doing!"

"Are you crazy!"

"You could have gotten hurt! Or killed!" Trixie rolled her eyes before she glanced to Shane and waited on his comment.

"Nothing from the peanut galley over here? I went to find Daryl! He got thrown I think, Nelly was on her own."

"He could have just lost her you don't know that he got threw." Shane reached up and helped Trixie get off of the horse as Dale and Andrea glanced over the RV and frowned to her.

"You were supposed to be here relaxing Trixie! DO you want to lose the baby?"

"No Andrea I don't, but I don't want to lose Daryl either. No one else was going out, Hershel said that Nervous Nelly here was known for throwing people, I got worried." Rick and Shane were about to complain to her again but Andrea got everyone attention as she canned the woods near the far side of the farm and gasped.

"Walker! Walker!" Everyone looked up to her as Trixie frowned and shook her head.

"couldnt be, there were none in the woods!"

"Is it just the one?"

"I bet I can nail it from here." Trixie glanced to Andrea as she aimed with her rifle and Rick shouted at her no. Shane took out his knife and was already running into the field before anyone could do a thing and Rick sighed as he ran after him.

"Andrea, let us handle it. Put down the gun."

"Andrea don't."

"Back off Dale." Dale looked down to Glenn and Trixie before Glenn sighed and took off running, T-Dog following as Trixie growled and went to follow.

"You stay put!"

"Dale im not letting them get hurt!"

"No! You stay put!" Trixie frowned before she grabbed a nearby gun and started to walk fast into the field. She knew she shouldn't have been running, but she wasn't weak, and yes the baby wasn't hurting her, so she knew she was okay, and as she got up to the guys she heard Rick and Shane fussing before they got to far.

"Shane, Hershel wants to deal with walkers on his land."

"What for! We got it covered!" Shane went to pull his gun up and aim it at the walker, Trixie sighed as she got to his side but Rick aimed first before he even looked. Trixie was right beside them and was about to pass to kill the walker with her knife when Shane pulled her back before Glenn chuckled and shook his head.

"Is that Daryl?" Trixie, Rick, Shane and T-Dog turned to look at Glenn before glancing to Daryl and seeing that it was in fact him. He was limping and bloody, muddy all over and he seemed to be a living walker if you would. Trixie gasped as she noticed him looking straight at the gun Rick had pointed to him. He glanced over to Shane and how he had his arms around Trixie waist and then he noticed that Trixie herself was looking a bit worse for wear and he frowned. glaring back to Rick he eyed the gun before looking at Ric again.

"That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head. You gonna pull the trigger or what?" Rick sighed as he went to put the gun down when they all heard a shot ring out and Daryl twisted as he hit the ground bleeding from his head.

"NO!" Trixie slapped at Shane and rushed to Daryls side, Rick turning and shouting to Andrea to stop and when Glenn glanced back he waved for them to hold fire. Trixie was at Daryls side as he glanced up for a second and looked over to Rick as he went to grab his arms.

"No. No! Oh come on get up!" Rick grabbed Daryls and lifted him with Shanes help, Daryls feet giving out on him once as they almost all three fell. Daryl glanced to Rick before his head fell back and he chuckled.

"I was kidding." Trixie laughed shakily as she reached over Rick and touched Daryl but he didn't respond. She noticed his eyes were closed and she turned to Shane, who glanced back to her as they tried to drag his unconscious body over the field.

"What on earths going on out here?" Trixie glanced up to see Hershel yelling from across the field as Andrea and Dale were rushing to them. Andrea noticed Daryl being held by Rick and Shane and she gasped.

"Oh my god! Is he dead?"

"Unconscious. You just grazed him."

"But look at him! What the hell happened?" Trixie glanced up from Daryl to Andrea before narrowing her eyes and loosing it.

"Ill tell you what happened, you acted on your own instead of listing to Rick and shot Daryl! Are you stupid or just trying to prove something! You could have killed him! Then where would I and the baby you were so worried about be!" Andrea frowned as Glenn pointed to his Daryls neck and stuttered.

"Guys, hes wearing ears." Rick and Shane pause before glancing to Daryls neck when Trixie snatches the necklace off and snarls at Glenn.

"Lets keep that to ourselves alright?" Glenn and Rick nod to Trixie as she shoves the ear necklace into Ricks shirt and pleads with her eyes to Shane not to say a word. T-Dog was holding something up from behind them as Hershel made his way to them in the field and he surprised everyone.

"Guys, isn't this Sophia's?" Everyone looked back to T-Dog and gasped as Hershel made it to Daryl and touched the side of his head.

"What happened!" Trixie glared to Andrea before she looked to Hershel.

"Hes had an accident. Can you help?"

"Yes. Yes I can, get him in the house. Take him to her room. Hes going to need stitches and some blood. Maggie get my stuff ready. Trixie you move it now, you weren't supposed to be doing anything hard you know this."

"Im sorry, I cant let him get hurt and not react." Hershel frowned a bit as he noticed Trixie rubbing Daryls hair out of his eyes. Nodding to Rick and Shane Hershel lead them back to the house while the others looked on shocked.

"Im sorry Trixie! Im so sorry!"

"Save it Andrea!" Lori went to grip Trixie arm but she snatched away as she followed Shane and Rick to her room. When they put Daryl on top of the covers Hershel commented that his shirt needed to be off. Trixie frowned before she stood and held her hands out to th guys motioning for them to leave.

"You cant lift him Trixie!"

"Ill be fine damn it!" She shoved Rick and Shane out of the room before Dale stood by the door and frowned as he bowed his head and stumbled over his words.

"Could I help?" Trixie glanced to him before turning and seeing that Daryl was bleeding out bad on the bed.

"Sure, come in. Lift him by his shoulders please and be careful of his back." Trixie shut the door behind her as she walked over to the bed and started to unbutton Daryls shirt, frowning as Hershel got a tub of warm water ready and his stitching supply.

"Its going to be a long night I can tell."

"You aint kidding. Damn it Daryl im supposed to be doing this on better terms man." Trixie chuckled as Dale smiled to her when she finished his shirt and threw it off his shoulders. She checked his upper torso before glancing down to his side and noticing the hole in him. She clamped her hands over her mouth, trying not to throw up, as she pointed it out and Hershel frowned before he placed a damp rag over the wound.

"I need his head first, it's the freshest wound. Toss his shirt over to the other side please, turn him this way." Dale stood behind them on the other side of the bed when Trixie ripped the shirt down Daryls arms and struggled to get his hands out before Dale helped her, getting Daryls left hand out first before motioning for Trixie to sit and laying Daryl down on the bed and pulling the shirt off his right hand. When Dale dropped it in the corner he stood there and watched as Hershel rolled Daryl on his side, Trixie putting his head in her lap, and he started to wipe the blood off of his temple and sigh.

"Is he going to be alright Hershel?"

"Will he live to see his kid? Yes. But will he be alright? Im not sure. We are going to have to give him some antibiotics for the swelling in his stomach there, and these stitches can only keep things in, not an infection out."

"He'll take whatever you give him ill make sure of it." As Trixie rubbed her hand over his forehead Dale noticed long scratch looking marks on Daryls back and when he started to stare to try and figure out what they were Trixie caught him and frowned.

'Sorry."

"Its fine, I think anyone who dont know what they are would stare. Its scars. Don't ask my why or how, Im not telling. But please. Don't bring them up though please." Dale nodded as Daryl flinched and started to stir but Trixie held him tight to her as he tried to swat at what Hershel was doing. Looking back down to his head in her lap Trixie reached out to stop Daryl from hitting Hershel but she couldnt get his hands without interrupting Hershel himself.

"Dale, if you wouldn't mind please hold his hands." Dale nodded as he went and gripped Daryls wrists in his hands, stopping him from hitting Hershel, as Trixie hushed him.

"Daryl babe, its alright, your alright. Hershel is stitching you up. Please be still. Don't fight us." Daryl groaned before he tried to move his head but Trixie held him tight. Hershel frowned as he finished the stitching on Daryls temple and the glanced down to his side.

"That's next." As Hershel cleaned up Daryls head, Trixie frowned as she watched Hershel then start to clean the wound on his side. Daryl was still unconscious and it made Trixie chuckle for a second and that got Dales attention.

"You alright?"

'IM fine, just thinking how much harder would this be if he was awake?"

"probably not as bad as you think. He knows when it has to do with saving his life he better act right."

"He knows when it comes to pissing me off her better act right." Dale smiled and chuckled as Trixie ran her fingers lightly around his temple and frowned. She started to cry a bit as Dale leaned over the back of the bed and gripped her shoulder.

"Andrea didn't mean to shot him you know? She really thought he was a walker." Trixie gritted her teeth ad she closed her eyes tight.

"She shouldn't have shot. Rick and Shane had him taken care of. You should have heard him, he told Rick if he was going to shot him to shot. Then Andrea did and he joked, he joked with Rick Dale. He told him he was just kidding." Dale frowned as Trixie put her forehead down on Daryls and watched Hershel cleaning his side. Hershel was getting more water as Dale went to move around the bed to see if he would be able o help Hershel with anything. Trixie was sobbing lightly as she eyed Daryls chest and wondered how he had gotten so hurt, and why he had ears around his neck, when Daryl coughed and reached up to touch her arms.

"Yeah….well I didn't think the sheriff had it in him to shoot me. Did you?" Trixie gasped and laughed a bit as she hugged Daryl and he winced.


	13. Chapter 13

"Watch his stiches darling. Welcome back to the waking world young man. Im about to stitch up your wound here and I need you to stay as still as possible alright?" Daryl groaned as he glanced down to his side and noticed he had no shirt on. glancing back up to Trixie he smirked before nodding.

"As long as im right here, I think ill be fine. You strip me woman?" Trixie laughed as she shook her head and eyed his wound again before closing her eyes and turning her head.

"Yeah, Hershel needed to see your wounds."

"Naw don't lie, you wanted to see me. Could have just asked." Trixie chuckled again before Daryl hissed and glanced down to where Hershel was dabbing his arrow wound and frowned.

"What happened her son?"

"Arrow." Trixie gasped as she instinctively hit his shoulder and glared at him.

"I told you to be careful! How the hell did you shoot yourself!"

"That damn horse! She threw me, I rolled down a hill side and the arrow decided it liked it better in my side then on my cross bow." Trixie sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"Did it go all the way through or is that you that pulled it out?" Hershel glanced to Daryl as he eyed the old man before replying but Trixie beat him to it.

"Two dead walkers at the bottom, he pulled it out." Daryl chuckled, Trixie did know him all too well, but when he realized what she had just said he turned and looked up to her and he was angry.

"How did you now about the walkers?" Hershel now was interested a bit in this as he too glanced to Trixie as he was tending to Daryls wound. Trixie was wide eyed now as she realized she just outed herself and Dale smirked her way.

"Was that why we didn't find you after we talked at the barn young lady?" Trixie looked over to Hershel as he glanced up from Daryl's side and frowned. Daryl saw the deer in the headlights look and went to sit up but grimaced as his side cried out in pain. Hershel was about to make him lay back dow but thought better of it.

"You went to find me!"

"You were gone for so long! You said they knew but Rick and Shane said you should have been back by noon!"

"Doesn't mean you come find me damn it! You could have gotten hurt! It's a wonder you didn't find a walker woman!"

"I found the two you shot!"

"How? How did you even find that hill side?"

"I tracked Nelly. Found her near a creek, got her and rode her back to where I saw the fall. I knew it was you but you were gone. If you werent back at the farm I knew youd be camping for the night but I had to get Nelly back at least. I came through the woods right before you did, just I came through by the RV."

"Its true, we were wondering who was running in like a bat out of hell."

"I was trotting! I didn't run the horse!" Daryl groaned before putting his hand on his head and swearing under his breath. Hershel didn't like the news either and as he glared at Trixie he shook his head.

"When Im done with him, me and you are going to have a bit of a talk. Im going to check you again and from now on unless Rick or Lori is with you, you don't leave the house."

"Hey!"

"You either, your quarantined here for a few days. You are going to have a fever with that infection on your side. Now, since you can sit go wash up and come back for me to stitch it up as well. Then you two can have something to eat and go to bed." Hershel nodded as Daryl sighed but nodded once to the old man and glanced to Trixie. She frowned, she knew he was mad, but as Dale and Hershel walked out of the room to give them a moment Daryl stood and went to walk to the bathroom. Trixie got up as well and went to help him but he pushed her back.

"Look I don't need ya worrying about me alright! I can handle myself, I have to."

'No you don't! Youre not alone around here anymore Daryl." Trixie watched as he walked to the toilet and sat on it, turning the shower on as he gripped his side in pain.

"Yeah I am woman." Trixie gasped as she tired to think about where this would be coming from. Daryl was concentrating on getting the water the right temperature as Trixie slipped out of the bathroom and went to sit on the bed. He didn't notice either until he looked up to ask her something but seen she was gone. Already starting to wonder he stood and got to the door before he saw her on the bed, knees up to her chest, and looking off into space. He didn't know what she was thinking but as he went to go to her she shook her head.

"Don't." He paused as he looked her over.

"Don't what?"

'Don't come near me."

'What the hell not!" Trixie frowned as she looked over to Daryl and showed him that she had been crying, again she had been crying, and when she wiped her face he noticed that she was holding something.

"No one cares about you so why should you care about anyone? Once your stitched up, I'll find another room. You can be alone if that's what you want." Daryl shook his head as he thought about why she was saying this before he caught what he had said to her not moments before. He grimaced as he tried to back peddle but he knew he would only fuck himself over more so he decided to explain.

"Trixie, that's not what I meant. You know as well as I do that if it wasn't for you, this group wouldn't have a thing to do with me." Trixie looked up to Daryl and shook her head as she laughed.

"Your wrong. When I told Rick you werent back yet he was the first to want to go find you. He was held off for some reason because he has a large group to watch over Daryl. But we was going to find you. I just happen to be the first to leave. Everyone here cares for you in one way or another, we are a family you know?"

"No! They aint my family, my family got left back in Atlanta and had to cut his own hand off!" Trixie glared at Daryl as he leaned against the door frame and glared right back. They were both stubborn and hard headed so this was gong to be interesting.

"He did it to himself, and you and Rick went back for him remember! That was the same night Shane beat the hell out of Ed for what he did. He protected me like Rick went back to help Merle. Like family Daryl!"

"Family wouldn't have left him out there to begin with."

"Well family wouldn't go running off and getting hurt when they have someone here that needs them!"

"I was looking for Sophia!"

"I know!" Trixie was standing now, staring Daryl down as he stood as straight as he could and was staring her down as well. shaking his head he turned his back and went to the shower to clean off when she let out a silent scream, as if she wanted to scream loudly but knew shew couldnt and just bit her tongue.

"What the hells wrong with you woman?" Trixie glared at Daryl as he was trying to unbutton his jeans but hit hs side and winced in pain. Trixie sighed before she walked over to him, stomped is more like it, and gripped his jeans for him and batted his hands away.

"You! Youre whats wrong with me! I get it Daryl, you have to try and prove yourself but not to them ok? They know youre out there trying to find Sophia and some would say you shouldn't when you have someone else to be looking out for here but I know you wont back down. I don't mind you playing hero while they are running around like chickens with their heads cut off but ill be damned if I let you treat me like youre treating them. I wont be just some errand girl for you, telling everyone where you are when you leave and taking care of your wounds when you return. When you told me never to turn my back on you I thought you would never do it to me and yet here I am already worried about loosing you because you are going to play martyr for people who need you a lot more than you know!" Trixie snatched his belt out and tossed it aside as she shoved him to sit and took his boots off and noticed that he was missing a shoelace.

"Im nothing of importance to them Trix. Im nothing but redneck trash. Im the errand boy here, not you babe, im the one that they are all laughing at behind my back. They don't need me and the day is gonna come when they scrape me off their heels like I was dog shit! They aint my kin…they aint blood or family to me Trixie. They don't care about me….noboyd did…not even Merle." Trixie sighed as she put his boots aside and looked to him. She knelt in front of him while he was sitting on the toilet and looked back to her.

"Daryl, they do care about you, you just don't see it. I do. They know you are one of the main people we need to survive and they respect your word. Rick turns to you out of everybody when things get rough. They don't think you're dog shit Daryl….redneck yes, but that's a good thing. And beside them…I care. Don't I matter? Don't we matter?" Trixie took Daryls hand and placed it on her stomach, making him glance to her and grin. He nodded as he stood up, pulling her with him, and kissed her for a moment before he finished stripping and stepped inside the shower. Trixie stood on the outside, watching as Daryl let the dried blood wash down the drain, and when he went to rub over his wound he winced and made Trixie turn her face, clenching her fists and trying not to get sick.

"Sorry babe." Trixie shook her head as she chucked and looked to him.

"Its fine. Here, let me clean the back, Hershel will need both entry and exit clean."

"Well, that's easy, just do the back."

"I still cant belive you ripped it out of ya Daryl."

"Hell I had to woman! Walker's were creeping down on me." Trixie sighed as she took the rag with soap from Daryl and made him turn around. As he bent over and gave her free rang of his back she sighed before running her fingers over his old scars and then down to the new hole.

"Another scar for ya huh?" Trixie chuckled as she wiped the dried blood from around the wound and frowned as she noticed it was starting to bleed freshly. Daryl glanced down and saw it on his stomach as well when Trixie ran the rag over his back and as she got done he glanced back to it and nodded.

"That should do it." Trixie handed him a towel for his head and while he was drying his hair she went to get Hershel. He came in quickly, he didn't like hearing it was bleeding again, and when he saw Daryl sitting in boxers on the bed he sighed and motioned for him to lay on his side. Trixie put one fo the towels out that Hershel asked her to and then sat on the floor in front of Daryls face, smiling to him as Hershel went to work and cleaned the inside of the wound, pulling out bits and pieces of twig and spare skin that got lost in there when he snatched the arrow out. As Hershel started to stitch his holes together Daryl would flinch every so often, making Trixie flinch as well, before she reached up and gripped his arm and smiled.

"Youre all done. Now you will need to stay still, no moving for the night, and we will bring in dinner soon. Trixie im going to need to check you too soon."

"We can now if ou want, let hi rest." Hershel nodded as he went to show her out but Daryl snapped up last minute and gripped her hand.

"Don't leave." Trixie eyed Daryl and nodded as Hershel smiled and looked him over.

"Later than." Trixie chewed on her lip before she eyed the side of the bed where Daryl was laying and eyed Hershel.


	14. Chapter 14

"Could we just get it over with here?" Hershel went wide eyed as he glanced to Daryl and noticed he was just as shocked as he was. Nodding Hershel continued getting his things and went out of the room, leaving Trixie to walk around the bed and over to the other side to get ready.

"Why?"

"Why are we doing this? We have to make sure its alright."

"No, why are you doing it in here?"

"Oh well why not?" Daryl glanced at her from over his shoulder as Hershel walked back in and around the bed towards Trixie with gloves and a small silver tool that looked like forceps.

"What the hell is that?" Daryl rolled now, Hershel frowning at him as he motioned for him to be quite and then glanced to Trixie.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Cant be as bad on the third time right?" Trixie smiled as Hershel handed her the silver tool, she eyed Daryl as if she was sorry before she put the tool into her mouth and bit down on it. Daryl watched, confused as Trixie laid back on the bed and Hershel pulled the covers over her lower half. As Trixie put her arms over her face Hershel put his hand under the blanket cover and his other hand on her lower stomach above the covers. As he pushed his fingers around inside of her and felt for her cervix she bit onto the silver tool hard, gripping her own arms as Hershel hushed her and pushed down on her lower stomach.

"Its still closed, about five degrees back. I belive its taking rather well. You have no more swelling, no more blood, and I belive that you are going to carry pretty high during the pregnancy. It already seems as if its taken to your uterus at a higher lever than usual. All in all no damage." Hershel pulled his hand out, minimal blood on his glove, as Trixie pulled the silver tool out of her mouth and sighed.

"Thank god. When are we doing this again?"

"Oh well if you start to bleed again or have some kind or problem we will do it then. If not, id say in about two weeks. By that time I might be able to feel the uterus closing and we will know we are out fo the woods." Trixie sighed as she relaxed against the bed and smiled. Hershel glanced to Daryl before he took the silver tool and his gloves and left the room, letting Trixie get her underwear and jeans back up without being embarrassed and letting her have time to explain what the hell that thing was as Daryl put it.

"This happen every time?" Trixie glanced to Daryl as he watched her from the bed and she nodded.

"When he has to check me he has to feel. Ir hurts, no opener like a real OBGYN would use, so I have to bite down as he pushed around."

"On that!"

"Well, we tried a rag but I gaged on the cloth feel. Then Rick suggested the but of his knife but the leather didn't do good either. Silver doesnt taste as bad and Hershel says the clamps there wount break my teeth."

"Why not just bite your own hand?"

"Really Daryl? Next time ill use your hand and you can see why not. I about bit a chunk out of my own hand before Maggie suggested a rag the first time." Trixie grinned as she shook her head and Daryl nodded as if he understood. When Trixie got up off the bed and walked to the door Daryl looked to her before grabbing her hand and making her stop.

"Where are you going?"

"To get us dinner. And check on Andrea. Shes got to be worried about you. I know she didn't mean it." Daryl nodded before he pulled her down to him and gripped the back of her neck as he kissed her. She smiled as she held his face in her hands and kissed him back before lightly running her finger over his new stitches.

"Watch it woman. Wounded here." Trixie chuckled as she kissed him on the temple and nodded before she walked out, shutting the door behind her and going to find Andrea. She was outside on the front porch and as Trixie passed the kitchen she noticed everyone in there cooking dinner. She smiled as she walked out the front door, scaring Andrea and making her jump, but smiling as well when Trixie smiled to her.

"I am so sorry! I cant…I mean…how is he!"

"Hes fine Andrea, just a bit worse then he was when he left. He stuck himself with his own arrow, but other than that hes fine."

"Hes not fine though, I shot Daryl!"

"Hey don't be to hard on yourself, weve all wanted to shoot Daryl." Trixie smiled to Dale as he came up behind Andrea and actually got her to smile. Trixie nodded as she leaned into Andrea and whispered.

"sometimes, I wanted to shoot him twice." Andrea chuckled this time as she shook her head and Lori called them all to dinner. Trixie walked in with Andrea and fixed her a plate before getting one for Daryl but Shane stopped her, motioning towards the hall, and saying Carol had already got him one. Trixie nodded as she walked back to her room and saw the door cracked a bit and Carols back at it as she talked with Daryl.

"I brought you some dinner, you must be starving." Daryl glanced to the food that Carol has sat on the table on the other side of the bed and nodded to it. Carol nodded as se glanced dow to Daryl laying in the bed and frowned. Leaning over him Trixie watched as Carol kissed Daryl on his forehead and he sort of flinched. Smiling to herself, Trixie knew Daryl wasn't one for much lovey dovey if it wasn't her, she watched as Carol chuckled a bit before Daryl glanced up to her.

"Watch out, I got stitches." Caro laughed a bit at this, Trixie almost laughed to before Carol sighed and started to play with the edge of their sheets.

"You need to know something. You did more for my little girl today than her own daddy ever did in his whole life."

"I didn't do anything Rick or Shane wouldn't have done."

"I know. Youre every bit as good as them." Daryl shook his head as he pulled the covers over his back, Trixie frowned when she noticed you could vaguely se his scars, and when Carol glanced down to his back she faltered in her steps before Trixie knocked on the door, grabbing her attention and looking dead at her with a 'don't say a word' look.

"Hey, I was going to grab that for him, you didn't have to but thanks. Andreas shook up about shooting him. Wanted to make sure she was ok."

"Ok its fine, nothing that took too much time. Hes worth it too."

"Hey, we will find her ok? Don't worry about that." Carol smiled as she hugged Trixie once, lightly touched her stomach and chuckled before leaving her to close the door and sit on the bed beside Daryl. He grinned as he turned on his back and looked at her holding her dinner plate.

"You alright?"

"Im fine, you need to eat." Daryl looked at her as if she had just said something funny before he scooted and sat up.

"You need to eat. Go on." Trixie grinned as she picked through the dinner Lori and them made before finally starting to eat something. Daryl could tell she was uncomfortable, she really ate to begin with now they were all worried about her eating everything, so he picked up his plate and smiled to her as he picked at his food too.

"You going to promise me something Daryl?"

"Whats that woman?" Trixie smiled as she turned to him and noticed he had a bit of blood dripping down the side of his face, it was too light to be fresh and when Trixie reached over and wiped it away she noticed it was blood that was washed from his hair, he hadn't dried it good and now red water basically was starting to drip down him. Shaking her head as she wiped the blood water on her jeans she picked up another pice of the meat and started chewing.

"You are going to be more careful." Daryl chuckled as he took a sip of his drink and shook his head this time.

"Im always careful girl." He smiled as she rolled her eyes at his pick name for her. When she glanced to him though her face turned sad as she looked over the gun shot wound and then the arrow wound. He noticed what shew as looking at and started to shake his head no.

"Daryl."

"Look, this was an accident, and this wasnt my fault. Ill be fine I promise." Trixie sighed as she put her plate down in her lap and nodded. She wanted to belive that, she wanted to belive that they would all be fine but when she stopped to think about it were any of them really fine?

"Daryl weve got another kid in the group." Daryl glanced to Trixie before he put his plate aside and turned to her.

"What?"

"Lori." Trixie copied him and leaned across to put her plate up too as Daryl took in what she had said.

"Shes…pregnant?"

"Yeah. She doesnt know whose it is. No one else but me and Glenn know. Please don't tell Rick or Shane, you wouldn't have wanted them to tell you. Besides, she said something to me before I left today."

"What?" Daryl was now fixated on Trixie as she fiddled with her fingers and sighed, she didn't know what she was thinking but after finding Daryl almost dead and then him getting shot so easily over being mistaken for a walker….well she had stated to wonder.

"She said she didn't want hers. Said something about how could we bring up new life in the dead world or something like that."

"Do you agree with her?" Trixie shrugged as her hands fell to her stomach.

"Not really, but you have to think about it. What happens….if I do carry full term…"

"When. Not if."

"Ok when I carry full term, what happens if something goes wrong? What happens if something happens to the baby itself? I mean, its hard enough that you lost Merle, could you stand back and watch one of us go? Look at you! One accident and you came what…half an inch from death yourself!"

"Im not dead and nothings going to happen to you, don't worry about that."

"Daryl, I stood there, I watched as you struggled to walk to us and then hit the gorund…after a gun shot rang out…I didn't think id ever have to stand there and see someone I love get shot but I did and I didn't like it." Daryl smirked as he watched Trixie looking off towards the end of the bed, she didn't even notice what she had just said, and when she turned to look at him she was surprised. Instead of thinking about what she was trying to mean, about how they were going to stay safe and raise a baby, he was smiling at her. She shook her head and glanced behind her incase someone else had walked in but it was still just them. Glancing back to Daryl she mouthed 'what' as if it was a big secret as to why he was just smiling.

"You…you worry to much. We will be fine. Ya got me to watch after ya don't ya?" He smiled as he moved the covers that he had been covering up with and motioned for her to lay down. When she sighed and rolled her eyes she knew it was a lost cause to fight with him tonight about it but she knew that they needed to talk sooner rather than later. When she was laid down on the pillow she glanced to him as he reached across her and turned the lamp in the room off and settled down behind her. She shook her head as she felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her to him. Once she heard him lightly snoring she laid there though, eyes open, wondering what he found so funny about the whole world coming to an end and them rasing a baby in this kind of world thing but she couldnt figure it out. She also didn't see the funny thing about someone she loved getting shot and…..

"Oh no." Trixie covered her mouth as she glanced back to Daryl and shook her head. Did she really just say tha to him when he hadn't even hinted around to it? They didn't get together thinking anything like that did they? She was there to fill his needs and he was there to….well he was there to be with her. She wanted him because he was funny to her…he taught her useful stuff and he was the only man that really cared for her and worried if she was hurt or not…other than Merle or her father. She started to wonder if he might actually have thought the same about her though and just couldn't say anything yet. Did he care for her like that? Hed be gone if he didn't right? Trixie sighed as she rolled over in his grip and faced him, making his arm tighten around her as she moved. Smiling she reached out and ran her hand gently over his forehead before she placed a kiss on his stitches and nuzzled up to his chest and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Daryl was grunting as Hershel wrapped the gauze around his head and frowned at him reluctance to let him. He sighed when he had to stop and make him look at him once more before he tried again to finish. Daryl was ready to go outside and finish the hunt for Sophia, he didn't have time to sit in the house all day and be babied.

"Daryl sit still damnit! If he cant do it right its going to take longer!" He glanced to Trixie as she came out of the bathroom in a fresh shirt and pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"You try to sit through being wrapped up like a big cotton swab. Its annoying." Trixie eyed him for a second before she grabbed a tool of of Hershels tool plate he brought in with him and put it between her teeth and gave Daryl a sarcastic face as she threw her arms out.

"Remember this?" Trixie saw Daryl grin a bit before nodding hard and shutting his mouth while Hershel finished the bandage and nodded.

"Well, this should do to keep the wound clean and the blood from flowing into your eyes. Don't go doing anything today that will risk your stitches and you should be fine."

"That means no being you babe." Daryl groaned as he glanced back to Trixie and saw she was putting on her shoes and getting ready to go outside.

"Where in the hell do you think youre going woman?"

"Im going outside. Theres clothes to do and a few patrols to pull. Im not on bed rest so I can." Trixie winked to Daryl as Hershel chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"Now I wont object to him joining his soon to be with the chores if that's what your hinting at youngin."

"Soon to be? Soon to be bitched at? He don't do chores."

"Well, you would need someone to patrol while your cleaning and such, he coud do that."

"As long as I have my crossbow ill be good." Hershel smiled as he stood and walked out of the room, leaving Trixie and Daryl to discus it on their own when Daryl stood and smiled to Trixie.

"No."

'Ill be fine, besides I don't take orders from no one." Trixie glared at him as she walked up to him and poked him in the middle of his bare chest.

"You are injured, if you can tell me what to do when im sick I can tell you. Besides, we arent in front of the others so you cant deny me now." Trixie smiled and giggled as Daryl gripped her waist and sat her on the bed.

"I don't think so woman. If your going , im going." Trixie rolled her eyes as Daryl grabbed another shirt out of the bag that Rick brought them inside and started to button it up.

"Huh, red plaid. Never took you to be the farmer type." Daryl rolled his eyes before ripping the sleeves off of the shirt and tossing them in the trash.

"Better?" Trixie laughed as she nodded and waited on him to put his boots on, minus a shoe lace in one of them, and when he was ready Trixie grabbed his hand and made him follow her out to the fields where Lori and Carl were already trying to collect the eggs without breaking any. Trixie laughed as she opened the door and walked in to help, leaving Daryl to lean against the outer frame of the coop and watch.

"Mom im fine! Don't look so worried!"

"Its my job."

"No its not. Youre a housewife." Trixie giggled as she stood from grabbing eggs from the bottom and looked to Carl.

"Yeah punk? Are we all housewives then cause im not a wife."

"Youre not married, she is. That's a housewife right?"

"You see my house around here? A housewife." Lori reached over and pulled Carls hat down before she giggled with Trixie and watched as Carl looked over to some chicks.

"They don't have a mother." Trixie and Lori exchanged a glance before realizing that Carl didnt realize that the bigger hens were used for food.

"She might be somewhere else." Carl turned to look at Lori and Trixie as he shook his head.

"Maybe she got eaten. everything is food for something else." Lori stared at her son in shock as he grabbed the basket of eggs he had and went to the door. Daryl held it open for him and glanced in to the girls before nodding to the kid.

"Want me to get him?"

"Huh, no. NO hes fine. I'll go talk with him." Lori looked to Trixie who smiled as she shook her head and grabbed Loris eggs.

"Ive got them, go." Lori smiled before she went off after Carl and Trixie walked out holding the two baskets og eggs.

"Let me get one." She turned to glance to Daryl but before she coul d complain or say no she smiled and held out the lightest basket.

"Thanks." He smirked as he grabbed the heaviest basket, making her gasp at him, and then headed to the house. Trixie was shaking her head as she followed Daryl into the kitchen and started to clean and put away the eggs when Andrea stopped short of the door.

"Oh there you are. God I thought they sent you back out already."

"NAw, just helping with what I can." Trixie glanced back to Andrea as she held out a book and smiled to Daryl.

"This is not that great, but…" Daryl took the book, flipped through some of it and glanced back to her.

"What no pictures?" As Daryl putt he book down on the table Trixie shook her head and walked over to them, grabbing Daryls shoulders and smiling to him from behind as she looked to Andrea.

"He'll get enough of picture books when the kids here. Where did you find it?"

"Oh, uh Dale let m borrow it. Look Im so sorry. I feel like shit." Daryl glanced up to Andrea as he started to chew on his thumb, he was getting uncomfortable.

"Yeah well you and me both." Andrea frowned again as she tried another move to apologise.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but if theres anything I can do…"

"You were trying to protect the group. Were good. But hey, shoot me again, and youd best pray im dead." Trixie smiled as Daryl put his arm around her for a moment before taking the book and walking off to the room.

"He means it Andrea. If he didn't, he wouldnt have taken the book. Besides, he knows now that if a walker does come into the farm and hes not here you can protect me." Trixie smiled as Andrea grinned to her before she leaned on the chair.

"I was a good shot wasnt I?"

"A little off thank god but yeah, from that distance a great shot." Andrea laughed as she turned and walked out of the kitchen, going back outside to find Rick for some duties for the day, when Daryl came back into the kitchen and looked over to Trixie.

"If she was over just another inch in her sights, she would've killed me. Shes a good shot." He grinned for a second before watching as Trixie rolled her eyes and finished the eggs before going back outside herself. Daryl followed right behind her and glanced around, always aware of his surroundings, and when he noticed the guys looking over the map on the hood of the car again he tapped Trixie arm and headed that way. Trixie smiled as she nodded to him and continued to walk over where Glenn was talking with Dale and holding out what looked like peaches. Daryl smirked before he got to the guys and overheard Rick talking to Shane.

"The creek flows south, past that farmhouse Daryl found."

"Maybe Sophia dropped the doll there, the current brought it downstream."

"So what, you think she took this road here and then she went north?" Rick glanced to Shane as he shrugged before Daryl looked over their shoulders and shook his head.

"The way the doll was she didn't just go north man. It looked like she was trying to head this way actually, but got turned around again. It cuts the grid almost in half because we know she isn't over on that side." Daryl pointed to the one side where he knew Sophia wouldn't be, he scouted there almost a hundred times already, and then pointed to where she should be. Rick nodded as Shane looked over to him.

"So, a bit easier now huh?"

"Yeah, your welcome." Daryl glared to Shane as he went to walk away from the truck but Shane followed and frowned as he stood in front of Daryl and glanced back to the others, makin sure no one could hear them.

"And your welcome." Daryl glared at him before shifting his weight and having to remember he couldnt start a fight here.

"For?"

"Your 'girl' as you call her. Or your 'woman' actually. When you were off trying to find someone that's not even out there I was here keeping her calm. Kind of ironic that the guy shes not with is who finds out shes pregnant before the own father huh?" Daryl glared at Shane as he turned to see if Rick or anyone had overheard him but when Daryl noticed it was just him and Shane he grinned before leaning in and whispering to him.

"Hey, do what you got to, if you want to protect her protect her. At least I know she wont get hurt. But don't try to replace Lori with her…she aint that stupid. She got a real man." Daryl walked off after hitting Shanes shoulder with his, pushing him back a good bit and growling to himself as he found Trixie talking with Dale and smiling.

"Daryl! Hey check this out, Dale here thinks that we could actually be the first people of the new world. Like the presidents or something."

"If we find a place we can farm like they have here then yeah, why couldn't we?" Daryl nodded once to Dale as he glanced back to Shane and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Daryl. Daryl babe are you ok?"

"Yeah im good wo….Trix." Trixie looked at Daryl and questioned him as she noticed he was staring at Shane and it seemed that he was pretty upset with him.

"Daryl did something happen?"

"Naw, they just don't know where to start looking is all. Bunch of dumb hicks." Trixie frowned as she looked to Dale and he shrugged. Trying to get him interested in them and not Shane Dale sighed before she touched Daryls arm and shook his head.

"Don't go starting things that can only end badly Daryl. Shane has been a thorn to a lot of us, but if we try to remove that thorn, the flowers around it might die. He can be a nuisance but he does keep us protected….for now." Daryl nodded to Dale as he glanced once more back to Shane and noticed him glancing up to Trixie. She was watching Dale and trying to figure out what hed say that but as Daryl put his arm around her waist she glanced up to him and smiled.

"Are you ready to go inside? Youre not tired are you?"

"Im fine Daryl. God youre acting like a husband." Daryl glanced down to Trixie and chuckled as he shook his head before leaning against the RV. Rick called out to them as Dale started to say something to Trixie and as she turned around she glanced over to Shane smiling first of all then Rick waving her over.

"Whats going on?"

"Man I don't know, nothing good I can tell ya that." Daryl followed Trixie as she walked over to Rick and Shane and smiled as she stopped near them.

"Yeah what ya need?"

"Well, Shane thought you might like to go and practice shooting."

"What?"

'Well I never seen you use a gun, just that dang machete. Why not try your hand at shooting."

"Because I don't need to shoot, besides I can't while carrying."

"You can until the last few months. We did have pregnant officers you know?" Shane smiled to Trixie as Daryl glared his way and went to say something but Trixie held her arm out and stopped him before she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled to Shane.

"Actually, I just don't want to Shane. A gun is too loud, to obnoxious. I like the quitter and the simpler way of killing the walkers. Ill stick with my machete and you can keep your guns." Trixie eyed him as Shanes smile faded a bit and he was going to say some thing back but Rick stopped him as well.

"Its settled than, I offered she didn't take. Thanks Trixie." Trixie smiled as she nodded to Rick and then turned to Shane ans stuck her tongue out before walking away and hearing Daryl follow her.

"Youre weird."

"Youre crazy."

"What?"

"Thought we were stating the obvious here, sorry." Trixie smiled as Daryl shook his head and motioned for them to gi back inside. She was starting to get tired he could tell and she needed to take a break so far from walking too much and being in the heat. When she finally gave in and went with him too he made sure to grab her a water bottle before he got her to lay down with him in the bed. He sat up against the headboard as Trixie clung to his good side and tried to get a nap in, he was rubbing her back the whole time, and glancing through the book Andrea brought him as well. When she was fully asleep though he put the book down and laid his head against the wall and fell asleep himself.


	16. Chapter 16

A knock woke Trixie up first, she gasped and moaned as she tightened her grip on Daryls waist and looked up to see the sun was about halfway down already and she groaned. Daryl was sound asleep laying up against the wall and when the knock came again she told whoever it was to come in.

"Hey, didn't see yall around for a while."

"Yeah, he got worried about me walking to much. We hd out in here. everything ok?"

"Its fine. Glenn and Maggie are out on a run and Shane and Andrea aren't back from shooting practice yet. I was wondering if we could talk."

"Me? What about Rick?" Lori sighed as she glanced over to Daryl then back to Trixie.

"Rick doesnt need to know yet and Im a bit pissed at him anyways." Trixie sighed as she nodded and motioned to the chair that was in the room.

"He wont wake up, don't worry. Hes had his pain pills for the day, hes out."

"You know him like the back of your hand don't you?"

"Well, some. Still learing the kinks." Lori smiled as she nodded to Trixie and sat in the chair before folding her hands together and taking a deep breath.

"Well, first, Dale knows. Hes trying to talk me into keeping the baby but says I need to talk to Rick first."

"Which you should."

"Yeah but Ricks been keeping a secret from me as well."

"What?" Lori sighed as she went over the talk her and Hershel had in her heard and frowned as she knew how Trixie was going to take it, or she thought she did, but she knew exactly how Daryl would take it.

"Well, Hershel was talking to me while we were fixing the fence. I told him that we were thankful for what hes done over the past few days and that we would earn our keep. He then said that with Carl on the mend and Daryl going to be fine soon, that he thought we were going to be moving on….to Fort Benning. I asked how could we with you in the state you were in and he smiled and mentioned offering you a place here so the baby would be protected. I told him Daryl wouldn't leave without you and he said there was no choice. He wasn't going to run a safe house here and that when we all got better we would be leaving." Trixie stared at Lori for a moment longer before she nodded and sighed.

"Fine. Thats fine then. Just forget it right now, talk to Rick, we can see whats really going on here but you don't have to worry about me. If yall leave, I leave and if Hershel is worried that much about me then he will let us all stay. It will be fine Lori." She nodded as she sighed and stood to leave. When the door shut though Daryl gripped Trixie tighter and chuckled dryly.

"Hell have hell coming his way if he thinks he can kick me outta here without ya." Trixie smiled before she sat up and started to get her hair fixed. Hearing a noise outside as Daryl stretched and got up as well Trixie looked outside and noticed Maggie and Glenn returning the horses to the stable and heading straight for the camp.

"Maggies pissed." Daryl glanced over Trixies shoulder as he nodded and pointed out Glenn.

"He must have done something." Trixie watched as Maggie started looking around the camp, specifically in Lori and Ricks tent area. Trixie remembered Lori saying Glenn was on another run and she suddenly feared the worse. She turned to Daryl and moved him out of her way as she tried to rush out the front door, wanting to make sure Maggie didn't say something she regretted, but as she got out to Glenn's side Maggie was already yelling to Lori across the camp.

"Theres nothing to hide right. We got your special delivery right here. We got your lotion, got your conditioner, your Soap Opera Digest." Glenn went to grab Maggie's arm as she threw this stuff to the ground and then glared at Lori again.

"Maggie!"

"No! No she needs to know the next time she wants something,, she can get it her damn self. Were not your errand boys!"

"Honey…I…I didn't mean to…"

"Oh and heres your abortion pills!" Maggie threw a bag of pills in blue cardboard to the ground. Trixies eyes went wide as she looked at them then to Lori. It was the morning after pill, and even though better taken once you have sex she knew enough could kill a baby under two months.

"Lori?"

"Its not what you think…I only wanted a choice."

"Looks like you made yours." Lori stared at Trixie as she picked up the pills in the bag and glanced back to Glenn.

"I only got them, I told her she shouldnt."

"And we almost got killed for it!"

"Maggie! Oh god what happened!"

"She got attacked while looking for them. Its fine."

"No its not Glenn!" Maggie snatched away from him and ra towards the house, where Daryl was walking out and scoffed as they passed him.

"Lovers quarrel? Whats that?" Trixie handed Daryl the bag, while Lori begged her not to, but when Daryl looked at them and then to Trixie he got the wrong picture. Grimacing at the pills Daryl threw them to the ground before he walked away, leaving Trixie to stare at Lori. She hadn't noticed yet how Daryl thought she was handing him something for her and when Trixie shook her head to Lori she started to cry.

"Please…I don't know what to do." Trixie sighed as she looked to her and shook her head.

"Talk to Rick." As she went to walk back to the house she passed Glenn and Maggie still fighting, she hoped they would be alright, but when she got back in and found Patricia and Beth making dinner she smiled before offering her help. It was something good to keep her mind off fo everything and when they were serving the dinner Trixie started to notice Daryl was no where to be found. As she made her dinner and grabbed him a plate as well she went to check the room but found him not n there either. Walking back to the kitchen she asked to others if they had seen him and most shook their heads but Carl nodded.

"He said he was taking watch tonight. Went to the RV." Trixie frowned as she went to head out there to find him and as she got to the RV she overheard him talking to himself from the top. He was mad, for some reasons, and he was talking about his brother again. Thinking that he just needed some time Trixie sighed as she went back in and headed to the bed. She had taken a shower and got her hair brushed before she came out and found Daryl still wasn't in the room. He shouldn't have been out with the wounds he had but she wouldn't ever be able to make him stop doing what he knew to do and she didn't mind it either, she just missed him holding her as she slept and while she wrapped her arms around herself she smiled a bit as she put her hands on her stomach.

"Its ok baby, daddy will be here soon. Hes just always being protective over everyone." She chuckled as she started to slip into a good sleep and by the time she was fully gone Daryl walked into the room and eyed her before sighing and grabbing his stuff. He got Hershel's attention as he headed out to his bike and when he looked over Daryls wounds and cleared him to go and be where he wanted he sort of smiled as Daryl walked out of the house. It would be easier that way when they left if he was already distancing his self from Trixie and when Hershel checked in on her he smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Trixie woke up to Patricia cleaning around the bedroom and when she noticed Daryls stuff missing she glanced to Patricia and frowned.

"Wheres his stuff?" Pat turned to her and smiled as she shrugged and looked outside to the camp site.

"He took it last night, I think he went to his tent by the bike." Trixie frowned, Daryl wouldn't have done that unless something was said. As she got up and put on clothes she tied her hair up as she walked out the front door and met Hershel coming in.

"Hershel, did Daryl say anything about him staying at his tent to you lately?"

"Oh well he asked if his wounds were healed enough to. I told him yes. It was for the best, he was taking up to much space in the bed and you need your rest." Hershel went to walk past he but stopped for a second before smiling and patting her on the shoulder. Trixie shook her head as she walked out the front door, past Maggie who was in a rocking chair and eyeing Glenn, and right up to Carol who was standing beside Dale as the group ate breakfast. Shane was fist to see Trixie and smirked as he noticed she was angry. They had all seen Daryl coming out of the house the night before and some had heard about the pills she was holing the night before but not the right people.

"Hey guys look, the farm girl came out." Trixie eyed Shane before she stopped and noticed Daryl walking down the hill back to his tent and she sighed and went to go to him.

"Leave him be Trixie." Trixie glanced over to Carol who frowned as she shook her head and Trixie about lost it then.

"Who are you to tell me to leave him be?"

"Well, im someone that cares about his feelings. You hurt him, leave him be."

"I hurt him! How in the hell did I hurt him!"

"Trixie, if you didn't want him you shouldn't have lead him on. I warned you." Trixie glanced to Andrea and started to laugh.

"I don't want him! He left my bed! I didn't leve him."

"But you are trying to separate yourself from him." Trixie looked over to Shane again before she glanced around to them all and saw how they were agreeing with him, all except T-Dog, Lori and Rick. Trixie was lost as she glanced back to Dale and he shrugged before touching her shoulder.

"Baby girl, if you didn't want him…"

"I do! I can't help Hershel wants me to stay! I don't want to! I can't help that he want to make y'all leave without me! That's on Hershel not me!" Trixie glared to the group as they stared confused at her, well all but Rick and Lori but before they could say anything Shane stood up and walked right up to Trixie and grabbed her arm, tighter than he should have, and when he shook her everyone went to get up but no one stopped him.

"What do you mean he wants us to leave! He hasn't said anything to us! And even if he does that doesn't give you a right to go and kill the baby!" Trixie stared wide eyed at Shane and then to Lori as she finally made the connection and started to laugh. She was shaking her head as she tried to pull her arm out of Shanes grip but he kept a firm hold on it until she let out a shriek.

"Shane let me go! Your hurting me!" Shane shook his head, he was upset, he had wanted to be the one with her to begin with and when Daryl got what he wanted she was going to throw it all away.

"shouldnt matter right?" Shane shook her again and Dale went to stop him, Rick too, but it was Daryls hand that griped Shanes shoulder as he shook his head and pulled him off of Trixie. She gripped her arm as she glanced around the camp and then stared right to Lori.

"He thinks they were mine doesn't he? You didn't say a damn thing either?"

"I didn't know that was why he was out here!"

"you know everything else but not that! You know about Hershel, you know about your baby, but yo don't know that Daryl thinks im trying to abort when they were your pills!" Trixie glared at Lori as the rest of the camp, including Shane, turned and looked at her as well.

"Well I didn't mean for him to see! If Maggie wouldn't have been loud, if she could have just gave them to me than he wouldn't have seen them and if you would have just gave them to me instead of handing them to him…"

"I don't hide anything from him! Unlike you!"

"Don't you dare!" Lori stood up and as she approached Trixie, Trixie went to go to her too before Andrea grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"Calm down Trixie, don't get sick."

"Why not! Why not just go jump off a cliff! You all already think I'm wanting to kill a part of my why not just take myself out as well! How could you! You Andrea! You knew how excited I was about this and yet you hear im trying to kill it and you don't even question that!" Trixie stared at Andrea as she shook her head and frowned before glancing to Carol and Dale. They didn't know what else to say either and when she looked back to Trixie she saw that she was crying and trying not to throw up right there.

"Trixie im sorry…I should have its just….there are so many secrets now and days….im sorry…."Trixie held her hand up to Andrea as she heard Lori and Rick fussing a bit and turned their way to say something before she saw Daryl looking her over, his hand still on Shanes shoulder and watching her every move. Not saying a thing, not asking her questions, not even thinking to talk to her…it pissed her off.

"And you. I thought, that after everything weve been through, that after all the talking and all the trust you said we had that you of all people would have asked me. Just asked me! But no, you ran! You turned your back on me and ran! How dare you. I LOVE YOU!" Trixie screamed to Daryl as Andrea held her and hugged her from behind, trying not to let her go and see if she would actually hit him. Daryl just looked her over as she struggled with Andrea before she broke down and cried, falling to her knees and cried in Andreas arms. Carol glanced to Dale and T-Dog as Shane asked Lori whose baby she was carrying and Rick started in with the whole she threw the pills up but that wasn't what shocked anyone right then. Daryl was taking step by step over to Trixie when Glenn finally stood up and cleared his throat, he knew theyd hear him and this would make everything else obsolete.

"um guys….so…yeah the barns full of walkers." Everyone turned to Glenn, some wondering if he ws telling the truth, others just shocked at what he said. Shane, completely forgetting Lori now, turned to Glenn as Daryl glared to him and Rick shook his head. Trixie glanced up and then over to Rick and Shane, wondering what they would do about that, but when she seen Ricks face she glanced back to Dale before noticing that he didn't seemed surprised and she frowned.

"More secrets? How long did you know Rick? Dale? How long!" Dale and Rick turned to each other as the rest of the group looked to them and Shane lost it.

"You cant tell me your alright with this!"

"No Shane im not! But were guests here. This isn't our land."

"No but its our lives!" Rick glances to Carol as she held her chest and glanced to Dale before shaking her head and vanishing into the RV. Andrea was swaying back and forth with Trixie as she shook her head toward Rick and glared at him.

"We cant just sweep this under the rug."

"No we cant, its not right. Not remotely." Shane turned to Rick and shook his head as Dale walked over to them and stepped between them.

"No fighting, we have to figure this out."

"Okay. Weve either got to go in there, weve got to make things right or weve just got to go. Now we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time and…"

"No. We cant go."

"Why Rick why!" Shane was now angry again as Trixie looked up to them and made eye contact with Rick before turning and glancing to Carol who was looking outside the RV. Trixie knew of three reason they couldnt leave.

"Because Shane. Im pregnant, Loris pregnant and Sophia's still out there." Shane sighed as he turned to look at Trixie and he shook his head. After a moment of debating he walked her way and smiled.

"Okay, okay. I think its time that we all start to just consider the other possibility…"

"Were not leaving Sophia behind. Im this close to finding this girl!" Daryl walked to Shane and pushed him away from Trixie as he glared to him and dared him to move towards her.

"No ones close to finding her Daryl."

"I just found her damn doll two days ago! And the girls arent giving birth on the road with no medical attention. Aint happening." Shane sighed as he rolled his eyes and glared to Daryl.

"You found her doll, Daryl. That's what you did! You found a doll. And they will be jus fine, we can handle the births."

"You don't know what the hell youre talking about, and you wont be handling nothing of hers!" Trixie glanced to Daryl as he glared right to Shane, he was ready to fight him now, and as Shane laughed coldly Trixie stood up, with Andreas help.

"Im just saying what needs to be said. You get a good lead, it's in the first 48 hours."

"Shane stop!" Shane glanced to Trixie as he shook his head and smiled but it seemed different, colder.

"Let me tell you something, you know as well as Rick that we can handle the baby being born, hell I can handle a lot fo things you need. And if Sophia was out there and saw this thing coming…all methed out with his buck knife and geek ears around his neck, she would run in the other direction. Just like you should." Trixie glared at Shane as Daryl jumped for him and almost hit him with the mentioned buck knife before Rick grabbed him and Glen and Dale grabbed Shane. Trixie rushed to Daryl and shoved him back, making sure the knife wasnt going to hit her, and when Shane has been put into a good hold Rick let Daryl go before he tried to grab Trixie and get her out of his way. Trixie snatched against him and kept her hands perfectly on his chest, pushing him back as he glared to Shane.

"Back off Rick, he will hurt you!"

"Get your damn hands off her!" Daryl glared to Rick before looking to Shane and staring him down. Andrea was standing with Carol, worried about what was going on, a T-Dog and Dale let Shane go and he shoved past everyone one to walk off. Rick sighed before he followed and left them to worry amongst themselves while Lori glanced over to Daryl and Trixie with a frown.

"Daryl…im so sorry….i should have said something."

"Its fine, not your fault. Mine." Daryl glanced to Trixie before he turned and went towards the barn, mumbling something about leaving and having to find the girl. Carol saw how hurt Trixie was now and when Trixie turned to go back inside the house Carol went to talk to Daryl.


	18. Chapter 18

Trixie was sitting in the house, in the bedroom, and she was packing a few things as she glanced around the room and tried to find her camo shirt. She was still upset, very upset about Daryl but also upset about Hershel, Rick and especially Shane for what he had said. All she knew was right then, she wanted to leave. Daryl had turned his back on her, left her there crying and didnt even apologise to her for misjudging her. She didn't know what she could do to make him see this but right now she just wanted to get away. That's it.

"Hershel! Ricks here to talk!" Trixie glanced behind her as she overheard Beth calling her father and frowned. Rick must have gotten a plan together now but she didn't care. She didn't want to be in the house or in the group that claimed to care for her yet didn't. Trixie sighed again as she gave up on her shirt and went to the backdoor with what little things she did have and walked around to the front. She was thinking, thinking hard, about going to Daryls tent and forcing him to talk to her but why bother. She just needed to go, that's it.

"You cant." Trixie glanced around, who in the hell heard her? She looked towards the barn and as she saw Carol there frowning she also noticed Daryl in the barn trying his best to get a saddle onto a horse.

"Im fine." Trixie frowned as she knew that he as clearly hurting still, it hadn't been long enough for his wounds to heal and yet here he was lifting. She sighed as she dropped her bag where she was and walked over there to the barn but stopped as Carol kept badgering him.

"Hershel said you need to heal."

"Yeah I don't care."

"Well I do. Ricks going out later to follow the trail."

"Yeah well I aint gonna sit around and do nothing."

"No youre going to go out there and get yourself hurt even worse. We don't know if we are going to find her Daryl. We don't. And I don't…."

"Don't what?" Daryl was now turned around from the horse and looking at Carol as he put a foot up on th saddle that was o the ground.

"I cant lose you too." Daryl stared at Carol, Trixie was a bit shocked as well, before he shoved the saddle away from the horse and tried to put it back on the holder. He grunted as he did this and grabbed his side. Carol walked over to him and grabbed his arm but he snatched away from her and glared to her.

"Get."

"Are you alright?"

"Just leave me be. Stupid bitch." Daryl walked out the back of the barn as Carol started to cry a bit but kept her composure until she turned around and saw Trixie standing there watching. She smiled as Trixie leaned up against the side of the barn and nodded to the saddle that was half way on the holder.

"Making him stay?"

'He needs to. For…"

"I get it. You don't have to tell. Its fine. I might not have him anymore but I will have something no one can take from me. I have his child." Carol gaped at Trixie as she bluntly said this but started to shake her head and hold her hands out.

"No Trixie! I don't know what you heard but no! I don't want you confused or mad at me, no secretes remember? I don't see Daryl like that. Hes more or less like my son. He has protected me and my daughter from day one, even if he thought we didn't see. He has been the only other one, other than you, that has done everything for my daughter and he is trying to do a lot even now, while hurt, and its not fair to you. I was just worried, with what he just found out, if he didn't know that someone else cared, that he would go off and get himself killed. He will make a great father, and there doesn't need to be another child in the group without their father." Trixie eyed Carol before frowning and nodding to her. She turned to glance to her bag and then back to the horse that was already out.

"Carol."

'Yes."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Trixie sighed as she walked up to the horse and petted its mane. Carol started to notice that she was glancing to the saddle as well and then back to Trixie before Trixie pushed the saddle up on the holder and grabbed the lead rope for the horse to take it back to its stall.

"Please take my stuff back to my room, and tell Hershel I will come talk to him later. I want to go see Dale." Carol smiled as she nodded and went to grab Trixies bag. Trixie put the horse back in its stable and locked it, chuckling a bit as she noticed that it was Nervous Nelly again and thought Daryl was really trying to get himself killed now. After she walked out of the barn she noticed Andrea and Dale talking at the RV Glen was on top, and when she got over there she smiled as Glen nodded to her and then frowned.

"Hey, Im sorry about earlier. I wish that they didn't act like that, I was shocked that Daryl said you were taking them but I didn't know cause I didn't ask Lori but I should have asked you."

"Its fine Glenn. Hey…remember that guitar you grabbed a few days back?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, could I get it?" Glenn smiled as he walked into the RV and grabbed the thing for her, helping her to climb up to the top of the RV and sit as he sat beside her. She started to tune the thing up as Andrea and Dale were still chatting next to the RV before Andrea hugged Dale and walked off. Glenn glanced over to him as he watched Andrea waking away.

"Hey you alright?" Dale glanced up to Glen and noticed Trixie up there as well. He smiled as he nodded and then looked around.

"Uh, could you go and get me some water?"

"Uh yeah sure. Youll keep watch?"

"I can do that. Im up here for no reason anyways." Glenn smiled as he jumped down and went to grab the water, leaving Dale there to look at Trixie as she tuned the old guitar he found.

"So, how are ya doing?" Trixie glanced down Dale before smiling and shaking her head. She had overheard a bit of what Andrea and him were talking about, she knew he was worried about the walkers in the barn and as she glanced out to see Shane and Rick talking away she chuckled.

"Go on Dale. I know you got something up your sleeve. I didn't see a thing." Dale smiled to her as he nodded and grabbed the gun bag to leave. Trixie finally got the guitar tuned and when she strummed it she smiled. It sounded good, real good, and as she tried a few chords Carol wound up below her and looking up.

"You play?"

"A bit. I remember bits and pieces, some new songs some old. I leaned my favorite really."

"Know anything good for the time being?" Trixie smiled as she thought about the perfect song and nodded as Carol walked around and climbed up to the top with her.

"Ever heard of Imangation Dragons?" Carol laughed as she touched Trixies arm.

"Yes I have darling. Sophia loved them."

"I like some of their songs as well. I had a favorite. I don't know if it's the best though. Oh! What about A Great Big World?"

"Uh no, never heard of them." Trixie smiled as she tested the strings of the guitar and played a fe bars before she stared into the distant rising sun and sighed. As she looked around she only saw Carol looking at her and waiting, no Shane glaring, no Rick yelling, no Lori worrying or Andrea fussing. No Glenn getting angry and no hurt T-Dog, no Dale fretting over who he has to protect anymore and biggest of all…no Daryl to give her mixed looks. She sighed again as she got the song right, got the chords going and took a deep breath before she began to sing.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'll be the one, if you want me to.  
Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.

And I am feeling so small.  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all.

And I will stumble and fall.  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl." Trixie played a few keys and smiled to herself as Carol touched her arm,

she understood what the song meant to her now. As she watched Trixie trying not to cry she heard something below them and glanced down to see Rick, Lori and Glenn standing there. The others were walking out right then too, watching up to the top of the RV, Daryl being the most interested.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.

And I will swallow my pride.  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
And anywhere, I would have followed you.  
Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
Say something..." When she was done, Trixie placed the guitar down on her lap before she

turned to Carol and smiled. Nodding to her Carol squeezed her arm before looking to the rising sun as well.

"You do know, if you talk to him, he will listen." Trixie laughed as she glanced to Carol and just shook her head. Glenn climbed back up to the top of the RV and looked over to Trixie as he sat in front of her.

"I didn't know you could play."

"Oh you know me…girl of a thousand talents right?" Trixie laughed as Glenn asked her what she could play, how many songs and some of their names while Carol glanced over and saw Daryl looking at the ground before walking away. Carol excused herself and then smiled as she tuned to Trixie before leaving to follow Daryl. He was headed off to the nearby stream, wanting to get away to think, and when he heard someone coming up behind him he stopped and glanced to see Carol.

"What?"

"I was wanting to make sure youre ok. You took off pretty quick."

"Yeah. Had to get away to think. You see that?" Carol glanced to see a white Cherokee Rose growing on the side of the creek bank and smiled.

"Yes what about it?"

"Ill find her. Hey I sorry about what happened this morning."

"Don't. You wanted to find her. Why? Why arent you more worried about Trixie?" Daryl glanced to Carol before he picked the flower and sighed. He actually didn't understand fully ither but he never did like loosing something he was tracking and he had gotten so close. As far as Trixie, he knew he messed up by not talking to her. He hated it too and he was trying to think of what to do for her, but he couldnt think of anything. He wasn't the flowers and romance type of guy.

"Cause I think shes still out there. Truth is what else do I got to do?" Carol laughed a she picked another flower just like his and took a whiff of its fragrance. She then turned to him and handed it to him before picking another and nother. When Daryl had a handful of five flowers she turned to him and smiled.

"You have to go and make up with Trixie. I know you heard her. Shes hurting Daryl. We arent used to seeing you two apart. Not since the Quarry." Carol nodded to him before she started to walk off and Daryl glanced from the flowers to Carol and grinned.

"WE will find her. We will." Carol nodded as she looked out over the creek when she heard the guitar off in the distance. Daryl looked as well when they heard two voices singing and they smiled. Walking back to the RV Carol noticed Glenn up on top with Trixie still and smiling as he sung with her. She was playing the guitar and Carol recognized the song immediately. It was one of her favorites.

"When the hour is nigh  
And hopelessness is sinking in  
And the wolves all cry  
To fill the night with hollering  
When your eyes are red  
And emptiness is all you know  
With the darkness fed  
I will be your scarecrow

You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you, for you." Carol walked up the ladder to the top of the RV and smiled as

she saw that Glenn was about to sing the next part with her. When she sat down she noticed Daryl standing under the tree near the RV, watching as Trixie continued to play and not even notice him. Carol sat beside Trixie as Glenn sang the last part of the song and smiled to Trixie.

"We make a good team." Trixie laughed as she plucked a few more strings before Carol touched her arm and nodded behind them. As Trixie turned from Carol to Daryl she went from smiling to frowning. Daryl noticed her face, noticed how her smile fell when she saw him, but he stayed…he woudlnt move.

"Go talk to him. You know him better than any of us but he might just be trying to say something now." Trixie laughed as Carol referenced her first song and nodded, placing the guitar in Glenns hands before climbing down the ladder. When she was right at the bottom Daryl slid his hand up her back and smiled as she got down and turned to him.

"Hey." He grinned to her as he glanced up and saw Carol and Glenn watching them but they turned as he glared.

"Hey. You alright?" Trixie sighed as she crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head. As she looked around she noticed Lori and Rick talking with Hershel and Maggie coming out to talk to Glenn so she took Daryls hand and walked with him back to the horse stable. He was unsure of what to say, or what to do, as Trixie stopped at the stable door and walked in on her own. He followed, the whole time hiding the flowers behind his back, but when he got in the stable and saw her leaning against one of the stable doors and petting the horse that was in there he pulled the flowers in front of him and walked over to her.

"Is that all you wanted to know? Was I OK? Because if that's all I can answer that now. No im not ok. I was left. I was lied on and lied about and worse of all it was from you. Andrea lying about Shane and me to Rick, I can handle. Lori listing to a lie from everyone about me not helping, that's fine. Hearing you lie about not only me but our child to everyone….no im not ok. Okay?" Trixie sighed as she reached out petted the horse that was now nuzzling her neck in frustration of not being pay any attention. Daryl sighed as he walked up closer to her and knew shew as right. He had hurt her and he hated it. As he got behind her he put his hand with the flowers around her and grinned as she was startled and leaned up some to look at them. She lightly touched the petals of one before turning to face him.

"Im sorry." Trixie looked up at him, she sighed as she knew he was telling the truth, but she felt like he needed to suffer a bit like he did. She hated thinking like that when all she wanted to do was just hold him, but he hurt her.

"Daryl….you hurt me." That was all she could do, that was all she thought of doing and as she said it he closed his eyes and nodded.

"I know. Im sorry. Don't make me say it again. Please woman." He smirked as Trixie chucked dryly and shook her head. Daryl showed her the flowers again, making her lift her head a bit as she breathed in their scent, and then smiled to her.

"I wont make you say it again prince. But…you will never, and I mean never, do anything like that to me again. You don't know how it feels to go to your bed and the one thats supposed to be waiting on you is missing. They said you were on watch, you were fussing, saying something about Merle and then when I wake up I find your stuff gone and hear that you thought I was trying to kill…..to kill him? Why? You know you can talk to me about anything yet you hid this, you got mad and instead of talking you turned your back on me. Daryl yo left me."

"I know. You will never know how angry I was or how much I hate myself but Trix you knew I want good with this kind of thing. I don't know what I was thinking, I was just…."

"Hurt."

"Yeah. I thought you handed me those cause Lori found out you got them not her. I thought it was your way of telling me you had decided to follow her lead. I got mad and….im.." Trixie put her hand to his lips and smiled. She shook her head as she took the flowers from him and then leaned into his chest. He was shocked, she had just forgiven him so easily, and as he wrapped his arms around her he took a deep breath of relief. She chuckled as she took another whiff of the flowers before looking them over again.

"Youre sorry, don't say it again. Just talk to me from now on. Im surprised that I didn't get sick after what I heard though. I skipped breakfast too by the way. And where did you get these?"Daryl chuckled as he leaned back and looked to the roses.

"They are Cherokee roses, I found them near the creek."

"They are beautiful. A sing for a lost love right? The Cherokee indians wanted a sign that their children, their loves, were still with them right?"

"Yeah. You know the story?"

"Yep, dad told me once. Used to be my favorite flower…kind of still is. Thanks." Daryl grinned to her as she leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tight to her as she kissed him. He didn't miss a beat either as he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up gently hugging her to him as he deepen the kiss.

"Guys, we have a problem." Trixie jumped as she heard Glenn calling to them from the door, Daryl sighed as he turned and stared at the boy before frowning.

"Not a moments peace is there?"

"Ricks missing." Trixie and Daryl looked to each other as they followed Glenn back out to the truck where everyone was standing and talking.


	19. Chapter 19

Daryl glared to Glenn as he tires to talk some sence into Andrea about going to kill the walkers in the barn. Lori was fussing about Rick not being back but as Daryl tried to figure out why no one was out on patrol Trixie turned to Lori.

"So no one has seen Rick, Shanes missing as well, and you all want to go head first into a barn full of walkers! Why hasn't the party for tracking Sophia left! They were supposed to be gone hours ago!"

"Yeah you were! What the hell!" Daryl glared to T-Dog as he shrugged and turned to Andrea who frowned.

"Rick told us he was going out. We don't know where everybody else went."

"Dale went to do something on his own, I trust him to come back, but where is Shane. He was supposed to be taking the second patrol out."

"Damn it isnt anybody taking this seriously? We got us a damn trail." Daryl looked over to Lori as she shrugged but then stared wide eyed at something behind him and as he turned Glen sighed when Shane laid down the gun bag on the trucks hood and opened it, glancing around to everyone in the group.  
'Oh here we go."

"Whats all this!" Shane glanced over to Trixie and Glenn before handing a gun to T-Dog and turning to the barn.

"You with me man?" Trixie gasped as Daryl looked down to her and then up to Shane.

"What are you doing!" Everyone glanced to Maggie who was behind Glenn now as he turned back to Shane and frowned a bit.

"I thought we couldnt carry Shane." Shane glared to Glenn before glancing to Daryl and noticing that he still had his crossbow on his back, like he usually did, but when he handed him a big gun Daryl gripped it but looked around to the others first.

"We can and we have to. Look it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe but now we know it aint."

"You cant do this Shane! Rick said hed talk to Hershel, maybe that's what hes doing now!" Shane glanced to Trixie, then down to her waist where Daryl had his arm around her and smiled. He glanced up to Daryl before nodding to Trixie and pointing to her belly.

"Are you going to let these….things stay? You going to protect yours? How about you? Can you shoot?" Shane glanced to T-Dog then as he shook his head yeah and smiled but Lori butted in and shook her head no.

"Can you stop! You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leve tonight!" Shane glared to Maggie before he shrugged.

"We have to stay Shane!"

"We can! After this, the farm will be safe again. Safe for when Sophia comes back, safe for your baby Lori…safe for yours Daryl." Daryl glared to Shane before glancing down to Trixie and nodding once, then nodding again as he looked back up to Shane.

"Shane you leave me out of this! Leave him out of it too! We can wait on Rick to tell us what Hershel said and then…"

"Then nothing! We arent going to go anywhere alright Trixie! Hershel is just going to have to understand. Hes just going to have to. Carl, you take this alright, you take it and you keep your mother safe. You do whatever it takes alright. You know how. Go on, take the gun."

"Rick said no guns Shane!" Shane glared to Lori as he handed the smaller gun to Carl and shook his head.

"This isnt your decision Shane, you don't make the call. We have to wait for Rick to tell us what to do. This is not your decision to make Shane!" Trixie grabbed Shanes arm, pleading with him as he looked her up and down before shaking his head. Daryl was starting to think she was right, that Shane was going crazy but when he mentioned saving her he immediately agreed. Now as he watched Trixie and Lori trying to beg with him to stop the craziness he noticed something in the distance. It sounded like clapping, and when T-Dog glanced behind them to the barn his mouth fell.

"Oh shit!" Everyone turned and saw Rick holding what looked like a catch pole with a walker on the end of it and Hershel had another as Jimmy walked in front of them clapping his hands. Shane glanced back to the group and immediately handed a gun to Glenn and then to Andrea before he pointed and looked at everyone.

"What is that?" Shane turned and rushed to the front of the barn where rick and Hershel were taking the walkers to but as he got there Rick turned his walker around and stared at him.

"Get back Shane!"

"What the hell is that! What are you doing!"

"Back off Shane!" Shane aimed his gun to the walkers head and shook his before Hershel turned his walker around too and glared at the group. They had all walked down with Shane to see what was going on, Carol and Lor in the back with Carl and Andrea standing near Glenn and Maggie as Dale came back finally and looked around at the mess he had just walked into.

"Why do your people have guns!"

"Are you kidding me! DO you see! DO you see what theyre holding onto!" Rick sighed as he held one hand out to Shane and shook his head.

"I see what im holding onto Shane."

"No, man, you don't."

"Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk."

"What you want to talk about Rick? These things aint sick, theyre not people. Theyre dead. Aint gonna feel nothing for them cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, theyre the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis! Theyre gonna kill all of us! You Lori! You Andrea. Daryl you and her! They are gonna kill us all!"

"Shane shut up!" Shane shook his head to Rick as he walked closer to Hershel and pointed to the walker he had behind him. Andrea glanced over to Trixie and Daryl who were watching the same crazy Shane as she was but when Shane aimed the gun at the walker everyone took a step back.

"Hey Hershel man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" Shane shot his gun, once in the guys lower stomach, once in the middle and then again in the upper.

"Stop!"

"Shane stop it!" Lori had pulled Carl behind her and Carol was covering her ears from behind Dale as the others with guns held their weapons up in case something happened. Daryl put Trixie behind him a bit though when Hershel looked like he as ready to drop the pole and attack Shane.

"That's three rounds in the chest man. Could someone whos alive, could they just take that? Why is it still coming?" Shane then pointed the gun right at the walkers body again and shot off two more rounds.

"Shane!"

"No! That's the heart, its lungs! Why is it still coming!" Shane shot it again in the side and again in the upper leg. Trixie hid her face behind Daryl now, she didn't want to see this, even though a walker you can just put it down instead of playing target pratice. Dale held Carol close as Andrea turned her face from it as well and Lori put Carls head into her chest and shielded her own face as she shook from fear.

"Shane, enough!" Rick glared to Shane as he nodded and smiled to Hershel.

"Yeah your right…that is enough." Shane aimed right to the walkers head and when he shot it Maggie and Beth who had just made it to their dads side screamed. Trixie jumped as Daryl turned to block her but she still seen when the walker fell and Hershel let go of the pole.

"Shane what the hell!" Rick looked over to Shane as he turned with his back to the barns door and smiled to everyone in the group.

"enough risking out lives for a little girl whos gone! Enough living next to a barn full of these thins that are trying to kill us. Enough. Rick it aint like it was before. Now if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, you got to fight for it. Im talking about fighting right here, right now." Shane glanced to everyone as he got to the barn and started to hit the chain and the lock. Rick went to hand the pole to Hershel but he wasn't moving, Maggie and Beth were comforting him as he just stared, shocked, at Shane. Andrea glanced over to Lori as she held Carl to her and looked back to Dale and Carol. Glenn walked up to Maggie and was trying to get her to move as Shane kept hitting the chains and the lock until one of them fell off.

"Take the pole Hershel! Take the snare pole!" Trixie watched as Rick tried to get Hershel to move but he was frozen. Daryl was watching Shane with narrowed eyes as Shane kept hitting the other lock on the barn.

"Don't do it Shane! Stop!" Maggie started to call out to him now. Trixie was breathing hard as she heard Lori too.

"Shane stop!"

"Shane! Don't do this brother!" Rick continued to try and give the pole to Hershel but he just wouldn't move. Rick didn't want to drop the pole, he didn't want to endanger their lives, but Shane needed to be stopped.

"Rick!" Trixie glanced from Lori to Rick as she reached out for him and Trixie noticed that Shane was smiling now as he backed away from the barn doors, the only thing on them was a long chain that wouldnt hold the doors together even if it wanted to.

"Get behind me! Don't move!"

"Maggie! Come on! Move Maggie!" Trixie watched as Shane held his hands wide and laughed as he beckoned the walkers while everyone else wa tying to make sure they were going to stay safe. Daryl pointed his gun at the barn doors as he took a step back and then moved Trixie right behind him as he noticed she wasn't moving herself. Lori hid Carl behind her as Andrea took a stance in front of Dale and Carol.

"Come one! Come on, were out here!" Everyone heard the growling and then the creaking of the doors as a few walkers looked out of them and noticed all the fresh meat standing around. As a few started to walk out and towards them Shane opened fire first and smiled as the first walker hit the ground. Daryl glanced down to Trixie as she looked to him then to the others and frowned.

"Daryl if they all get out were in trouble!" Nodding once Daryl walked forward a bit and started to pick off the walkers one by one. T-Dog joined him next, then Andrea as they all got each and every walker coming out of the building. As Carol watched with her hands on her mouth Dale went to get a gun himself in case and she walked forwards to grip Trixies hands. Lori was holding Carl as she watched Rick still struggling with Hershel taking the walker on a pole before Shane shot that one too and smiled.

"STOP!" Shane rolled his eyes to his friend as he continued to shoot every last walker that came out with the others, including Hershels wife, son and one of their friends. Maggie had her face in her fathers shoulder as she held Beth to her and hid her face from it as well and Glenn could only watch as he held the gun up, ready to shoot if he had to. Daryl walked a bit forward, lining up with Shane and T-Dog as the last walker came out of th barn and went for T-Dog. After he went down everyone waited, Shane smiling and Lori hollering at Rick to do something as Trixie walked down to Daryl and touched his arm.

"Is it over?" Daryl glanced to her and nodded, putting his gun down as Shane turned to everyone and smiled as if he was about to gloat, but before he could open his mouth everyone heard scraping. Daryl aimed immediately as he pushed Trixie right behind him and glanced to T-Dog and Andrea, who were watching the barn as well while Shane glanced back over his shoulder at the one walker that was late coming out. As shoes scuffled across the ground little hands reached out of the barn and gripped the door before a face looked out to them and everyone there gasped. Daryl dropped his gun as he shook his head, Andrea and T-Dog looked to each other while Carl tried to run but Lori held him. Shane was even shocked as he turned to fully face the new walker as she walked towards them and shielded her eyes from the sun. Trixie gripped Daryls arm right as she shook her head and then turned to Carol.

"Sophia? Sophia!" Trixie reached out for Carol as she went to rush her daughter, they had just been talking about finding her not ten minutes ago. Daryl knelt beside Trixie as she hugged Carol to her, trying to keep her safe as Sophia walked closer and closer to the group. No one shot.

"No." They glanced to Andrea as she watched Rick walking right up to Sophia. She growled to them, clawed out to Rick as he swallowed the lump in his throat and aimed the gun right to Sophia's head. Shane couldnt look away, Lori hid Carls face and turned herself while Trixie buried Carols into her chest and tried to hide her own. Daryl bent over them both, making sure they wouldnt see anything when Rick pulled the trigger and put Sophia down….quick.

"Don't watch."


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone was still in shock as Beth started to look up and zoned in on one certain walker. She let her father go and started to go forward as everyone was now starting to look around and look over each other. Beth by past Sophia and the others to get to a woman walker that was on the bottom of the pile, one of the first that came out, and when she hugged her and started to cry the walker grabbed her by the hair and started to try and bite her.

"Beth!" Maggie went to turn to her, Daryl, Rick and Shane pulled her away as Andrea grabbed a scythe that was nearby right into the walkers head, making her let Beth go but making everyone finally realize that what had happened, really did just happen. Hershel frowned as he got up, grabbed Maggies arm and started to walk back to the house with her and Beth in tow. Shane turned to see him leaving though and started to run to him, angry and hurt as Lori, Rick and Daryl rushed to catch him. Trixie was still holding onto Carol as she sobbed away but when Daryl rushed past her she knew something was about to go down and she called for Dale to take Carol back to the RV so she could go and help.

"Shane! Shane stop man!"

"Get your hands of me!"

"I….you knew and you kept it from us!" Trixie caught up with Daryl right as Hershel was walking up the steps and Shane grabbed his arm turning him around to face everyone.

"I didn't know."

"That's bullshit! I think y'all knew." Shane was furious now, Trixie didn't blame him either, and when Rick went to hold him back he shrugged him off and took a step towards Hershel.

"We didn't know!"

'Why was she there!"

"Otis…he put those people in the barn. Maybe he found he and put her in there before he was killed." Hershel frowned as Maggie held her dads arm and glared to Shane. He was laughing madly as he glanced around to the others that were watching before he shook his head and glared at Hershel.

"You expect me to belive that! Do I look like an idiot?"

"Shane, hey, hey, hey…."

"I don't care what you belive Get him off my land!" Hershel pointed for Shane to go away, which of course made him angrier and as he went to get to Hershel Rick stepped in and pushed him back some as Hershel tried to finish getting up the steps.

"Shane calm down. Everybody just calm down."

"Let me tell you something…" Shane reached out to grab Hershel again but before he could Maggie stepped between them.

"Hey! Don't you touch him! Havent you done enough!" She slapped Shane hard across the face. He glared at the girl as Glenn came running between them and stood to take any of Shane's blows while Daryl and Rick went to move Shane if he jumped.

"I mean it..off my land." Hershel walked inside then, Glenn, Beth and Maggie following as Rick snatched Shane back but he took off leaving Rick and them to have to catch up.

"What are you doing?" Shane sputtered as he turned around to face Rick near the trucks and laughed at him.

"What are you doing! Daryl almost died looking for her Rick! Anyone of us could have and Im gonna tell you right now…that son of a bitch, he knew!"

"He didn't know, hes not like that." Rick tried to convince Shane to calm down but as he shook his head Daryl glanced to Trixie and frowned. She shook her head too as she waited for the fight to break out but it never did. Shane glared at Rick a bit more before pointing to the barn where T-Dog and Andrea were still at and shouted at him.

"He kept a barn full of walkers!"

"So you just start an insurrection, hand out guns and massacre his family?"

"His family's dead Rick."

"Well he doesnt belive that. He thinks you just murdered them in cold blood."

"No man, I don't care what he thinks." Shane ran his hand over his head and to the back of his neck as Daryl shifted his weight and nodded to Shane, letting him know he agreed right then. Trixie hated it but she had to agree too, they had been looking for Sophia for days just to find her in a barn with other walkers because a man thought they could be saved?

I was handling it brother. I was handling it and you just…"

"You had us out in those woods looking for a little girl that every single one of us knew was dead! That's what you did Rick. Youre just as delusional as that guy! You handling it huh?" Shane threw his hands up before he walked away from them and left them all stunned. Daryl turned to Trixie with the same expression as Rick groaned and kicked the ground.

"I thought she was still alive, we had a trail." Daryl nodded with Trixie as Rick turned to her and frowned.

"What now?" Trixie glanced over to the barn and then back to Rick before she sighed and looked up to Daryl.

"We bury them Rick. We bury the family. Burn the rest…right?" Rick shook his head as he went to find Lori and Carl and left Daryl and Trixie standing there beofre T-Dog walked back to the barn and helped Andrea put a sheet over Sophia. Trixie and Daryl walked down there to join them, frowning as they noticed Lori asking Dale to take Carl away, and when they get to T-Dog he glances back to Daryl and points to the dead walker.

"You want us to start burying then?"

"We need a service. Carol would want that." Daryl nodded to Andrea and then to Trixie.

"Yeah, we all want that."

"T lets get some graves dug for Sophia, one for Annetta and another for Shawn, uh, over by those trees."

"And we will need a truck to move the bodies." Andrea nodded as T-Dog grabbed a few shovels and went to the space where Trixie picked out. Daryl was standing near Sophia's body when Andrea passed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"We all thought she was still alive."

"Did ya? Kind of feels like im the only one that did." Daryl shrugged Andreas hand off as she continued to go and grab a truck to move the bodies with. Trixie frowned as she walked over to Daryl and wrapped her arms around his arm, making him look at her. He frowned and closed his eyes tight, shutting out the tears as Trixie leaned on his shoulder and twined her fingers with his.

"Its alright Daryl. Shes better now." Daryl nodded before glancing down to Trixie and watching her standing there, looking down to Sophia and having tears brim her eyes as well. Andrea brought the truck beside them, stopping only close enough to get the bodies, and when she went to pick up Sophia's Daryl held her back and grabbed th little girl himself. Trixie wrapped her arms around herself as she watched Andrea help Daryl get the other two into the truck and then backed it up to the trees, where T-Dog was just begging on th graves. Trixie sighed as she knew it would take all day for one man and went to get anther shovel, tossing one to Daryl as she got beside T-Dog and started to dig. Andrea went and got a pickaxe out of the barn and helped them get the ground loose and before long they had three graves side by side. When they were done they noticed Lori and Dale walking down to see how they were doing and they offered to put the bodies in but Daryl once again shoved everybody back from Sophia. Trixie stood by the grave as he lowered Sophia into it and stood there, watching as Trixie started to pile the dirt in over her. Nodding to her once he grabbed another shovel and did the same until she was fully covered and Lori took Trixies shovel from her and nodded to the truck bed.

"Go sit, you shouldn't be doing this much work."

"Im fine."

'Daryl make her sit, you too. If she gets hot…" That was all he needed to hear to grab Trixie and make her sit on the trucks tailgate as the others finished covering up Maggie's mother and brother. She was tired she had to admit but she wasnt ready to do anything before this was finished ans as they heard gravel crunching they turned to see Hershel and his family walking down along with everyone else from the camp. Even Shane as he glared at Dale but kept his mouth shut.

"Wheres Carol?"

'Ill get her." Trixie smiled as she got up and followed Daryl up the slope towards the RV. Daryl knocked and stepped inside the RV a bit to see Carol sitting near the window and looking out of it as if she was in deep thought. Trixie stood on the steps below Daryl as he looked to Carol trying to get her attention.

"Carol, theyre ready." Carol glanced over finally, seeming to just notice Trixie and Daryl were there before she looked back out the window and sighed.

"Why?" Daryl exchanged a look with Trixie as he turned and glared to Carol.

"Cause that's your little girl." Carol huffed as she glanced back to Daryl and she looked angry as she shook her head.

"That's not my little girl, that's some other thing. My Sophia was alone in the woods. All this time I thought….she didn't cry herself to sleep. She didn't go hungry. She didn't try to find her way back. Sophia died a long time ago." As she turned to glance back out the window Daryl turned to Trixie and pushed past her, slamming his hand on the top of the door frame before walking back to the graves, leaving Trixie there looking at Carol for a moment more before she turned and shut the door, running to catch up to Daryl.


	21. Chapter 21

Andrea picked up another walkers body and flipped it onto the truck as Dale helped T-Dog get another on as well. Daryl was throwing one on as Trixie tried to shove one off of anther before Daryl came and held her back. Shaking his head no he picked the walker up and threw it onto the truck as well. Andrea huffed as she stopped for a break and glanced up to Trixie and Dale.

"We got lucky." Dale glanced around and looked right to Andrea and T-Dog as he said this.

"If that barn had anymore, we would've been overrun." Andrea agreed with T-Dog by nodding as she caught her breath and noticed Trixie scowling as she walked over to the truck and sat on the tailgate.

"Good thing Shane did what he did…when he did." Trixie glanced now to Andrea as she thought she had heard her friend wrong but Andrea nodded as she stared Trixie down.

"You cant tell me this was right?" Daryl glanced up to Trixie as she looked Andrea dead in her eyes.

"It wasn't. It will cost us Hershel." Trixie waved a hand to Dale who was talking some sense and smiled to Andrea as she had someone on her side.

"Hes grieving. He'll come around, see we had no choice. Look I shot too, this wasn't all Shane." Andrea glared to T-Dog and Dale as if challenging them but T-Dog held his hands up and shook his head.

"I got no qualms about it. Walker's in my backyard?" T-Dog shook his head as he loaded another walker and sighed as Dale walked closer to Andrea.

"I not saying that we shouldn't have taken care of the problem, but creating a panic?" Dale watched as Andrea started to think about it and Trixie was shaking her head agreeing with him when Daryl walked over to them with the last walker and threw it on the truck.

"No point in arguing about it now. Its done. Nothing we can do. Better get moving." Daryl pulled Trixie off of the trucks bed as Andrea sighed while Daryl slapped the side of the truck and T-Dog started to move it. When they were about five feet away an arm form one of the walkers fell off and Trixie stuck her tongue out, making a sick face as Andrea called out to T-Dog to wait. She jumped off, grabbed the arm and threw it back on before hitting the trucks side and telling T-Dog to head out. Daryl sighed as he went to get clean, taking Trixie with him and Dale following, until they got near the house and Dale went to the RV. Trixie sighed as she walked around the back of the house and saw Daryl washing off at a nearby water pump. Trixie walked over there and put her hands under the water as well when she glanced up to Daryl and frowned.

"Are you alright?" Daryl looked at her for a second before shaking his head and leaning up. He shook his hands dry before wiping them on his shirt and starting to walk away. Trixie stood fast, shaking her hands, and followed him as he went to his tent near his bike. He threw a few things around to get them out of his way and when he entered the tent Trixie heard him grunt as he flopped down on his cot. She sighed as she walked into the tent and found him laying on his back, one hand over his head covering his eyes and the other laying across his chest. She felt bad for him, he had done a lot to find the poor girl and it all came crashing down as soon as Shane opened the doors but she also wondered, if he didnt open them, would they still be out there looking now?

"Im fine by the way." Daryl glanced up to Trixie as she watched him take a deep breath before he put his arm back over his eyes. She shook her head as she walked over to him and hit his leg, making him look up to her now fully and scoot over at the same time.

"You owe me a night." Daryl questioned her before she laid down on the small cot with him and made him smile. As he rolled onto his good side he put his arm over her waist before he laid his hand on her stomach and she shivered.

"Are you hurt?"

'No your hands are cold." He chuckled a tiny bit before just staring off into the distance. Trixie knew he was feeling bad so as she turned over and faced him she placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it. He smiled for a brief moment before looking at her and just staring. Smiling to him Trixie placed her forehead to his and listened to him breathing evenly. Soon, she opened her eyes and noticed his were closed and he was starting to snore lightly. Trixie smiled as she kissed his forehead and tried to get some sleep with him. It wasn't much either. Not long after she found herself in a dark dreamless rest she heard loud shouting right outside of the tent and groaned. Lifting her head a bit she looked around but saw that Daryl was still sleeping and she didn't want to wake him so she tried to move out of his grip and as she put his arm down on the now empty side of the cot she smiled. First time she had ever done that without waking him which meant he was more tired than she knew. As Trixie poked her head out of the tent she spotted Lori and Dale talking with Andrea up in the front yard and when she started to walk up there Lori smiled as she turned to her and sighed relief.

"Trixie thank god youre here. Beths in some kind of catatonic state."

"Oh god is she alright?"

"We thinks its because Hershel isnt here."

"Hershel is gone! Where did he go!"

"He went into town we think. Rick and Glenn went to find him. But we need them all here now." Trixie nodded, Beth was the youngest of them all and she didn't want to see Hershels baby girl die.

"Yeah sure…uh do I need to go sit with her while Maggie…"

"No, we were uh….well we were hoping Daryl could go get them." Trixie paused now, she had heard Lori asking a lot of things from Daryl lately and she knew now wouldnt be the best time to ask him anything so as Lori kept watching her expectantly Trixie sighed.

"Ok…ask him." Trixie smiled as she settled that, she didn't have to upset Daryl and Lori would actually have to do her own work now instead of asking for someone to do it for her. Andrea smiled a bit as she looked to Lori and then to Trixie.

"Oh, well I was hoping that you could ask him for me." Trixie gasped a bit as she looked Lori over like she was crazy.

"Me? Why? Why can't you?" Lori fiddled with her thumbs as she glanced to Andrea but she held her hands up, she was out of this thing.

"Well. You and him….yall do almost everything for each other and we need him to go get Rick."

"No…you need him to go get Rick. And yeah we do almost everything for each other but that doesn't mean y'all can come ask me to do everything for you all. That's like using me as a middle man. Im not doing it. You want him to go you ask him."

"Ask me what?" Daryl walked up to Trixie as Lori and Andrea glanced his way and started to worry a bit, he as already showing that he was upset. Lori took a deep breath though as she faced Daryl and the pointed to the house.

"Its Beth. Shes in a catatonic shock. We need Hershel."

"Yeah so what?" Daryl looked over Lori as she eyed Andrea for help but again she was out of the whole thing. Trixie crossed her arms over her chest as he waited for Lori to woman up and when she stood a bit straighter Trixie had to admit she was impressed.

"So I need you to run into town real quick and bring him and Rick back." Trixie was wide eyed as she turned to look at Andrea, she copied her feelings and was also impressed at how blunt Lori was with Daryl. He though, scoffed and went to go back to his tent when Lori looked to Trixie.

'Not my place." Trixie smiled a bit as Lori went after Daryl and stopped him right at his tent flap.

"Daryl!" He turned around and glared at Lori as she drew her hand back in fear. Andrea and Trixie watched with a bit of amusement as Daryl looked her up and down and they knew she was about to get an earful.

"Your bitch went window-shopping. You want him? I'd fetch him yourself. I got better things to do." Daryl turned once more to go back into his tent when Lori made it worse instead of just shutting up.

"What's the matter with you? Don't you be so selfish!" Trixie gasped then, knowing it was about to get real ugly and as she rushed to get between Lori and Daryl he turned on her again and got right in her face before Trixie started to push him on his chest.

"Selfish! Listen to me Olive Oyl. I was out there looking for that little girl every single day. I took a bullet and an arrow in the process. Don't you tell me about getting my hands dirty. You want those two idiots? Have a nice ride! Im done looking for anyone who isnt her!" Daryl glanced once to Trixie before going straight into his tent and kicking something around, making Trixie turn to Lori and frown.

"Told you. Hes not a dog Lori, he doesnt retrieve everything and everyone you need."

"Im not treating him like a dog Trixie hes the only other man left that can help!"

"Hey! Just because you are pregnant doesn't mean you can't do something like the men can. Im pregnant too and when Daryl wet missing I went into the woods to track him, found the horse that threw him, and rode her around a bit to find where he fell before coming back just to witness him getting shot! If I can do that you can take a CAR down the ROAD to a BAR and get your man! Its not hard!" Trixie glared at Lori as she glared right back before walking away from them and towards a car before getting in, finding the keys, slamming the door and revving it up to leave.

"Well, I guess we will tell the others later huh?" Trixie sighed as she nodded to Andrea and walked back down to the tent where Daryl was steaming. He had thrown hs buck knife to the ground, kicked over a few cans he had of food n there over and even went so far as to tip over the cot. When Trixie walked in he glanced to her before holding his hand out to her and shaking his head.

"Don't you dare try to talk me into going woman. Im done doing things for them." Trixie smiled as she shook her head and went to the cot, lifting it easily and putting it back right as she started to gather the blankets and such from around the floor and folding them to put on the cot.

"Im not." Trixie smiled as Daryl watched her for a moment as she grabbed the tipped over cans, separated them with an unopend pile and a trash pile being thrown out of the tent, then grabbed his buck knife and wiping it off on her shirt. Handing it back to him he held his hand out and took the knife, watching her a bit confused as she tiptoed to him and kissed his cheek then went out of the tent. He followed and found her outside where his bike was as she picked up all of the cans and started to take them up the hill towards the house.

"What are you doing woman?" Trixie paused right at the top of the little hill and smiled as he turned to look at him.

"Being your woman. Cleaning for us, taking care of our place, making sure you are happy. Why? Don't you like this?" Trixie smiled as she continued to take the trash on and heard the others in the house talking about the dinner and how they needed Hershel back immediately. Shane suggested that they held up for the night and that they would go searching in the morning but when he called for Lori to come eat Trixie flinched. She wondered who was going to tell Shane when she noticed the door open and Carol walked out. Rolling her eyes at the woman Trixie glanced inside real quick before going back to the tent and almost stumbling as she noticed Carol already down there.


	22. Chapter 22

"We cant find Lori! And the others arent back yet." Daryl was outside the tent still, fixing his crossbow as he glanced back to Carol and shrugged.

"Yeah? Dumb bitch must've gone off looking for 'em." Carol paused in her pacing and glared to him as she put her hands on her head.

"What!" Daryl turned now and looked at her full on when he nodded as he bit something off of his arrow.

"Yeah, she asked me to go. I told her I was done being an errand boy."

"And you didn't say anything? Don't do this. Please. Don't go off on your own, not now. Ive already lost my little girl." Daryl looked right back up to Carol again and glared as Carol was pleading with him not to become distant.

"That wasn't my problem neither." Daryl tuned his back on Carol as he glanced up the hill and saw Trixie smiling down to him. When Carol walked off, heading to Shane to let him know what was going on, she passed Trixie and stopped for a moment.

"Please talk some sence into him." Carol shook her head as she walked away, leaving Trixie staring after her a bit offended. Shaking her head Trixie walked back down the hill and found Daryl about to go into the woods right behind them.

"What are you doing?" Daryl glanced back to her and shrugged as he held his crossbow up.

"Food."

"They have dinner babe, don't go off and not come back." Daryl sighed as he walked closer to Trixie and gripped her face in his hands. Kissing her once he smiled as he looked around then back to her.

"You go eat with them tonight, you need the good stuff. I'll be back unharmed alright?" Nodding slightly as she put her hands over his Trixie closed her eyes before taking a deep breath and nodding again, this time with much more confidence.

"alright. Alright. But you better come back, don't make me come find you and whoop your ass ya got that?"

"Yes ma'am. " Daryl smiled to her, for once that day smiled to her and kissed her once more before he turned to leave and she went back up to the house to get a bite to eat. It was loud at the house and very distracting so when the hours went by and it was almost four hours after he had left Trixie was shocked she stayed there that long. Sighing to herself she slipped out of the house when Carl was taken to the other room to try and sleep by Maggie beofre she went back to Beth. Andrea was walking around the house cleaning up as Trixie made her way out the front door and back over to where the tent was. When she got to the hill that sloped down to the tent and Daryls bike she noticed that there were a few squirrels hanging on the tree and also a few walkers ears. Rolling her eyes she went to say something to Daryl about it but he shocked her as he grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with his hand, motioning for her to be quite as he heard someone else walking around the tent. Trixie heard it now too, another set of footsteps and they were very slow. Letting Trixie go Daryl looked outside the bush they were behind before he saw Carol again snooping around his things and when she lifted the flap on the tent to look inside he stepped out of the bush, scaring her and making her jump.

"Daryl, youre here."

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"Well…Im keeping an eye on you." Carol stepped back as Daryl put his buck knife back into his saddle bag on his bike before he glanced over to the bush and nodded, unseen to Carol, and then turned back to her.

"Aint you a peach?" Carol glanced to him as he walked around the tree, checking the squirrels before he went to a pile of wood he had gathered as she turned her back to the bush Trixie was in and watched him.

"Im not gonna let you pull away. You've earned your place." Trixie rolled her eyes as she walked out of the bush and made Carol jump again and turn to see her. Trixie tried to smile to her as Daryl walked up to Carol and looked dead at her.

"If you spent half your time minding your daughters business instead of sticking your nose in everybody else's shes still be alive!" He glared at her, waiting for her to yell back at him but Trixie sighed when all she did was back up and looked him up and down.

"Go ahead." Daryl glanced to Trixie before looking back to Carol and shaking his head.

"Go ahead and what?" Daryl glared at Carol before he walked back a bit and shook his head. He was getting angry now and Trixie coud tell Carol wasn't going to leave any time soon so she stepped up to Carol and nodded up the hill.

"You need to go." Carol glanced to her before looking back to Daryl and catching his eye. He looked her up and down once before throwing his hand up.

"Go! I don't want you here! Youre a real piece of work lady." He turned around for a second, making sure he wasn't looking at her when Trixie tried again and glared to Carol.

"Carol, go please." Carol shook her head as Daryl glared right back at her and started to come towards her but Trixie got in his way and held him steady as he got in Carols face.

"What! Are you gonna make this about my daddy or some crap like that? Pfft! Man, you don't know jack! Youre afraid! Youre afraid cause youre all alone. You got no husband, no daughter. You don't know what to do with yourself!" Carol glared Daryl down as he turned around again and grunted before glancing back to Carol and almost getting in her face again as Trixie grabbed his arms and shook her head no.

'Daryl…babe, leave it be." Daryl glanced to Trixie and put his arm around her as he glared right back to Carol as she watched how he was reacting with Trixie.

"You aint my problem! Sophia wasn't mine! All you had to do was keep an eye on her! This! This here is mine! I know where shes at! Why couldnt you do that for Sophia!" Daryl glared at Carol once more before jumping in her direction, acting as if he was going to hit her, and as she closed her eyes Trixie gaped at Daryl. He glared at Carol before he turned fully and walking back to his tent, laving Carol and Trixie to look at each other.

"You need to go."

"I care about him too you know. We all do." Trixie sighed as she glanced to Carol and shook her head before biting her tongue and trying to be nice to the woman.

"Everyone here cares about everyone else I know. We are stressed right now and hes under a lot of it."

"We arent?"

"We all are. Some handle it better than others but him handling things his own way should tell you that he is alright, he just needs time."

"He need people that can help him."

"Carol, I get that that's how you mourn, walking around thanking everyone and always keeping your head high or what not but for us…for those people that have had a bad past, we sink into ourselves. Daryl went out to find Sophia thousand more times than any of the others and never said a word to you about her not being able to be found. He has helped save T-Dogs life, protected us from walkers god knows how many times, made decisions that Rick couldnt make and tons more not to mention feed us at the Quarry so no one starved. What did everyone do for him then though, other then look at him and his brother weird and always try to avoid him? Hes not some guy that is going to be all about family that isnt his and try to make everyone happy. You have to get over that Carol. Hes not going to be a husband to you or an errand boy for Lori. Hes not going to continue to kill walkers fro Shane just for him to fuck off around here. Hes him Carol and if you don't like that, leave. You can't change him and im not going to let you try. Anyone that wants to come to him….they have to go through me." Carol glanced down to the ground before looking back to Trixie and frowning a bit.

"Just because you are carrying his child doesnt give you a special place at his side Trixie. You are just like us and you were just like us when…."

"Don't! Don't even try that. I was the odd ball out back at the Quarry. I was forgotten god knows how many times when dinner came around. I had no tent and no one even cared, even though you had a tent and Andrea had the RV that either one of you could have shared but no, y'all kept me on the outside until I started to hang out with Daryl and his brother and you want to know how that started? I got T-Dog to bring him back a pack of cigarettes on a run one day. Do you know how easy that was? I did something nice fr them because I wanted to, not because I wanted something out of it. Not because I was saying thank you for feeding me, hell I didn't even eat anything they brought back untill Daryl gave me some himself! I was the first to ever care about them and for them just like they were the first other than Andrea to care about me and for me. You only got to know me afterwards when you found out about Ed. I know you say you feel for him like a mother does, well even the best mothers know when to back off and let their kids vent." Carol turned her head, glancing off to the house before she sighed and glanced back to Trixie and nodded. Tying not to cry Carol went to leave, but stopped right at the top of the hill and glanced back down to Trixie.

"Im sorry I never got to know you before, and im sorry I mistook the girl I thought I knew for being you. I understand you are with him, but he was the only one who cared to go after my daughter after she got lost….and that counts for something. He kept going out, day after day, and because he ahs become such a big part of this group I don't want to see him get outcaste for acting like….like…"

"Like a redneck? Like a druggie? Like what Carol?"

"Like he doesnt care."

"He cares….he just has his priorities in order. Unlike a lot of other people here. Oh and be careful who you trust in the group by the way since we are all such a big family. Im telling you, not one of these so called family members would care if you were missing as much as Daryl or I would. And that's because we know that everyone deserves a chance to live…not just ourselves." Trixie glared at Carol as she nodded and walked on to the house, making Trixie sigh before she went to walk backwards to the tent and bumped into someone behind her and as two strong hands came around her waist she smiled before turning to face Daryl.

"Did you eat?" She nodded, making him smile as he took her over to the tent and made her lay down in the cot, covering her up and telling her to go to sleep. Trixie shook her head as she rolled her eyes about him getting so worried about him but did as he asked and when she was rolled over and trying to sleep he walked back outside and finished putting things up for the night. He didn't want any walkers coming into their camp for the night with the squirrels hanging and after that was done he joined Trixie on the cot where he got a good nights rest for once, proud that someone stood up for him and happy tha the knew someone really did love him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Im on a roll today in my editing of these chapters. Remember, I have all of season 2 already written, im just editing them. Thanks to a recent review on chapter 18 I believe, I felt like uploading a few more chapters today. I love the reviews, and while only 5 right now hey are the thing that makes me realize that yall really do love my stories. Even if they are reviews telling me what to add, what to change or trying to plead for a certain character to be saved, I love them! anyways, I have a few more chapters for yall today, than Im going to finish editing the rest and put them up periodically. Lots of love TWD fans!**

The next morning when Trixie woke up she smiled as she saw she was face to face with Daryl and he was still sleeping. Yawning and stretching though woke him up and when he grinned to her she wrapped her arms around his neck before she kissed him and went to get up. He rolled onto his back, groaning as Trixie slipped across him and stared to get dressed. As she exited the tent, laving him to stay on the cot for a bit longer, she noticed that the truck that Hershel had taken into town was back, meaning he was back, and when Trixie went to the house to get some breakfast everyone was running around like crazy as she slipped into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart. Andrea was there and smiled as she caught Trixie trying to get out but stopped her before she could.

"Hey you."

"Hey."

"I heard you talked to Carol last night..or more or less lectured her?"

"Yeah so?" Andrea laughed a bit as sh walked over to Trixie and put her arm around her shoulders to hug her.

"You know, I like that other then the Dixon's I was your first real friend in the group. Makes me feel special." Trixie laughed as she shoved Andrea off of her and went to leave again before Rick came rushing into the house with Maggie and then right back out, making Trixies head spin before she looked back to Andrea and pointed to the rushing people.

"something going on we need to know about?"

"Not really, Hershel and Rick brought back some stranger that got hurt last ngiht."

"Attacked by walkers?"

"Almost. They were attacked by humans but when the walkers came the boy out there got hurt so Hershel is fixing him up."

"Boy?"

"About Beth's age." Trixie nodded as she glanced back into the house and smiled before she turned to find Maggie but didn't see her anywhere.

"Speaking of Beth, wheres Maggie? I wanted to see how she was since her fathers back."

"Oh well Hershel went up there, gave her medicine, and then went to the boy. But Beth hasn't come around yet and Maggie is outside looking for Lori. something to do with Glenn?" Trixie nodded as she went out the front door and bumped right into Maggie as she was coming in. Laughing a bit Maggie looked to her as if she had lost it but Trixie shook her head before she touched Maggies arm.

"I was just asking Andrea where you were. She said you went looking for Lori I was going to come find you."

"Oh yeah, well I didn't find her." Trixie frowned as she glanced around and noticed that Rick was at the barn with Hershel and she figured Lori would be there as well.

"Probably with her man. Wheres yours speaking of them?"

"Oh hes…hes somewhere." Trixie eyed Maggie as she fidgeted and tried to get by her to go into the house.

"Maggie, what happened? He came back right?"

'Yeah! Oh yeah he came back its just….can we talk?" Trixie glanced around and noticed all the eyes and ears hanging around the house so she nodded and got her to follow her over to Daryls tent. He was out for the moment, probably getting him some lunch, and when Trixie pointed to a blanket she had on the ground Maggie sat down there while Trixie smiled and straddled the bike.

"God I missed this. Havent been on this with him in about a week now. Funny how you miss the little things huh? So whats up?"

"Well its about Glenn." Trixie laughed as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Well duh it is or you wouldn't have wanted to talk to me…your not prego too are you!"

"What no! God no! We are using protection."

"Good. Ha didn't even know you were doing anything to begin with." Maggie blushed as she glared at Trixie but waved her off as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You are a good tracker arnet you?"

"Learned from the best." Trixie smiled as she waved her hands over the bike and made Maggie laugh for a second before she sighed finally and looked right to Trixie.

"Look, heres the thing. When Glen left he was fine and when he came back he was changed. He says he froze up when the other people started shooting at them. Blames me. Says I got inside of his head." Maggie frowned as Trixie thought about what she was saying before biting her lip and glancing around real quick before smiling to her.

"Did you tell him something big before he left? Like you loved him or wanted to marry him?"

"I told him I loved him. Why would that make him freeze though?"

"Maggie, men like him…the don't get a lot of love. When a girl says they love them, especially now and days, the don't think they are good enough for them and it makes them think weird things at weird times. He came back right….sof or now that's what matters. You just have to talk to him about it. They have to do certain things you know? Like figure out why they would be good enough for our attention or wonder why we love them. Then they blame us for making them think those things and goofing up. But what happens out there, that's like a job, it stays out there and Glenn? Well Glenn is gonna have to realize what you go through while hes gone and that youre here just like the rest of us trying to keep it together till they get back. Hes a big boy Maggie and hes going to have to man up."

"Well maybe I messed things up…mabe I shouldn't have.."

"DO you love him?"

"I think I do, no I mean yeah I do."

"But you said think first. You had to think about it too for that split second and maybe so did he. Don't think that just because of circumstances that have us together means we have to pair off. You either love him or yo don't."

"I do."

"Then make him realize that and make him man up and face the dangers we are all going to see because if he can't face that he might not ever come home. Hes got to take care of himself before he can take care of you."

"Is that what you told Daryl when you two got together?" Trixie laughed a bit as she drummed her fingers across the seat on the bike as she thought back to how her and Daryl first met.

"No. He was already like that."

"You mean hes always been a kept to himself asshole?" Trixie chuckled again and shook his head as she looked to Maggie.

"Yeah in a sense. Hes self-preserved, he knows how to take care of himself and he has for a long time. I have as well and when we started to hang out we both noticed that in each other, that's what made us get close."

"Its pretty cool, you and him share the same feelings about life and how to live in this world now. You both know how to survive and he doesn't have to worry too much about you not being able to protect yourself. No wonder he loves you."

"Well I wouldnt say that. I think he still has a way to go before he loves me."

"But you love him?"

"Yes I do."

"Have you told him?"

"Well…in so many words no. WE have this undrstanding between us. He knows I care for him and I know he cares for me."

"But you havent said it to each other! And your pregnant by him! Wow, maybe someone should be talking to him about this kind of thing." Trixie laughed as she shook her head and heard a rustling near them. Holding her hand up for a moment they listened as it got louder and then Daryl walked out of the bushes with a few birds in his hand. He smiled to Trixie before seeing Maggie and nodded to her as well. Holding up the birds he grinned to Trixie and stabbed his buck knife into the tree.

"Lunch?"

"Sure. Thanks." Trixie smiled as he nodded and went off to the side to gut and clean the birds.

"Wow, romantic huh?" Trixie laughed as she hushed Maggie before she nodded.

"For him that is the most romantic thing he can do. Feed his family. And yes, for some it doesnt matter but to me it says all I need to know." Maggie gave a sweet puppy face as she awwed at Trixie, making her huff and get off the bike to chase Maggie away. Laughing at her for a moment Maggie stopped and grabbed her hand before she left.

"Hey, if you want some other food to go with that chicken we have a lot made for lunch." Trixie smiled as she glanced over her shoulder and looked down to where Daryl was walking around and smiled to him.

"Daryl! Ill be right back alright?" Daryl glanced up to her and nodded as he watched them walking off, smiling a bit as he thought about what he had just heard her saying to Maggie. While he gutted the birds he wondered briefly if it would surprise her if he did do something like other guys and brought her like flowers or something. She had liked those, even put them in a beer bottle and put them by the tent. Thinking for a bit he shook his head, there was no way to do much now and days, and as he continued to clean the birds Trixie was piling some bread and a few vegetables up on a plate for her and Daryl.

"Hey give me a second and ill get y'all some drinks. I got to take this to Beth." Trixie glanced to Maggie as she held up a tray of food and smiled. Lori and Andrea were in the kitchen at that moment as Trixie took the tray and shook her head.

"You go ahead and do what you need, ill take it. I wanted to say hi anyways." Maggie nodded before Trixie walked with the tray to Beth's room.

"Thanks, she might be up just go right on in." Trixie nodded as she found Beths room and knocked on the door. She didn't answer so as Trixie opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed she smiled and went in, putting the tray of food down next to her bed and smiling to her.

"Hey you. How are you? Maggie said you needed food? Well this is some good lunch, you need to eat alright. If I have to keep my energy u so do you. I think your sister also said you could go for a walk outside today? You wanna?" Beth turned to face Trixie as she tried to get the girl to talk and when she glanced down to Trixies belly she frowned a bit.

"Your pregnant." Trixie chuckled as she put her hands over her stomach.

"Yeah I am. Why?"

"How could you do that?" Trixie scoffed as she glanced to Beth a bit closer, she still looked as if she was in a dream like state when Trixie smiled again and tried to sit on the bed but Beth put her hand there and stopped her.

"Well…I don't really have a choice." Beth glanced to her as she shook her head and grinned a bit

"You think this child will make a difference?"

"Of course it will. It will be one of many in the new world. Now you eat something alright?" Trixie glanced at Beth as she sighed and eyed the food as she slipped out of the room. When she got back to the kitchen Trixie looked at Maggie and frowned.

"Heres some stuff for y'all down there in that tent and I also got some tes in these bottle for yall….what whats wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Its just…Beth seems a bit weird. You might want to keep a good eye on her."

"Why what did she say?"

"She asked me how I could get pregnant and if I thought it would make a difference. I think shes starting to think like a few other people we knew….that there is only one way we are all going to end up? Just keep an eye on her. Thanks by the way…for these." Trixie smiled as Maggie nodded to her before going to look in on her sister and when Trixie got her stuff and went to walk out Andrea asked her to come back later to talk, she had missed talking to her, and Trixie nodded giving her a time of about a hour. Nodding to her Andrea let her head out the front door and back over to the tent as Daryl was getting the birds to cook right over a fire he had made. He smiled as she walked down the hill and put the little basket of food Maggie made for them down, pulling the drinks out first, and heading into the tent to grab her vitiames. After moving out there with Daryl she got Hershel to give her the pills instead of her having to come to him so it would be easier and as she sat on the cot to get them she noticed something white on the blanket and titled her head as she gazed at it.


	24. Chapter 24

"Lunch's about done." Trixie glanced to Daryl as he popped his head into the tent and smiled to her while she still looked over to the white pointed thing on the banket. finally getting over the fact that something weird was there Trixie picked it up and felt the hardness of the object along with the slight roughness of it as well. She grinned a bit as she noticed right in the middle of it at the top was a small hole.

"Daryl, whats this?" He grinned a bit as he looked at the thing in her hand and shrugged.

"Looks like a piece of a deers antler."

"I knew that Daryl! I mean, whats it doing here and how did it get this hole in it?" Daryl chuckled before he walked back out of the tent and sat on the ground as Trixie went after him. When she noticed the birds were cooked and already speared on the side of the fire she also seen that he had put the other food out and was now sitting there grinning to her as she sat next to him.

"Hungry?" He reached out and got her a pice of the bird meat, smiling as he watched her the whole time before getting her some of the bread and veggies Maggie gave them and handing her a plate of food. As Trixie took it she looked over at Daryl while he got his ow food and then sat back, glancing to her as he started to eat. Shaking her head Trixie put the back of her hand on his forehead before she sighed.

"Daryl, if you're having a fever we need to get you to Hershel."

"Jeez woman, glad to know if I do anything nice I have to be going crazy." Trixie chuckled as she looked at him and noticed that he wasn't playing with her, he was actually trying to be sweet like any other guy would with their girlfriends.

"Im sorry Daryl, im just….not used to flowers and romance remember? yesterday the flowers, today this…."

"Picnic of sorts?"

"Yeah, that and well….its sweet but its not you Daryl. What are you doing?" Daryl laughed a bit as he shrugged and continued to eat while Trixie fiddled with the piece of antler in her other hand. Glancing down to it once she looked back to Daryl as he glanced over and nodded to her food.

"Eat woman. You need to keep up your strength. Yours and his." Daryl put his hand on Trixies stomach and smiled as she gave up trying to figure it out and just enjoyed it. She ate her food, the bird was delicious, and drank her tea in silence with him for a bit before she leaned against him and smiled at him.

"Thank you." Daryl nodded as he took a drink of his tea and watched her eating and still fiddling with the piece of antler. He had hoped he didn't get to far off from how she knew him to be but he wanted to show her that he did care about her and that he could be sweet…just not to everyone, and when she finished her food he took her plate and put it to the side as she continued to twist the antler piece around in her fingers.

"You really want to know what that is?" Trixie glanced down to the antler in her hand and smiled as she nodded to him while he held his hand out.

"I knew you knew what it was."

"Of course I do woman. Im the one that almost got killed by it. Remember that time me and Merle went hinting, when you werent protected? Well we found a group of deer and while I was scoping them out one of the bucks, the one we killed actually, tried to gut me. Merle pushed me out of the way in time but this here, the tip of his antler got stuck in the tree, giving me a chance to kill him. That was the same night that that shit happened to you and since then…well ive been kind of hanging onto this as a reminder that if im not around to protect ya, that something bads going to happen. That's why I always come back when I leave….even if it is with an arrow stuck in my side." Trixie laughed a bit as he held the antler back out to her and she touched it before running her finger over the hole.

"How did this get in there? Its so perfectly smooth. Did you carve that?" Daryl grinned as he pointed to the hole as he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Yes ma'am I did. I got the hole just right so it would fit."

"Fit?"

"Yeah well ya see, I didn't think youd want to keep this in your pocket. Ya might lose it. And I know there was no way to make it fit a bracelet or whatever girls like, but I noticed you were earing a necklace when we got back. Andrea got it for yu didn't she? I figured, if you wanted it could hang there. For safe keeping I mean." Daryl smiled as Trixie nodded and pulled her hair to the side, letting him grab the clasp on her necklace and take it off of her long enough to loop the antler piece ont the silver chain and the put it back around her neck. As he placed the chain against her skin Trixie gripped th antler and smiled as she looked at how it hung there, like a pretty little pendant, and when she noticed the very top of the antler she also noticed how smooth it was, before she noticed the small heart carved into it. She didn't even have to ask when she let the antler hang and turned around to kiss Daryl. He grinned to her as she put her forehead against his and smiled to him.

"Thank you. For everything Daryl. This….its lovely." She smiled big to him as he shrugged as he ran his hand up her back and to her neck, grasping her lightly before pulling her to him and kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved so she was straddling him as he groaned and leaned back to lay on the ground, making her lay on top of him.

"careful now, youre testing me."

"Hope you pass." Trixie giggled as she kissed his cheek and then his neck, feeling his hand tighten on her neck slightly before he groaned again and the chuckled lowly.

"Trixie we can't do anything for a few more months…don't push me." Trixie frowned a bit as she remembered what Hershel had said but smiled when she figured a way around it. As she nodded against his chest Daryl glanced down to her to see her looking up at him smiling.

"I like pushing you Daryl you know that." Trixie winked as she started to kiss his chest as she fiddled with his jeans. He groaned again as she slid her hand inside one she had them unbuttoned and open, to grip him and smile. His laid his head back on the ground as she slowly started to play with him and as he got harder and harder in her hand she smirked before pulling him out and slowly licking the tip of his head. He clenched his hands in her hair as she licked his full length and smiled when she noticed his lips parted as he laid there and enjoyed her. Slowly swirling her tongue around his head she noticed him bucking his hips up to her and she chuckled. Finally wrapping her lips around his hard member she watched as his breathing hitched as she started to slowly suck him. Daryl had his hand clenched in her hair as he felt her starting to lick him up and down and suck on him. He couldn't belive she was doing this, not again, and when she briefly took all of his length in and sucked on him hard he almost exploded right there. Feeling her swirl her tongue around his shaft again he groaned as he gripped her shoulders and quickly brought her back up to him and kissed her deeply. He knew what Hershel said, and he knew he could be easy with her and she had him wanting her so bad that a second thought didn't cross his mind as he gripped her jeans and pulled them down quickly. Turning her over to place her beneath him he smiled as she gripped his shoulders and looked up to him with a mixture of fear and wanting.

"Im going to be easy, I promise." He smiled as she nodded when he bent down and kissed her neck, taking a deep breath and slowly pushing himself into her. She gripped his shoulders tight as she gasped at the feeling of him filling her up and when he coud feel that he was all the way in he slowly started to pull out before pushing back in and smiling down to her. He was determined to make this slow and sweet, he didn't want to hurt the baby but he had to have her and as she moaned to him he grinned and gripped her tighter to him.

"God Daryl."

"Quite babe, don't need them knowing what were doing." He chuckled as she bit her lip while he continued his slow and leisurely thrusting, slowly bringing her to her edge. When she gasped again and let her head fall to the ground Daryl bent in and kissed her neck, making her hum with pleasure as he felt her starting to tighten around him. Smiling against her neck he nipped her collar bone and she let out a tiny shriek of surprise.

"Daryl!"

"What?" He looked up to her as she ran he hands up his arms and cupped his face between them, bringing him to her as he started to pick up his pace a bit, forgetting he had to be easy, and as she kissed him he gripped her hips tight as he tried to control himself. Trixie was on the edge of pure bliss as Daryl bit her bottom lip and smiled to her as he put his forehead against hers, making her moan a bit as she felt herself getting strung tighter and tighter. Daryl knew she was about to cum as she tightened her grip around his neck and started to milk him while her lips parted just a bit and she moaned out his name again.

"Daryl…oh god….yes." Daryl smiled as he gripped her hips a bit tighter as she started to wrap her legs around his waist and buck up against him. She knew she couldnt cry out as her wave of pleasure washed over her so she bit her lip instead while Daryl squeezed his eyes closed and gritted his teeth. She tightened around him as she came hard, so hard that with one last thrust he spilt himself inside of her as she bucked up against him again before she started to breathe heavily. He smiled to her as he leaned down to her, kissing her cheek once before he whispered to her.

"I love you." Trixies eyes flew open as she gasped and looked to him, he was watching her reaction and smiling about it as well as she stuttered for a second before she put her hand over her mouth and chuckled.

"Daryl…"

"I mean it." He looked right at her as she tried to hold back her tears while she nodded and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I love you too. I do." He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her, deep and hard, as she ran her fingers into his hair and held him to her. When he leaned up he glanced around for a moment before nodding to the tent and smiling.

"We might need to get fixed up ya think?" Trixie chuckled as she nodded and leaned up with him as he sat back up. When he looked her up and down before he stood with he he made sure to hod her tight but she nodded, assuring him she was fine. She laughed a bit as she pulled her jeans up and fixed herself while he did the same and then wrapped his arms around her.

"You might have to do this more often ya know?" Daryl chuckled once as he glanced down to her and shook his head.

"Ya know me babe, im not no love making prince." He smirked to her as she rolled her eyes and turned to face him.

"Oh I know. Your my badass redneck. And that's what I love about you."

"And that's what I love about you." He kissed her once more before fingering the antler that was hanging around her neck and pulling it out to hold onto for a moment, keeping her near him before he sighed and let it drop back on her chest and starting to clean things up. Trixie laughed a bit as she grabbed the basket and the plates that Maggie let them use and got them ready to go back to the house with her as Daryl got the rest of the bird meat up and started to eat some more of it.

"Hungry again?" He grinned to her as he glanced to where she was standing, pilling things into the basket she brought out.

"Hell im always hungry woman….but not for food." Trixie laughed out loud as she shook her head and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going to return the stuff to the kitchen, leaving Daryl to watch her walk away and groan as he stared at her ass. He knew that shed be the death of him yet.


	25. Chapter 25

When Trixie made it back to the kitchen she noticed Andrea in there washing the dishes while Lori paced the floor. Frowning Trixie took the plates her and Daryl used over to Andrea and glanced around to see if she needed help but heard Maggie and Beth yelling from the room Beth was in. She glanced to Andrea as she frowned and stared at Lori then shook her head before finishing the dishes. Trixie grabbed a towel and started to dry, wanting t stick close incase Andrea needed her.

"Wheres Hershel?" Andrea and Trixie glanced to Lori as she went to go out the front door but Andrea scoffed and shook her head.

"It's a family affair, he doesnt want to find out yet. Well let them work it out."

"that's working it out!" Trixie overheard Maggie screaming now, angry for some reason and when she turned to Andrea and questioned her Andrea glared to Lori and nodded to her.

"Lori found Beth holding onto the knife she had from lunch. Beth's going a bit suicidal."

"Oh my god. Did she do anything yet?"

"No."

"Good, then she is just scared."

"Scared! She tried to take her life!"

"No she didn't! She took a knife! No reason to be scared of that, its when she stops fighting that you have to be scared." Lori glared right to Andrea before walking up to them and shaking her head in disgust.

"Really? You really belive that?"

"Yes! Youre being selfish Lori. This could have been handeled better you know."

"How so? Enlighten me." Trixie frowned as Lori crossed her arms and Andrea put the plate she was washing down into the sink to turn and dry her hands on her shirt.

"You shouldn't have taken that knife away for one."

"Excuse me?" Trixie now had to stare at Andrea for that comment too, it was confusing her as well as Lori as Andrea sighed and held her hands out to try an calm Lori.

"You were wrong, like Dale taking my gun. That wasn't your decision. She has to choose to live on her own. Has to find her own reason." Lori scoffed as she glared to Trixie for back up but Trixie was actually seeing what Andrea was talking about now.

"Hey, im going with her on this. When I was like that I had to find my reasons. We all do at times."

"Well what do you want me to do for her? Tie a noose?"

"Lori if she is serious she will find a way." Lori shook her head as Andrea frowned a bit and looked to Trixie with pain in her eyes.

"That doesnt mean I can't stop her or let her know that I care."

"That has nothing to do with it Lori." Lori turned to Trixie now as she stepped up beside Andrea and she agreed with Trixie.

"She only has so many choices in front of her and she believes the best one is suicide."

'That's not an option." Lori glared between the two as they glanced to each other for a moment before looking at their own hands. They both knew what it was like contemplating suicide and they both pulled through because they found something worth living for. Beth had to as well now.

"Of course it is Lori. She doesnt need to be yelled at or treated like a child."

"No she needs a loaded gun right?"

"I had one and didn't do it." Lori glanced to Trixie as she eyed the girl, she was really starting to get on her nerves with the false bravery she was putting up.

"well than you'll understand if I don't send you in there to see her."

"Hey, we came through it."

"Yeah, and became such a productive members of the group." Lori gasped a bit as she just let that comment slip but it was too late. Trixie and Andrea glared at her as she walked around them, going to finish cleaning the dishes but Andrea and Trixie turned to look at her, not letting her off the hook just yet.

"I contribute. I help keep this place safe."

"The men can handle this on their own. They don't need your help."

"Im sorry what would you have me do?" Andrea crossed her arms across her chest as she glared to Lori now, making her tun to stare at them both before sighing and points to them.

"Theres plenty of work to go around. Dishes, laundry, collecting food."

"Oh are you serious! We got food, I help collect that."

"No Daryl collects the meat, you sit around and wait on him, your pregnant not helpless! And you, you dont care about anyone but yourself. You sit up on that RV, working on your tan with a shotgun in your lap."

"No I am on watch for walkers. That is what matters not fresh mint leaves in the lemonade."

"And we are providing stability, trying to creat a life worth living. We do our share Lori!" Lori scoffed at Trixie as she shook her head out of disbelief. Wondering where this was coming from Trixie glanced to Andrea who looked as if she was fuming and about to explode on her at any moment.

"Look, I went after Rick. I took down two walkers."

"After crashing Maggie's car!"

"And don't act like you are the only one who can take care of herself! You begged me to get Daryl to go after Rick to begin with until I told you to do it! Hell I only told you that because I went after Daryl you could go after your own man!"

"But you crash before you get there and have Shane come save you. Ever apologise to Maggie for that by the way? Crashing her.."

'You two are insane!" Lori glared at them as she tightened her fists at her side. Trixie stood now, fully ready for a fight as Andrea walked closer to Lori and got right in her face.

"No. You are. And you are the one that's self-centered, the way you take it all for granted."

"My husband is out there for the hundredth time! My son got shot! Don't you dare tell me I take this for granted!"

"That's just it Lori and you don't get it. Rick came back from the dead, Carl too and now you got a baby on the way. The rest of us, weve piled up our losses. Andrea, Daryl, Carol and Beth…but you….."

"You just keep on keeping on. Weve all suffered." Lori gaped as she turned from Trixie to Andrea before she put her hands on her head as if she was having a headache, which she probably was, and then pointed to Trixie.

"You havent suffered, you have only gotten and gotten just like…."

"You? Like you? Yeah, I am grateful for what I do have and for what I have gotten but I was lucky! I was lucky Lori! And don't tell me I havent suffered! You forgot all about me at the Quarry, you didn't give a damn that Merle got left behind, my only other friend other than Andrea and Daryl. You don't know about what ive seen before meeting up with this…this…group or whatever we are! You don't remember I lost my father in this mess and yes I am lucky! But you go and tell Beth that everythings going to be ok. Tell her that she'll get a husband….a son….a baby or hell even a boyfriend! She just has to look on the bright side like you right? Not everyone is going to be as lucky and you…or me…and for us to take it for granted is disgraceful to those that don't have it as good. Which Lori, is why you'll never catch me playing house and acting like queen bee. Laying down rules for everybody but yourself. Selfish bitch." Trixie threw the towel she had down on the ground before shoving past Lori and walking out the front door, leaving Andrea to stare at her before following Trixie and leaving Lori to stand in shock at what just happened.

"Trixie!" She paused, halfway to the tent, as Andrea caught up to her and frowned when she noticed Trixie was still angry as could be.

"What!"

"Hey, calm down, I just…I wanted to thank you."

"For what? Telling her how it is? Making me out to be better than everyone?"

"No…for letting her know what she needed to hear." Trixie laughed as she gripped her head before shaking it and dropping her hands to her sides.

"Andrea…we all have out faults and our good. For her, its always thinking things are going to go right. Whatever. She doesn't stop to think about what might happen if we don't get out of here, what could happen if one of the guys god forbids goes down in the woods. What could happen to us if you don't watch for walkers or I don't make sure Daryl is alive to bring us food. She only thinks about herself and that's the truth. She wont listen to it though and I know in the next couple of hours she will be right back out here trying to push us around and tell us what to do. Now you see why ive never been a group person, now you know why, other than you, I usually only talk to Daryl! Why hes the only one I can fully trust!" Trixie picked up the antler piece that Daryl had put on her necklace and showed it to Andrea, making her question it before she got closer and took the thing from her…nocing the heart on the top first.

"He gave this to you?" Trixie chuckled dryly as she nodded.

'Yeah why?" Andrea smiled before shaking her head and covering her mouth.

"I seen him with this. I always wondered what it was. That night when he came back with the two big bucks. I was worried over you, because of what happened, and when you were trying to cope and heal without talking to us he was there…carving into this thing. I wondered what it meant."

"It's a piece of the antler from the buck that almost killed him. Merle had to push him aside because he wa so focused on getting food for us he didn't see the buck watching him. It got jammed into a tree, that's how he got the easy kill. I guess he kept it for a reminder, or that's what he says. Of how…when hes not around to protect me….somehting bad happens." Andrea frowned a bit before hugging Trixie tight to her and running her hand over Trixies hair.

"It means something doesn't it? He wouldnt have kept it for no reason."

"Its like a good luck charm."

"I think it might mean a bit more than that." Andrea smiled as she leaned back and shook her head before glancing over to the RV and nodding. Trixie glanced but shook her head as she looked back to the tent.

"I got to make sure hes alright. Carols been constantly chasing him since yesterday. Like she owes him something."

"Well, if you get bored, ill be up there…working on my tan apparently." Trixie chuckled before she nodded and watched as Andrea dropped her hands and went to head to the RV. After she took a few deep breaths she found herself grabbing the antler and twisting it in her fingers. Andrea couldn't be right but then again who knew, Daryl had ways fo surprising her. Turning to the tent Trixie wet to see if Daryl was alright and when she saw he was out again she sighed.

"Always leaving when I need ya huh? Jeez man…thoguht you would have learned." Trixie chuckled before she saw Daryls old shirt on the ground and shook her head. Picking it up she gathered the other clothes there and started to put them away when she noticed his crossbow missing. He was hunting, she smiled at this thought, and then grabbed her tea bottle she still had out there and started to head to the RV.

"Hey."

"Think I can catch some rays with you? Daryls hunting."

'Bringing in food huh? Sure come on up." Trixie smiled as she sat next to Andrea and looked out over the fields.

"Always this quite?"

"Well, we havent had a walker yet come in."

"Well except Daryl." Andrea laughed with Trixie as she remember how she swore he was a walker and shot him, almost killing him, but then Andrea frowned a bit before she touched the side of her head and glanced to Trixie.

"Hows he…ya know?"

"Oh! Oh its fine. Hes healing good actually. The stitches are supposed to fall out once they have done their job, either that or hell cut them out when hes ready. I took the big bandage off the day after and have just kept a small bandage on it."

"Hes lucky to have you."

"Hes not the only one lucky Andrea. You have us. You have me…and Dale…and Daryl even though he doesn't act like it." Andrea laughed as she looked around and noticed Carol smiling to them. She went inside the RV, making Andrea glance over to Trixie again and then to her belly.

"So….got names?" Trixie looked at her a bit shocked but then realized what she was talking about when she put her hand over her stomach and chuckled.

"No….we havent talked about that. Its still way to early. Im only like…maybe two weeks, three at the most? I cant keep track of time around here."

"Dale can, with his watch and all!" The girls laughed again before the front door of the house slammed and they noticed Lori leaving the house angry.

"Maggie must have told her off. Poor girl shes got to be tired."

"Yeah, hey ill be right back." Andrea got up and went to go inside the house, leaving Trixie up on the RV alone as she looked around and noticed the guitar there. Picking it up she started to strum a few chords to nothing in particular as she gazed out over the fields. Nothing was in her sight and as she glanced to the sides she smiled when everything seemed clam. sighing as glanced over to the barn she noticed Lori talking with Hershel, probably about Beth, and when Trixie rolled her eyes she heard someone coming up the ladder. glancing to the side she saw Andrea and smiled.

"Back so soon?"

"Huh? Yeah…Maggie needed a break."

"So whos watching over Beth now?" Andrea frowned before she shrugged and sat back down.

"I don't know…herself I guess."

"Ah, the ill show you card. Youre letting her have her space to do what she will so she can get past this thing and we can go back to normal?"

"Yeah…lets go with that." Trixie chuckled as she leaned back in the chair she was in and picking on the guitar while Andrea picked up the rifle she had and kept an eye out on the field. The day was rather quite for once.


	26. Chapter 26

The sun wasn't even half way down, nothing much had happened, and Trixie was through her fifth song on the guitar, strumming of course, while Andrea continued to glance over the fields when everyone heard the scream. Dropping the gun Andrea glanced over her shoulder as Trixie went to stand but she put her hand on her shoulder. Lori rushed into the house first and when Andrea saw this she knew things would be alright and nodded for Trixie to sit back down. Reluctantly she did so, still placing the guitar down on the roof top, before Lori came rushing back out and calling for Maggie. Maggie rushed into the house with Lori and after a few tense moments hey heard banging as if a door was being broken and Andrea jumped off of the RV to rush to the house. Trixie followed, taking the ladder down, and when they got to the front door Lori was walking out.

"Where were you!"

"I heard…alright I heard is she okay?"

"She would have been if you stayed with her! Where were you!" Lori glanced to Andrea before Trixie put her hand on Andreas shoulder and shook her head.

"I asked her to come out here, I didnt know she was supposed tobe watching her. She didn't need a babysitter Lori."

"No…No she did! She cut herself Trixie."

"How bad?" Lori glanced between them both before she shook her head and went to say something but Maggie walked out behind Lori and glared at them both.

"it wasn't deep. My fathers stitching it now."

"She wants to live. She made her decision." Lori and Maggie exchanged a look of disbelief before they glared to Andrea and shook their head in disgust.

"No she didn't Andrea, she tried to kill herself!"

'No she didn't Lori, she cut herself. If she wanted to kill herself it would have been deeper and it would have done the job. She knows now, she knows she doesnt have to be scared and that she can make it."

"No! She knows shes a scared little girl and I don't want to see you around here do you here! You either Trixie if your going to be like this. Stay away from us both!" Trixie gasped a bit as she glanced to Maggie and shook her head.

"Maggie, I know that's your sister but until you've been in her shoes you wouldn't understand like us." Andrea glared at Maggie and nodded, agreeing with Trixie before she went to go back to the RV, huffy and angry as could be. Trixie went to turn too but stopped short when Lori finally spoke again.

"Im not gonna say…she was right….but Beth does know now. She has made her choice. She wants to live….and now…I guess she knows. And sometimes….sometimes you might just have to cross that line you know?" Maggie sighed as she turned form Lori to Trixie before frowning and nodding to her. Nodding back to her Trixie went to go back to the RV and as she got right to the ladder Carol poked her head out and smiled to her.

"Can I talk to you?" Sighing and rolling her eyes, she was tired and had enough of this for one night, she walked over to Carol and followed her into the RV before she sat at the table and looked to her.

"Sure, lecture me too while you've got me here, just like them."

"I don't want to lecture you, I just wanted to say I was sorry….and that your right." Trixie eyed Carol as she wrung her hands together before glancing off outside and then back to Trixie.

"What do you mean I was right?"

"Well, about the family not being so much of a family. Ive started to notice it too, and I wanted to apologize for acting the way I did last night. Im just worried, that after everything weve been through, that after everything weve come over….that Daryl is going to start backing away and if he goes I know you'll go." Trixie frowned as she thought about this and had to put her head down on the table for a bit.

"Carol, its not as easy as that alright? Yeah wherever he goes I will want to go, but if he doesnt want me to then im screwed and yall…"

"Why wouldnt he though?"

"Because Carol, he might not mind putting an arrow in his side for others but he wouldnt dare put it in mine. If him leaving means I might get hurt along the way he goes without me and comes home when he can. That's the way he is."

"That's why hes not talking to me now and backing away from the group huh?"

"Well, yeah that and you kind of hurt him. He spent all that time looking for Sophia Carol. All that time, getting hurt, getting fussed at daily about it only to find out shes been here all along. Then, after he dug her grave, put her in it and covered her himself he comes to get you, to give you a chance to mourn and say goodbye properly and you tell him no. Tell him that she isnt your daughter, as if she was someone else that he had been searching for. Carol he might be a lot of things…an asshole, a redneck, a very angry person when hes pissed…but hes not heartless." Carol frowned before she sat on the other side of the table and nodded to Trixie as she laid her head sideways and yawned.

"Im sorry. I was just so wrapped up in everything. In ed…what he did and him dying…then alsmot dying myself at the C.D.C. and then Sophia….it was just too much."

"I know. But you can't baby him Carol. Hes a big boy."

"Yeah he is isnt he. Hes going to be a father soon." Carol smiled as Trixie chuckled and closed her eyes for a moment. She was tired, even though she hadn't done anything, she was tired and she didn't know why. She opened her eyes again to see Carol deep in thought and as she waited for her to say something to her again he closed her eyes again and soon found the familiar darkness of sleep surrounding her. Carol smiled as she noticed that Trixie had fallen asleep, running her fingers through the girls hair as she thought about how the young girl has not only went through her own trials but is still going through some. Carol only had to look out for herself, Trixie had herself, the baby and Daryl when he allowed it. Sighing again as she got comfortable on the seat Carol continued to look out the window before a knock came to the RV door and Dale walked in. He glanced to Trixie then Carol before nodding back to Trixie.

"Whats up with her?"

"Tried. Shes stressed out."

"We all are. Wheres Daryl?"

"Knowing him….hunting."

"Huh, should we leave her like that? Cant be to comfortable." Carol shrugged as Dale nodded and went to see if Daryl was back, he knew he couldnt pick her up, and when he got to the tent he noticed the crossbow first then the squirrels that were gutted, skinned and harvested off in the corner.

"What do ya want?" Daryl came out from behind the tree, zipping his pants, as he walked back over to the squirrels and started to gather them together before Dale nodded to him and cleared his throat.

"Uh…its Trixie. Shes..."

"Shes not hurt is she?" Daryl turned around quickly as Dale mentioned her like he did. When Dale noticed the protective look on his face he smiled before he shook his head and nodded back to the RV.

"No..shes fine…just tired. No, uh she fell asleep in the RV talking to Carol. Shes hunched over the table and I didn't think it would be good for her to lay like that and I cant pick her up, not easily that is. I was just wanting to let you know really where she was more than anything." Daryl glanced Dale up and down before nodding once and putting his buck knife back into its holster he was now wearing on his hip. As he wiped his bloody hands on a nearby shirt he went to head to the RV and Dale followed as he tried to keep up with his fast paced self.

"How long she been out?"

"Maybe ten minutes? She was just so tired Carol and I thought she needed to rest." Daryl nodded, he seemed a bit too worried for Dales liking as if he knew something they didnt but when Daryl opened the RV door and paused Dale smiled. He was looking over Trixie as Carol smiled up to him and moved so he coud get by her. When he bent down and grabbed Trixie by her waist he picked her up in one fluid motion and scared Carol that he was going to drop her, but she bite her tongue and watched as he gently stepped out of the RV and nodded to them as Trixie instinctively clung to him. Carol glanced over to Dale as Daryl walked back to his tent, carrying her the whole way, and when Dale shook his head and went inside Carol nodded and went to the bed in the RV to get sleep herself. Trixie stayed asleep as Daryl put her in their cot, got her shoes off, and covered her with the blanket before going back to finishing the squirrels he had brought in. When he was done through and went back inside the tent he noticed how peaceful she was sleeping and sat next to the cot instead of climbing in with her. laying hs head back against it he took a deep breath before he fell asleep as well. 

It was all too soon when someone gripped Daryls leg and made him jump, grabbing his buck knife and throwing it out at Ricks face as he tried to comprehend what was going on. glancing around the tent he noticed it was still night, later night but night none the less, and when he looked back to Trixie she was still asleep holding herself. He turned to Rick and glared as he motioned for him to go outside.

"What do ya want waking me like that!"

"We need your help. That boy we brought back, Randall, hes not telling us anything about his group and…"

"And that's my problem?"

"Its all of our problems Daryl."

"I thought you and your cop buddy went to release his ass earlier."

"We did, before we found out he knew Maggie and Beth. Knows where the farm is. Now think of what might happen if he gets back to his group and tells them were we are held up here at the farm. Think about having actual people who shoot back coming in and trying to take the land. Its all of our problems then isnt it?"

"Still don't see how its my problem sherif." Rick stared at Daryl as if he was dumb and then glanced back to the tent where Trixie was.

"If they come and kill Hershel who's going to deliver? If they come and get you off guard, who's going to protect? What if they get her and…"

"Fine! What do you want me to do?" Daryl glared at Rick as he exposed his one weakness but sighed as he knew Rick was right.

"I want you to go and see if you can find out anything. Look I wouldnt be asking you this if I didn't have another choice. He rode with me and Shane, he knows about Carl and Lori and knows our weaknesses. If he doesnt know yours he has nothing against you, he can't lie to you or manipulate you. We just need to know as much as we can about his group and if they might come looking for him. Can you do that?" Daryl glanced over to the tent where Trixie was sleeping before glancing back to Rick and nodding. Rick grinned back to him as he led Daryl to the slaughter shed and shows him the door where they have Randall chained up inside.

"appropriate." Rick shook his head as she left Daryl to go inside and do what he needed and when he opened the door Randall started to move away from him, crying and shivering.

"I told you…" Daryl laughed a bit as he got closer and shook his head.

"You aint told me shit!" Randall glared wide eyed to the new guy as he got closer to him and held him up by his hair to make him look at him.

"I barely knew those guys! I met 'em on the road!"

"How many in your group?" Randall looked around real quick as he tried to think but didn't think fast enough as Daryl grabbed his bad leg and started to put pressure on it.

"Uh…uh,uh,uh,uh"

"How many!" Daryl squeezed again and made Randall scream as she hit his head on the wall behind him.

"30! 30, theres about 30 guys!" Daryl leaned over to Randall's side and looked him right in his eyes as he let up a bit on his leg.

"Where?"

"uh…" Rolling his eyes Daryl gripped the wound on Randall leg tighter this time, making him scream again and try to wiggle away from him as she thrashed his head side to side.

"Where!"

"I don't know! I swear! We were never in any place more than a night!" Shaking his head and trembling Randall looked right to Daryl as he watched the boys face.

"What were y'all doing?"

"Just moving." Daryl shook his head as he ripped the bandage that Hershel put on the boys leg wound off and put the tip of his buck knife against the stitches.

"Scouting? Planning on staying local?"

"I don't know. They….they left me behind." Daryl smirked to him as he dug the tip of his blade into the boys wound.

"Did you ever pick off a scab?" Randall's eyes went wide as he looked down to Daryls knife and started to shake his head as he tried to move away from him.

"Come on, man! Im trying to cooperate!" Shaking his head and smiling to Randall Daryl put the blade a bit further under his wound, reopening it a bit, before he went to pull it.

"Start real slow at first. Sooner or later, you've just got to rip it off!" Daryl went to slash his blade back down the stitches and already healed skin, reopening the wound fully before Randall leaned forward and screamed at him.

"Okay! Okay. They have weapons….heavy stuff. Automatics. But I didn't do anything!"

"Your boys shot at my boys, tried to take this farm. You just went along for the ride? Youre trying to tell me youre innocent?"

"Yes!" Randall hit his head against the wall again as Daryl stood, looking over the quivering boy as he breathe heavily.

"Bullshit."

"Man these people, they took me in. Not just guys either, a whole group of 'em. Men and women…kids too. Just like you people ya know? thought id have a better chance with them ya know?" Randall glanced over to Daryl as he stood near the door to the shed. He was watching him, interested in the story he was telling him now, not even watching behind him as Trixie walked up to the door and peaked in. Randall saw her, he saw her watching and covering her mouth before Daryl stepped in the way and glared at him, still oblivious.

"Yeah so!" Randall glanced back to Daryl before he shook his head and looked up to the ceiling.

"They took me in man, I helped out on the scavenges. Just the men would go. One ngiht…we…we found this little campsite. A man and his two daughter…teenagers ya know? Real young, real cute. Their daddy had to watch while these guys…they... And they didn't even kill him afterwards. They just….they just made him watch as his daughters…..they left him. Just left him there. No but I didn't touch those girls. I swear I didn't touch those girls!" Daryl was disgusted now at the boy for event talking like that, talking about helpless women like that, and as he went for him and punched him in his face Randall screamed. Daryl punched him again before he felt a small hand on his arm and turned to see Trixie shaking her head.

"Stop." He looked right to her as Randall cried behind him. Cried and sobbed pitifully as he fell to his side on the floor.

"You gotta belive me man. Im not like that. I aint like that!" Trixie eyed the boy before she nodded for Daryl to leave the shed with her, Randall still crying on the ground as Daryl spit near him and followed her out.

"What are ya doing down here? I thought you were asleep?"

"Yeah well I heard a scream and woke up. You werent there and when I heard you yelling I came to see what was going on. Who is that?"

"Someone Rick and Hershel brought back. You heard him! Hes got a group of 30 men or more tha can find this farm."

"Yeah but they wont. They don't know where we are."

"They will if we let him go!" Trixie frowned as she crossed her arms in front of her and looked back over to the shed where Randall's cries had slowed and he was more or less moaning now.

"Is that what this is? Rick got you out here, getting your hands dirty again just to see if hes safe to let go? We arent savages Daryl. If the poor boy doesnt know much hes not a threat and…"

"NO! Didn't you just hear what he said! What his boys did to our boys? If we let him go, he will bring them here Trixie and I wont allow that to happen. Not on my watch." Trixie nodded before Daryl huffed and put his arm around her, taking her back to the tent right then and grabbing his crossbow while she went ahead and took her vitamins for the day. The sun was coming up now, bright and early, when Daryl started walking up the hillside to find the others, Trixie right by his side and still a bit disturbed by what she had saw.

"Is there a plan? We gonna keep him here?"

"Well know soon enough." Rick looked over to Daryl as he walked up the slope and shook his head to the others before making sure Trixie was at his side.

"Boy theres got a gang, 30 men. They have heavy artillery and they aint looking to make friends. They roll through here our boys are dead. And our women, theyre gonna….theyer gona wish they were." Daryl glanced to Trixie before the others as she shivered and nodded. Carol looked over to her before looking at Daryls knuckles which were bloodied and cut open.

"What did you do?" Daryl glanced at her before looking to his knuckles and huffing.

"Had a little chat. No one goes near this guy." Daryl walked past them, heading over to the other side of the field where he had been a few times before finding wood and whittling some arrows for himself as Trixie waked next to Rick and shook her head.


	27. Chapter 27

**Side note, since we are getting close to the end, I need to know what yall think of having a few short chapters in Season 2 and Season 3. Should they continue after the bar I here or should they be their own book? If so, help me figure out a name for that short book please...keeping in line with the Fight For Your titles though. Help me out guys, I want to know what you think about this and where I should put these few chapters. Im editing all this week and going to upload probably the rest of Season 2 within the next week or two. Yall just tell me what ya think, take part in the story, I know that what makes it fun for me to write :)**

"You should have seen him Rick. He beat that boy….he…he told him about how his gang found a campsite Rick. How him and his men cam across a man and his daughters. They werent kind to the daughters Rick and they didn't even kill the father afterwards, they let him live seeing what he just saw. I don't want his group to know where we are Rick, I don't. What are you going to do?" Rick glanced to the group before back to Trixie and nodding. Looking dead at Shane he kept a stony face as he grabbed his gun and put it on his side.

"We have no choice. Hes a threat."

"Your just gonna kill him?" Trixie frowned to Dale before he walked up to Rick and shook his head.

"Dale."

"You cant do this. You don't wanna do this. I know you don't."

"I thought about it all night. Knowing what we know now, I don't see a way out of it."

"But you cant just decide on your own to take someones life." Dale stared at Rick as he looked around to everyone who had their heads either down or looking somewhere else.

"The group seems supportive?"

"What, because they don't speak back? You didn't let them. Theres got to be a process."

"And what would that be? We can't call witnesses, go before a judge."

"So hes automatically guilty by association and sentenced to death? Hes just a kid. Gimme some time. To talk..to eveyrone. Try to figure out another way. People are scared, that's why they need time to discuss this."

"No. No they need to be safe. I owe them that."

"Think about your son! The message your giving him. Shoot first think later? One night, give me that Rick." Rick glanced around as the others seemed to not even be listing, lost in their own thoughts before he nodded to Dale and then turned to see Shane walking over.

"We will reconvene at sunset, talk about it then." Trixie looked at Dale before sighing and walking out to where Daryl had went, leaving Dale to go and find Andrea. As she got to the field a breeze picked up and she smiled, not hearing Andrea or Dale following her she grinned as she was for once alone and reached back to pull the hair tie out of her hair. As the breeze blew through her hair, making it float around her, she smiled and continued to walk to where Daryl was near the wood pile across the field. When she got close she noticed he was fiddling with some sticks, sharpening them and such, before she stood in front of him and glanced behind her.

"And?" Trixie chuckled dryly as she sat on a pile of wood and watched him a bit.

"They are giving Dale a day to try to convince us to let the boy go." Daryl scoffed as he turned to look at her before spitting on the ground, he had been chewing on something again. She sighed as she knew he was nervous and worried but when he turned and put a few sharpened sticks into his arrow bag she waited for whatever he was thinking to come busting out.

"Do you?" That caught her off guard as she glanced up to him, noticing that he was bent over and looking back at her.

"Do I what?"

'Do you think he should be set free. Let go? After what you heard?" Trixie turned her head as she sighed before she shrugged.

"I don't care either way really. I mean no, I don't want him to go and find his friends to bring them back no I don't. But I don't like the thought of us killing someone who just got wrapped up in a bad group. I don't like thinking about how someone could beat him because he got a bad hand." Trixie eyed Daryl as he slowly stood and looked over at her before glancing at his knuckles and trying to wipe them on his jeans.

"Yeah well…he deserved it."

"Because of what the other guys he was with did? I know it pissed you off Daryl but…"

"NO! No buts! If we let him go and he gets them to come back her with him whats to say they wont come after you! You want that cause I sure as hell don't!' Trixie sighed as she stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his hand gently before running her thumb over his knuckles and shaking her head.

"No, I don't. But I don't want the thought of killing an innocent on your head Daryl." He sighed before he kissed the top of her head and walked back over to the wood pile to grab some more sticks. Trixie was going to say something else before they heard crunching and seen Dale coming up to them fast.

"The whole point of me coming up here is to get away from you people." Dale paused before he glanced to Trixie with an eyebrow raised.

"Seems its gonna take more than that." Daryl glanced right to Trixie as Dale still smiled at her.

"Shes different. Did Carol send you?"

"Carols not the only one that's concerned about you, your new role in the group."

"Oh man I don't need my head shrunk. This groups broken. Im better off fending for ourselves." Trixie smiled as Daryl put more sticks into his arrow bag while Dale walked closer and looked at her.

"He acts like he doesnt care….do you?" Trixie looked to Dale before shrugging.

"I care. But no he doesnt."

"So live or die, he doesnt care what happen to Randall?"

"Nope."

'Dale you didn't hear what he said. I don't think anyone would care about him after that." Dale glanced over to Daryl as he walked closer to him and tried to stop him from moving around so he could look at him while he questioned him.

"Then why not stand by me, try to save the kids life, if it really doesn't matter one way or the other." Daryl glared to Dale before glancing to Trixie and shaking his head slightly.

"Didn't peg you for a desperate son of a bitch."

"Your opinion makes a different."

"Man, aint nobody looking at me for nothing but her!" Dale shook his head as he looked over to Trixie and then back to Daryl.

"That's not true. Carol is and I am. Right now. You obviously have Ricks ear."

"Rick just looks to Shane." Trixie laughed at this, making Daryl glance to her before she shook her head and waved her hand at him.

"You obviously havent met Rick Daryl." He glared before Dale nodded and took another step to him.

"Shane isnt like the rest of us Daryl. And You do care. You cared about what happened to Sophia. Cared what it meant to the group. Care about Trixie here. Torturing people, that isnt you. Youre a decent man. So is Rick. But Shane….hes different."

"Whys that? Cause he killed Otis?" Daryl looked right at Dale now as Dale stuttered for a moment, letting Trixie walk up to Daryl and put her hand on his arm.

"Did Shane tell you that?" Daryl glanced to her before shaking his head at her.

"Hell woman you heard the story he told everyone. Guys comes home with the dead guys gun and spills this line about how Otis covered his ass, saved him. Rick aint stupid. If I can figure it out he can and if he didn't its because he didn't want to. Its like I said….groups broken." Glancing back to Trixie Daryl grabbed his jacket he had out there and put it on before he grabbed his crossbow and put it on his back. He nodded to her once before she nodded back and he took off walking into the woods.

"He needs to say something." Trixie watched as Daryl walked into the woods, out of sight, before she turned around and shook her head.

"No. No he don't because he knows whats going on. Rick will listen to him, say a few words, then turn around and do what Shane and the group want anyways. Rick might ask him the hard decisions but he doesnt always go with his word. If Rick was smart, he would have done something already." Dale frowned as Trixie went walking back out to the house, leaving Dale there to watch the woods for any sign of Daryl coming back but sighed before he left to find Hershel.

Trixie was up on the RV, scanning the surrounding woods for any walker and Daryl as Dale walked towards Hershel. She had wondered what took him so long to get there and when he passed Trixie glanced over to see Hershel was trying to help Jimmy and Maggie get the cattle back on the good side of the fence.

"What happened?"

"A dozen steer busted through the fence. Been wrangling the runaways all morning. But your not here to talk cattle."

"The boy." Trixie sighed as she turned around, tuning out the conversation and picking up on Carol walking around the graves. She noticed Carl and Rick talking near the barn when Carl nodded to his dad and walked off, looking mad. Also noticing that Lori wasn't watching Carl as he bypassed them both and started walking on his own Trixie watched the boy, wondering where he was going. Andrea called up to her and asked if she was alright as Trixie caught Carl scoping out Daryls tent.

"Huh? Uh yeah…I need to go check something, could you watch the field for me?"

"Yeah, I don't know why youre up there anyways. You were supposed to be helping Lori and…..oh." Andrea shut her mouth as Trixie climbed down and grinned to her when she mentioned Lori.

"Yeah…no. Im going to go and check on something, I think the cattle might have hit Daryls tent. Don't need him pissed about something else do we?" Andrea shrugged before she went up the ladder to the roof and Trixie took off towards Daryls tent. When she got there she didn't see Carl and it worried her since he couldnt have gone anywhere but into the woods so without debating much she started to look for a weapon to go find him. She knew Daryl had a gun or two around the tent but when she checked his saddle bag and didn't find it she really got worried. Grabbing her machete as a last resort she picked up Carls foot tracks near the trees where Daryl usually went hunting through and followed them deep into the forest. She wasn't having much luck though with the sun directly above her and th trees hiding a lot of things she needed to see but when she got close to the creek, where the sink holes were, she heard groaning and then Carl.

"Stupid walker!" Shaking her head Trixie walked over to the creek side and chuckled a bit as she saw Carl on one side and a stuck walker on the other. He was throwing rocks at it and was moving a bit closer and closer as he did so. Trixie knew it was the wrong thing to do but she just stood there, watching, and when Carl dared to go behind the thing Trixie stepped out and frightened him.

"You know, you shouldnt play with your prey."

"What?"

"You shouldnt play with your prey. If you are going to kill it, kill it. If not, then leave it be." Carl looked from the walker back to Trixie as she walked over the log towards him. The walker turned around and went to try and grab at Carl but he was far enough from him to be missed.

"Is that why dads killing that boy?" Trixie glanced to Carl and sighed, she didn't need to be having this talk with him.

"No. Hes trying to protect us."

"But hes harmless…like this walker here right? Stuck…not able to get anyone?"

"Well for now he is, but what would happen if that walker got out? What would happen if the boy got out?"

"You don't know. We can't trust them…we can trust him."

"Can we?" Carl looked at Trixie as she got behind him and glanced down to see Daryls gun sticking out of his jeans. Nodding to it she wondered if Carl had been intending to come and practice shooting but when he looked down he pulled it out and smiled as he aimed it at the walker.

"WE cant trust them. We know that." Trixie put her hand on Carl's shoulder and nodded as she bent down to whisper in his ear.

"No, we cant. Because they can't think, they only want to eat. But the boy?"

"He can think."

"Yes."

"And he can maybe not hurt us."

"Yep."

"So you think they should let him go?" Trixie stared into Carls eyes now, wondering the same thing as she sighed.

"I heard what he said Carl. His group is no good and they could hurt us, 30 people to how many here? Maybe 15? Wed be done for. I think….if hes given a chance to stay he would need to be watched, and then if he became a danger put down. We are a family now. Right?" Carl aimed the gun at the walkers head before he nodded and pretended to shot it. Trixie smiled a bit, she was glad he wouldn't be scared to kill a walker if needed, but right now a gun shot would not be the greatest thing to have in the woods. As she went to stand and pull her machete, intended on killing him, something rustled behind them and scared Carl, making him fall backwards and drop the gun. Trixie went to help him up but as she reached down to him the walker reached as well and with a sickening pop they noticed the walker got one of his feet unstuck.

"No!" Carl jumped up, grabbing Trixies arm and pulling her, he was strong for a little boy, and as he ran up the hill with her Trixie tried to calm his nerves.

"Carl! Carl calm down, hes not coming. We have to make sure hes dead."

"I cant! Im not like my dad! I cant do it!"

"Carl, when you have your family to protect, anyone attacking is a threat. If he gets out he will attack, better to take him now. Besides you left Daryls gun there." Carl nodded as he glanced around them and started to flinch at every sound.

"What if he did get out?" Trixie frowned as she shook her head.

"No, I will track him if I have to. Come on you are staying with me. Besides, if he did get out hes heading our way now." Carl nodded as Trixie backtracked their steps until she found the creek bed again and frowned when Carl was right, the walker had got out. Sighing before she ran her had over her face she knew immediately that they were going to be pissed at her and when she went to find the gun they overheard something running on the other side of the creek.

"Walk…." Trixie clasped her hand over Carls mouth and hushed him as she made him bend down and hide, waiting until a deer galloped into the clearing on the other side and then off again.

"Its fine, Daryls out here hunting remember? If he finds us he will skin us. We have to get back. Ill track the walker later." Carl nodded as they walked over the log in the creek and headed back to the house, Trixie glancing around everywhere wondering how long it would take for them to get caught. When Daryls tent came into view Trixie sighed and pushed Carl out of the woods as she turned and scanned them once more before going up to Carl.

"You arent telling my dad and mom are you?" Trixie frowned as she thought about that for a minute, she knew she had to tell, at least someone about the walker, but about Carl? She didn't think it was that important so she smiled to him as she bent to face him.

"Listen, you don't ever do it again and I wont have to tell them you did it before deal?"

"Deal." Trixie smiled before they heard someone coming up to them and saw Andrea walking their way.

"Hey, saw yall coming in from the woods, everything alright?"

"Yeah searching for Daryl. Its almost time to talk."

"They are actually gathering now, hes already there." Trixie nodded as she scanned the tent and noticed his crossbow sitting near his bike and mentally slapped herself. He was back, and she totally missed it, which would look very suspicious if Andrea thought about it.

"Alright, lets go Carl." Andrea smiled as they walked back to the house and chit chatted a bit about what was going to be discussed before they got there but when Rick came into view he frowned as he looked at Carl and shook his head.

"Come on Carl. I want you to stay with Jimmy."

"But I wanna listen!"

"Hm-mmm, not this time. Come on." Trixie glanced to him as he looked to her with pleading eyes as his dad took him over to Jimmy and she winked to him slightly, letting him know it was going to be alright, and when her and Andrea walked into the house Daryl turned around to look at her.

"Where ya been?"

"Walking. You find anything?"

"Lost a deer, other than that a few more squirrels."

"Ever wonder if one day they are going to rejoice and gang up on you?" Daryl grinned as Rick walked back in and sighed as the door closed behind him. When he glanced over to Shane and Dale Trixie looked around to everyone in the house and seen that most of them reflected her feelings.


	28. Chapter 28

"So, how do we do this? Just take a vote?" Rick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked to Dale and shrugged.

"Does it have to be unanimous? How about majority rules?" Dale watched Rick looking at him as he seemed speechless..

"Well lets just see where everybody stands. Then we can talk through the options." Shane leaned up off the wall he was leaning on and looked over everybody

"Well where I sit theres only one way to move forward." Dale snatched his gaze over to Shane and shook his head.

"Killing him, right? I mean why even bother to even take a vote? Its clear which way the winds blowing."

"Well if people here belive I should spare him, I wanna know." Rick glanced around to everyone along with Dale as they waited for someone to speak up.

"It's a small group. Maybe just me and Glenn." Dale glanced to Glenn as he looked up to Maggie and frowned before shaking his head.

"Look, I….I think youre pretty much right about everything, all the time, but this…."

"They've got you scared."

"Dale hes not one of us." Dale sputtered as he tried to figure out what to say now, it seemed as if everyone was against him and as he looked around the room his sights landed on Daryl and Trixie. Daryl glanced up once before putting his head down and pulling Trixie out of Dales sight. He then turned to Andrea who like Daryl turned her head as if she couldnt look at him.

"How about you? Do you agree with this?" Andrea sighed as she looked to the ceiling then over to Dale as he pleaded with her to back him up. Rolling her neck she looked to Rick before she took a deep breath.

"couldnt we…coudlnt we just continue keeping him prisoner?" Rick looked at her a bit thoughtful as she gave an alternative to either killing him or setting him free, and it looked like others were going to think about that too beofre Daryl looked down to Trixie and shook his head.

"Just another mouth to feed. Weve got two more already coming." He glanced over to Lori and then back to Trixie as Rick nodded his agreement with him.

"It may be a lean winter, we could ration better." Dale was clinging onto this suggestion now as the others looked around and were starting to become more and more hopeful that they wouldnt have to assist in a murder.

"W could give him a chance to prove himself."

"Put him to work?"

"Were not letting him walk around." Rick glared to everyone as the suggestion was thrown out and Dale sighed.

"Put an escort on him."

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Dale glared to Shane as he shrugged as if he was right.

"I will." Rick shook his head as he looked over to Dale.

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy."

"Hes right Dale. I wouldnt feel safe unless he was tied up." Dale turned to Trixie as she wrapped her own arms around herself before Daryl put his around her.

"We can't exactly put chains around his ankle and sentence him to hard labor." Dale stared Trixie down as she shrugged and bent to hid her head behind Daryls shoulder.

"Look, say we let him join us right? Maybe hes helpful, maybe hes nice. We let our guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his 30 men. Do we really want to risk having them come here and do what they did to the passing campers?" Shane glared to Dale and then glanced over to Trixie and Lori. Lori gripped her throat as Trixie turned around fully now and put her back to the others as Daryl glared to Shane.

"So the answer is to kill him to prevent a crime that he may never even attempt? If we do this were saying theres no hope. Rule of law is dead. There is no civilization? Oh my god." Trixie thought about that, along with everyone else, as Dale tried to think of something else before he went crazy. Lori glanced to Rick, she was thinking the same thing but she didn't dare go against Ricks call and as Trixie slid her hand over her stomach she wondered if she really wanted a baby growing up where there was no law.

"Could you drive him further out? Leave him like you planned?" Rick turned to glance to Trixie as she looked over to him, holding her stomach and shivering a bit.

"They barely came back this time Trixie."

"There are walkers out there, they could break down. Get lost!"

"Or ambushed." Daryls grip tightened on Trixie as he glanced over to Rick, throwing in his two scents with Lori and Shane.

"Theyre right. We should not put our own people at risk." Glenn glanced over to Dale with a sorrowful look in his eyes as Andrea stepped forward a bit.

"If you go through with this, how would you do it? Would he suffer?" Shane shook his head as he looked to her.

"We could hang him. Just snap the neck." Rick nodded as he looked to Andrea.

"I thought about that."

"Shooting him may be more humane." Rick, Shane, Dale and Daryl glanced to Trixie as she looked at them all as if she was saying they didn't have to be that cruel.

"And what about the body? DO we bury him?"

'Hold on hold on! Youre talking about this like its already decided!" Dale held his hands out as if he was asking for another chance when Daryl scoffed and pushed himself off the wall, holding Trixie to his side.

"You've been talking all day, going around in circles. You just wanna go around again?" Dale glared to him as he shook his head.

"This is a young mans life! And its worth more than a five minute conversation!" Dale glanced to everybody in the room as they all turned their heads from him, even Rick as he stopped to look at him.

"Dale." Dale held his hands up, stopping Rick as he got it.

"Is this what its come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him? You saved him and now look at us. Hes been tortured. Hes gonna be executed. How are we any better than those people that were so afraid of?" Dale glanced around to them again before his eyes laid on Andrea, she usually sided with him when he was right and when Shane noticed he sighed.

"We all know what needs to be done."

"No. Dales right. We can't leave any stone unturned here. We have a responsibility." Shane glanced to Rick and interrupted him.

"So whats the other solution?" Lori held her hand out to Shane as she stood and went near Rick.

"Let Rick finish. We havent come up with a single viable option yet."

"I wish we could."

"So lets work on it!"

"We are!"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Rick and Shane glanced to Andrea as she shook her head and sighed.

"Im sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this and you can't ask us to decide something like this." Andrea nodded to Maggie before she looked to Shane and Rick, pointing to them both.

"Please deide…either of you, both of you….just leave me out of it." Dale frowned before he turned back to Rick and shook his head in disgust.

"Not speaking out or killing him yourself….theres no difference."

"Alright that's enough!" Rick glared to Dale as he glanced around to the ones he thought would back him up, Glenn, Andrea, Trixie and Daryl.

"So what are we going to do?" Shane stared rick down as he looked around the room and sighed.

"Anybody who wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance." Dale glanced over to Trixie, Daryl, Glenn, Andrea and then Rick before he shook his head and gripped his hat off of his head.

"You once said that we don't kill the living." Daryl flinched when Dale said that, Trixie remembered too well when that was said, as Rick was holding a gun to Daryl's head, and she frowned a bit before turning to Dale.

"That was before the living tried to kill us Dale." He shook his head no to Trixie as he glared back to Rick.

"But don't you see? If we do this, the people that we were….the world that we knew is dead. And this new world is ugly. Its…its…"

"Harsh. Its survival of the fittest." Trixie glared to Shane as he interrupted Dale, he really wanted to just go kill the boy, and when Dale waved Shane off he glared to Dale.

"That's a world I don't wanna live in and I don't…I don't belive any of you do either." Dale glanced to Andrea once more before turning to Glenn and then Trixie once more as he pleaded with them with his eyes. Glen shook his head though as he kept looking at Maggie.

"I cant. Ive got too much to protect."

"Please." Dale begged them now.

"Dale, without law, without judge and jury, how do we know anyone is going to be trustworthy. Hes done said he just sat back and watched as two teen girls got raped. I don't want that type of man around me. If we arent killing him, take him away." Dale frowned to Trixie as she eyed Andrea and then Rick.

"Lets just do whats right." Shane went to move before Andrea grabbed his arm.

"Hes right. We should try to find another way."

"Anybody else?" Dale glanced around as Andrea stared Shane down but no one else could look at him. Trixie frowned as she gripped Daryls arm but he shook his head no, he was looking out for her more than anything.

"Dale."

"So, are y'all gonna watch too? No you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that were slaughtering a human being."

"Dale!" He turned to Trixie as she shook his head and twisted his hat in his hands.

"No, I wont be a party to it. This group….this group is broken." Dale patted Daryls shoulder before he left the house, leaving a stunned Rick and a worried Andrea looking at each other as they heard the RV door slamming. Trixie looked up to Daryl but he couldnt look at her right then, he just looked to the side as Lori gripped Ricks arm.

"So?" Sighing and turning to everyone he nodded as he pointed out Shane and Daryl.

"Ten minutes, barn." Daryl nodded and Shane clapped his hands before everyone sighed and started to go their own way. Trixie was about to be sick, thinking that Rick would ask Daryl to be a part of this, and when she walked out the front door and away from Daryl he nodded to Rick before he went after her.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Whats wrong with you?"

"This! This is whats wrong with me! DO you honestly think its totally right to be doing this or are you just thinking about what might happen?"

"Im thinking about you…about us and the group. You can't say that it wont happen and if I agree to let him go and it does…then im a part of why it happened. Im not going to do that."

"Just take him somewhere else and drop him off. He said they didn't stay long, maybe his group is gone already."

"Doubtful Trix. Why are you so mad? I thought you understood and didn't want him here either."

"I don't! But I don't want his blood on my hands. Or yours. If this is what its coming to why don't Rick just let Shane do it, hes been eyeing the poor boy like a piece of meat all day." Daryl grinned as he walked over to her and put his arm around her, pulling her to him and hugging her tight.

"It will be fine. You stay at the tent. I'll come back as soon as we are done." Trixie shook her head and chuckled dryly before she finally just nodded stiffly and turned to look out to the woods. She had almost forgot about the loose walker and she knew shed need to warn them but the direction he would be coming in should make him easy to see so she left it for right then. Daryl had enough on his plate and when Rick and Shane walked by them Daryl nodded once before staring at her, as if he was daring her to follow, then going with them.


	29. Chapter 29

Trixie was walking the field near the woods as she watched for the walker, she wasn't going to let someone get hurt on her watch, and when she overheard someone coming up behind her she turned and had the gun in her hand pointed straight to Dales face.

"Oh god you scared me." He chuckled as he glanced out to the woods behind her and then nodded to the gun.

"Thinking on your own or just wanting to get away as well?" Trixie smiled a bit as she walked to Dales side and shrugged.

"Maybe both. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Do you really belive that everyone we meet is good?" Dale thought about it for a moment before shaking his head no and frowning to the ground.

"Ricks just doing what he thinks is good for the group, but he is doing it as if it's a democracy. We should be able to say how we feel, not be scared by mindless thoughts and silly 'if this' and 'if that' you know?"

"Yeah…but.."

"No, no but. You chose what you want to do and then you live with it. If you chose to be the bigger man, and let the person that's a seen threat go, and nothing happens then you are a hero. If you let him go and something bad does happen, your as evil as him. It's a choise and a repercution."

"Reaction for ever action?"

"Exactly. But we arent thinking like that right now, we are stuck on everything is bad and everything is out to get us."

"Well, not everything. I didn't shoot." Dale smiled as he nodded to her before they heard a steer mooing in the distance. Turing to each other they looked around the field before seeing a cow downed further off on the other side. Trixie noticed that it was on the side of the farm where her and Carl had come back through so the first thing in her head was the walker and as Dale went to walk that way Trixie cocked her gun and aimed for the cow.

"Whats going on over here?"

"Dale, stay back, it's a walker, has to be."

"The cow might be sick Trixie put tha thing down." Dale grabbed for the gun, trying to take it from Trixie but as she tried to snatch it back she almost fell.

"Dale, let go."

"Just clam down, youre as jumpy as them." Trixie glared Dale down as the sounds of the cow were getting closer and closer as they walked and then they heard the wet, squishy sound like someone mushing up wet clothes. trying again to get Dale to give her the gun back Trixie pulled but he didn't move as a walker looked up from the cow and glared right to them.

"Dale!"

"No, its only one. Gunshots will attract more." Sighing and giving up Trixie looked around for something else to kill it with but Dale handed her his knife. She smiled as the walker got up and she noticed it was the same one from the creek.

"Found you ya dirty bastard." Trixie walked up to the cow, staying well on one side of it, and plunged the knife into the walkers head, letting the knife fall with it as she turned and smiled to Dale.

"Good one."

"We can get the knife in the morning. Damn walkers."

"Wonder how he got in the yard." Trixie turned to the dead walker as she kicked it and shook her head.

"Carl was in the woods, I followed him and we came across this one stuck, where Hershel said they usually get stuck, but when Carl teased it he got one foot out and Carl grabbed my hand, making us run. I made him go back with me but the thing was gone. I was hoping he wouldn't come here togniht…but apperatnyl he did."

"The cattle must have attracted him." Trixie frowned as she went to get up and walk over to him but as Dale went to walk to her he suddenly tripped and fell. Trixie was going to rush to him to help but froze as she saw another walker reaching out for Dale.

"Dale!" Trixie moved as the walker gripped him, biting into his shoulder and making him scream out loud. Trixie tried to shove the walker off of Dale, looking for something to hit it with but her gun was under Dale now, and when the walker went to swipe at Trixie she screamed too as she backed up out of its reach. When he gripped Dales chest and started to pull it open she gasped as she put her hands back on it again, trying to shove it off. There was another noise she heard then of someone running to them but when she touched the walker he looked up again and reached out once more. This time, the walker gripped Trixies hair as she went to pull back and when he pulled her to him she screamed again as she tried to get away but it wasn't until a huge knife slammed down into its skull did its stop pulling. She gasped as she pulled her way away from the thing and when she looked up she saw Daryl glaring at them as he threw the walker off of Dale and then he blanched. Trixie glanced down to see how bad Dale was but when she noticed his chest was pulled open like someone gutting a deer she screamed.

"Help! Over here! Run! Hang in there buddy." Daryl dropped beside Dale as he put his hands over his chest and tried to hold his intestines inside. Trixie covered her mouth before she shook her head and placed her hands with Daryls and started crying.

"Dale you can't die on me! You can't do this damn it!" Dale looked to her as he started to choke on his own blood when they heard the others footsteps coming up.

"Who is it!"

"Oh my god! Oh god, oh god!" Trixie glanced up to see Rick and Andrea there first, followed by Shane, Lori and Glenn.

"Rick!" He looked at her and noticed the blood coming off of her head before he landed right next to Dales head and looked down to his chest, blanching like Daryl did before he turned to Lori and Shane.

"Get Hershel now! Okay, okay just listen to my voice. Listen to me alright. Just listen to me." Rick tried to get Dale to look at him as he talked to him but he kept looking to Trixie as his breathing got more and more blocked. She could hear him gurgling as he went to reach for her and she gripped his hand with one of hers.

"Dale hes going to help you, hes getting Hershel just hang on please! You cant die on me damn it!"

"Wheres Hershel!"

"Dale…Dale please stay with us!" Rick glanced to Dale once before looking over his shoulder and scanning for Hershel to be there. Once he got close and Trixie could hear him she smiled a bit to Dale.

"What happened?"

"Its going to be ok, Hershels here."

"What can we do! Can we move him?" Rick glanced to Hershel as Lori grabbed Andrea and held her close and Glenn looked on in shock. Daryl glanced back as well as he waited to be told what to do but Hershel wa shaking his head.

"He wont make the trip."

"Then do it out here! He cant die!"

"Glenn get back to the house. Get the stuff and…

"Rick! He wont make it. Im sorry." Rick shook his head as Trixie cried as gripped Dale's hand tighter.

"He cant die! He cant!" Rick stood as he went to Hershel and shook his head.

"Do something."

"I cant, its to bad."

"NO! Oh god someone please do something! Hes suffering!" Andrea cried against Lori as Daryl turned to look at Rick, expecting him to make the call but he was as shocked as everyone. Trixie shook her head as she cried badly and glared to Rick.

"Do it! Do something!" Daryl glanced back to Trixie as he frowned and slowly stood.

"No, Daryl no!" Lori turned Andrea away as Daryl pulled his gun out and pointed it right to Dales head. Trixie shook her head as she noticed what he was planning on doing. She tried to get to he feet, slipping on Dales blood in the process, but she managed to grab the gun in Daryls hand as she shook her head no.

"Hes got to make it! He can't die!" Daryl looked over to her, sad that she was having to see this, and when Shane walked around to grab Trixie Daryl closed his eyes tight as she tried to push Shane off.

"Come on, hes in pain."

"Save him then! Don't do this! He can't die! He cant die! Not over me he can't die!" Trixie went to hit Shane as he pulled her back as far as he could, she wouldn't let go of Dales hand, and as Daryl looked to Dale he looked up to Daryl and seemed to nod once before he aimed again.

"Im sorry brother." Daryl took his shot, letting the gun drop as Trixie and Andrea screamed at him, then glanced around to them as Lori tried to keep Andrea in check and Trixie shoved Shane away before she crawled to Dales side and put her head on his shoulder.

"He wasn't supposed to die! He was supposed to live, to be with us! Not like this! Not like this!" Trixie cried freely as Shane and Daryl looked on, wondering what either of them could do for her when Hershel touched Daryls shoulder and nodded for him to get her. As Daryl touched her she yelled at him and shoved him off, looking down to Dale and shaking her head no. Shane reached around her and gently closed Dales eyes as before she went to slap his hand away too but he just shared in her cold glare.

"Trixie, darling you need to move." Trixie glanced up to Hershel before she shook her head again and held tight to Dales limp hand.

"He wasn't doing anything bad! He was talking with me! He cant be dead! He was supposed to stay and help us! He cant be dead….not because of me." Trixie cried again, fresh sobs that shook her body as Daryl tried once more to pick her up and this time she let him with minimal struggle before Dales hand slipped from hers and she gripped Daryl tight. Hershel put his hand on his shoulder, intent on getting Trixie back to the house, as they overheard Rick talking about getting the truck down there.

"We need to move him, get him near the graves. We will bury him."

"I want to help." Trixie tried to turn as Hershel and Daryl both held her back.

"No ma'am. You need to go to the house now, I don't need you going into shock." Trixie looked at Hershel before glancing back to Dales body and allowing them to move her towards the house. She wouldnt move on her own, not easy anyways, and as Daryl gave up on moving her he picked her up bridal style and started to rush back to the house.

"What happened?" He glanced at Beth before brushing past her to get Trixie to the room Carl had been in before. As he laid her on the bed he tried to get her to look at him, but she seemed to be staring off into space.

"Trixie?"

"Trixie, look at us." Hershel came in behind him and turned Trixies face to them as she blinked slowly.

"Babe pelase…"

"Shes fine, a bit shook up of course. We can't let her go into shock though, she wont eat or move. It wont be good for her or the baby. Trixie can you talk to me, whats this blood on your head?" Hershel stared to examine her forehead before she slowly reached up and felt too, flinching as she felt a cut near her scalp.

"One of those walkers, he had her hair in his hand. She was pulling away from him."

"She might have scalped herself a bit. Let me look Trixie." She glanced over to Hershel as he tenderly touched her head and wiped it with a dishcloth Beth had brought in after they got there.

"Hes gone." Hershel looked down to Trixie and smiled a bit as he nodded to Daryl.

"Hes right here darling." When Trixie turned to see Daryl and how worried he was she closed her eyes before starting to cry again. Daryl took her hand and glanced to Hershel as he sighed and hung his head in sorrow for the girl.

"Hes dead. I killed him." Daryl looked down to Trixie as she cried more while Hershel finished putting a bandage on her forehead and turning her face to look at him.

"Hey now, don't you say that. You didn't do a thing, you almost got hurt worse yourself trying to help him."

"He had my gun under him, I couldnt get the thing off of him. He shoudlnt….he woudlnt….he died because of me!"

"No he didn't young lady. You had nothing to do with this bad luck."

"We let it in." Daryl and Hershel glanced to each other before glancing back down to Trixie and seeing she had closed her eyes and was gripping the sheets as she sobbed silently.

"What do you mean, we let it in?"

"Me and Carl! He went into the woods and I followed him. I should have killed it, should have told him to go home first…but I watched. It was stuck, no harm, and Carl was practicing his aim at it. We were talking…I should have killed it! It got loose, it came after us, he pulled me he made me run! I should have stayed, should have just killed it but he made me run and when we got back it was gone. He lead the other walker to the field! I killed Dale because I ran!" Daryl tried to fully understand what she was talking about as he pulled her to him and looked up to Hershel.

"If she only saw one, where did the other come from?"

"The steers. They can get pretty far on the land. If they are attracting them in, then we might have a few more that we don't know about. Its not your fault darling, im glad you ran, you didn't need to harm you, the baby, or Carl. Its not…"

"Don't patronize me Hershel! I know what I did." Trixie gripped Daryls jacket sleeves tighter as she bit her tongue and screamed into his chest. He didn't know what to do, he was stuck between going out there and finding any and all walkers, and trying to make her feel better. One of those ideas he only knew the best.

"Trixie I need you to try and sleep alright?"

"I don't want to." Hershel sighed as he shook his head and went to leave the room.

"Shes not injured too bad, a superficial scratch, and shes not throwing up so the baby's fine. You do what you want with her, but she needs to rest right now." Daryl nodded as Hershel walked out fo the room, leaving them alone as Trixie shook as she sobbed into his chest and all he could do was hold her.

"I want to go back out there. I have to help bury him."

"Babe I don't think…"

"NO! No Daryl…if it wasn't for me….if I wasn't out in the field….i should have just went back and tracked it….I have to go help."

"Trixie."

"Daryl don't, please….dont do this to me. You went back for Merle….let me go help with Dale." Trixie looked up to him as he sighed and nodded before helping her up and watching her go to the bathroom and wiping her face. She ran her hands over her eyes, clearing them, and the looked to the bandage on her forehead. Frowning at the white cloth covering her wound she thought hard about how she should have been the dead one and Dale hurt like this, she was the one who let the walker get away, and yet she still stood looking at herself while he laid in a field. Shaking her head Trixie grabbed a nearby hair brush and started to rake it through her hair before pulling it into a pony tail and finally glancing down to her hands. They were covered in so much blood, Dales blood…blood of the innocent. She gripped the edge of the sink as she tried to regain her composure before turning to Daryl and nodding. He was chewing on his thumb, he didn't want her going out there, but she was as hard headed as him and he knew shes go either with him or without him. At least if he was with her he would know if something happened as soon as it happened.

"You ready?" She nodded, gritting her teeth tightly as she walked to the door and took a deep breath. glancing over her shoulder she noticed how Daryl was right behind her, as if she was going to break anytime now, and when she opened the door she headed straight for the field where they were already getting the bodies of both Dale and the walkers and cow out of the field and onto the truck.


	30. Chapter 30

The sun was up, just rising over the horizon as everyone gathered around a fourth grave under the tree. Carol was looking on as she glanced to Sophia's grave every so often, Andrea couldnt tear her eyes off of the ground, Lori glanced around to everyone as Trixie and Daryl stood near the back and watched with interest while Rick talked. Trixie had her hands by her side, balled into fists before Daryl took one and made her relax. Glenn was next to Maggie as Beth and her father looked on. T-Dog was beside Shane who glared at Rick the whole time he spoke.

"Dale coud….could get under your skin. He sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave. Whenever Id make a decision, Id look at Dale. Hed be looking back at me with that look he had. Weve all see it one time or another. I couldnt always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew thins about us…the truth. Who we really are. In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside out differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives. Our saftey…our future. Were not broken. Were gonna prove him wrong. From now on…were gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale." Rick glanced around as everyone nodded to him before they all stayed there for a moment more, looking at the grave and just remembering, before Shane moved first to leave and tapped T-Dog on his shoulder as he did. Andrea looked over and started to follow, which made everyone move as Rick went to go to Shane and Lori went with him. Carl followed his mother but not before letting a tear drop as he glanced back to Dales grave. Carol went over to Sophia's grave and knelt before it as she touched a stone there and held her head low. Glenn, Maggie, Hershel and Beth all went to hed to the house leaving Trixie and Daryl to look on his grave.

"Hes in a better place." Trixie nodded once to Daryl as she slowly stepped forward and knelt before the grave of her friend…her other father…the only one that understood her and her relationships with everyone.

"Here would be the best place though. Im sorry Dale. I was weak, I froze….never again." Trixie put her hand on his grave as she pulled out the little switch blade he had given her the night before that she killed the first walker with. As she held it up and looked at it she smiled a bit, the sun glinting off of the blade when she turned it over. Shane walked back to them, putting a hand over Daryls shoulder and whispering to him as he watched Trixie. He nodded, but Trixie heard Shane leaving and knew something was up.

"Trix…"

'Youre leaving." She glanced up to him as he nodded before holding his hand out to her. She looked it over for a moment, as if she didn't want to take his help, but then she grabbed it and held tight as she stood and shook her head.

"I got to. Ill be back later."

"I know you will. Im going too." Daryl went to oppose but thought better of it as he figured Rick or Shane would tell her now and then theyd have to deal with her anger.

"Talk to them." He nodded up the hill at Shane and Rick, where they were talking at a truck, before she nodded and walked up to them with determination on her face.

"I going." Rick and Shane both turned to her, shocked by her and then looked to Daryl who just shrugged as he nodded to them.

"I don't think its right Trixie. You don't need to put yourself…"

"Im sorry, I didn't know I asked for permission. I thought I made a statement. Here let me rephrase it for you than….you are going to hunt for what killed Dale and Im going to help. You can either let me go with you or Ill track them myself." Trixie eyed Shane as he shrugged and glanced to Rick.

'You said we should pull together. Let he come if she wants."

"Shes pregnant, we can't risk it."

"I can still move fast and swing a blade. Im not helpless. Ask Hershel." Rick glanced over to the farm house as Glenn came out and saw him looking.

"Hey, get Hershel for me man." Glenn nodded before going back inside and returning a moment later with Hershel and Maggie both.

"You needed me?"

"They wont let me go with them cause they think im to fragile." Hershel glanced to Rick and then back to Trixie as he took a deep breath and tried to word his next sentence right.

"Trixie you are still….early in the pregnancy. Things can always happen but! But, if you feel as if you can do something I wouldn't suggest keeping her from it. Not untill later on that is. Every woman can work, walk and even exercise up until the birthing day…but in your case I would cut out a lot early on. Right now though…IF you can control yourself and take it easy…I don't see a reason that you can't return to a normal life. Your last check was perfect, you are holding on just like a regular pregnancy. I would suggest no rough movements though."

"Like riding in a truck?"

"Like being tackled. You should know what it means to be safe." Trixie looked over to Rick as he rubbed the back of his neck and tried to think fo another reason not to let her come.

"Rick you just said we needed to stop feeling sorry for ourselves and to pull together. I want to go and help the group in doing something to keep us all safe. Besides if Lori can survive a car crash like a champ I can handle some mild day tracking." Rick glanced back to Lori who was smiling as Trixie complemented her, then over to Andrea who smiled to he friend. Shane was already on board and when Daryl put his arm around her and nodded Rick knew he was outnumbered.

"Fine. She goes. You keep an eye on her though. We don't need any more accidents and we will be careful. You know what to do." Rick gave Shane a handshake as he went to talk to the others and Shane turned to them.

"We will start where Trixie found the frist walker. If y'all can, we can track it and see where it came from, maybe then we can know how they are getting in on the land."

"The fence should be able to keep the steer in but if one broke out then the walkers have full access to us from all sides. We need to check the perimeter fencing as well for breaks."

"And any walker we see, kill it and burn." Trixie grinned to Daryl as he helped her into the back of the truck with him and T-Dog while Shane and Andrea got up front. Once they were all seated and leaned up against the cab T-Dog hit the side of the truck and Shane drove to the creek where Trixie found the first walker. She was quick to find its last spot as well, noticing where it went to get to the farm too as Daryl found how it got there in the first place. They rode the fields some on the other side of the creek before they found a downed steer with a few walkers still eating off of it. Shane sighed as he stopped the truck and started to get out. T-Dog jumped the side of the truck following Daryl and Trixie as he handed a pitchfork to Andrea. T-Dog carried a strong hammer with him, Shane had the shovel and Trixie had her machete out, twirling it in her hand as Daryl hit the first walker with an arrow right in her eye. T-Dog got the second with a well placed hit on the top of the head while Andrea shoved the pitchfork under another's chin and up into its brain. Shane knocked a fourth one out with the shovel as they proceeded over to the downed cow where three more were eating.

"Nasty bastards." Trixie grinned to T-Dog as she walked beside him and smiled as she twirled her machete again before swinging it upwards and slicing one of the walkers head in half as Daryl shot another in between the eyes. bringing her hand back down behind her Trixie hit the last on over the head with the butt of her machete as T-Dog kicked it and then stomped on it. Andrea stomped on it as well followed by Daryl kicking it a few times himself. Shane smashed its face in with the shovel before everyone kicked it a few more times, taking their anger and sorrow out on it, before Trixie finally knelt down and sliced the top fo the things head off and huffed.

"Lets go, lots more to do." Shane grabbed the first walker before he drug it to the truck and threw it in the back. Trixie stood up and wiped the blood and gore from her machete on the walkers shirt before grabbing its hand and dragging its body to the truck. When she went to lift it T-Dog grabbed it from her and glared at her before eyeing Daryl, making her turn and see that he was watching her to see if she would have picked it up alone.

"Im not helpless."

"Make him happy, you got his kid." Trixie rolled her eyes as T-Dog whispered to her and then threw the walker on the truck.

"What about the cow?"

"We need it too. More will come if it stays in the open."

"I can help…"

"No."

"I was going to say I can help move the truck back to it Daryl. Chill." Daryl glared to Trixie as she smiled innocently to him before he shook his head and Shane nodded for her to get the truck. Backing it up was easy, she was helping and it did make Daryl a bit more calm as they loaded the cow on the truck and she held the brake so it didn't move. Once they were all loaded, Daryl grabbed his two arrows and hopped on the side of the truck bed before glancing at Trixie and motioning for her to sit by him. T-Dog sat on the other side while Shane got back into the drivers seat and Andrea joined him before they went to check the perimeter. Daryl put his arm around Trixie as they went over a few bumps, holding her tight but looking away as if it wasn't nothing while T-Dog smiled to her.

"So…any names?" Trixie glanced to T-Dog before shrugging and looking to Daryl.

"To soon." He continued to look out in the distance, always watchful for walkers, while T-Dog looked to Trixie.

"Maybe…Tyler? Thomas I don't know. We can figure it out later." Trixie sighed while Daryl tightened his grip on her, letting he know it was alright, when T-Dog laughed a bit.

"Call him Theodore. Make a man out of him." Trixie smiled to T-Dog, suggesting they use his name, when Daryl glanced to him and scoffed.

"If it needs a mans name it should be named after me." Trixie smiled as she nodded and T-Dog then started a little jabbing match with Daryl before Shane stopped at the next fence they had to look over. It didn't take long either, nothing was down and all the other cattle were still accounted for but Shane wanted to make sure and after running the fence twice they decided to return home.


	31. Chapter 31

The walkers were burning behind the barn and the dead cow was disposed of as well when they got back, Rick glad that they brought it all back so nothing else would be attracted, but as Hershel called them to come gather around he surprised them all by inviting them into the house with his family.

"We have rooms, a good basement if things get really bad, and we have the room."

"it'll be tight. 14 people to one house." Hershel smiled to Daryl before he waved him off.

"Don't worry about that." Maggie nodded as well while Rick and Shane looked over the map they had and pointed out a few of the landmarks around the house.

"With the swamp hardening, the creek drying up….with 50 head of cattle on the property we might as well be ringing a damn dinner bell." Trixie shivered as she looked to Maggie and nodded.

"Shes right, we should've moved you in a while ago." Rik nodded as Daryl glanced around the truck to the open field.

"All right, lets move the vehicles near each of the doors facing out towards the road." Rick started to point out a few things to the guys ad Andrea and Trixie went to move the toolbox out of the truck before Lori patted them on their backs and shook her head.

"Just leave it there." Nodding to her Trixie sat on the open tailgate as Andrea grabbed a nearby sack and went to take it inside.

"We'll build a lookout in the windmill, another in the barn loft. That should give us sight lines both sides of the property. T-Dog, you take the perimeter around the house. Keep track of everyone coming and going."

"What about standing guard?" T-Dog glanced back to the barn, making Trixie turn as well to look over where they were still holding Randall when Daryl stood beside her and tried to get the toolbox.

"Lori said leave it babe." He nodded to her as Rick glanced around and looked back to T-Dog.

"I need you and Daryl on double duty."

"Gotcha." T-Dog lifted some kind of basket as he went to put it in the house then go start the rounds on the house. Daryl looked over to Rick for a moment before nodding to the barn and going to check on the boy first.

"Ill stock the basement with food and water, enough that we can all survive there a few days if need be."

"What about patrols?" Trixie brightened up as Rick looked to her and shook his head.

"Youll be with Daryl, if yall can patrol and not fool around. But first we need to get this place locked down. Then Shane can assign shifts, giving the first to Glenn and whoever else, while me and Daryl take Randall offsite and cut him loose." Trixies smile faded a bit as she looked over her shoulder and shook her head. She didn't want Daryl having anything to do with the kid but she knew that he needed to be taken care of. Lori was putting a gas can into the back of the truck when Shane sighed and pushed himself off of the truck and looked to Rick.

"We're back to that now?"

"It was the right plan first time around. Poor execution."

"That's a slight understatement." Rick turned to Shane and glared as he walked closer to him and tried to keep their conversation quite before glaring at Shane.

"You don't agree but this is whats happening. Swallow it…move on." Rick backed off, walking away when Shane glanced around briefly and walked towards him.

"You know that Dales death and the prisoner…that's two separate things right? You wanna take Daryl as your wingman be my guest."

"Thank you."

"You got it." Shane glared at Rick as he walked away, giving Lori and Trixie time to glance at each other before Shane turned to look out to the field and noticed them still there and watching. He seemed embarrassed to be caught arguing but then he narrowed his eyes and tuned away from them as Daryl came back and tapped Trixies shoulder.

"We got to move, come help me get our stuff." Trixie nodded, wondering if Daryl had overheard Shane, but as they walked out to his tent he didn't say anything. She let it drop as she started to roll up the blankets and then broke down the cot. Daryl grabbed his crossbows extra arrows before getting Trixies backpack they had been using. Putting a few of his leftover can foods in her bag she smiled as she put the rest of the pills they got back from Dale into the saddle bag on his motorcycle.

"We moving this to a door or just behind the truck?"

"Probably to the front door. Quick get away in case."

"How are we moving all of this on that?"

"Andreas bringing the truck now." Trixie nodded as she heard the engine starting. Grabbing her other shirt she had on the tent floor she packed the clothes back into their bag Daryl had and then backed up for him to take the tent down.

'At least if we need a place inside to stay, we can set the tent up." Daryl grinned as Andrea backed the truck up and started helping them load their stuff. It fit easily and when Daryl kickstarted the bike Trixie sighed and went to get into the truck before Daryl whistled to her. She turned and saw him motioning for her to come to him and when she shut the door Andrea took the truck on to the house while Daryl slid back on the bike and held his arm out.

"Get on woman, don't just stand there." Trixie smiled a bit before she straddled the bike in front of Daryl and he wrapped his arm around her to rev the engine. As he took off towards the house Trixie chuckled as she gripped the tank she was sitting on and felt Daryls chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Its been a while. Figured youd like it." Trixie laughed now as he made them go a bit faster before they pulled up to the front door of the house where T-Dog had one of the vehicles already parked. Lori was taking a few things in and after Trixie was told she could have the spare room she was in to begin with Daryl smiled before trying to move his stuff over to where the men were camping in the dining room.

"Uh no. You take your stuff back there and unload in the room. Glenn, you can take your things on up to my room." Glenn looked form Daryl to Maggie before glancing around for Hershel.

"With your father in the house? No, ill put them over here." Maggie frowned as she turned to leave the dining room and left Daryl to glance to Glenn before he took his things down the hall and to Trixies room. After he put everything of theirs in the room he stopped Trixie as she was walking around the room trying to fix a few things and pulled her to him.

"Daryl?"

"I love you." He kissed her, holding her tight as he did, and made her gasp as he held to her for a moment before pulling away and smiling to her.

"I love you too. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, just wanted to say that. I got to go fix the barn, secure it, you want to go?"

"Sure." She smiled as she put down the stuff she was moving around the rom and walked with him out the front of the house, waving to T-Dog as they walked over to the barn and he found a ladder. Trixie glanced up to the top of the roof, where Glenn had snuck in to try and get lucky with Maggie in the hay but found the walkers, and sighed as Daryl put the ladder there before going to grab the wood.

"Watch yourself, im going to throw the wood up there."

"I can hand it to you Daryl."

"Naw this is fine." As he tossed a long piece of wood to the roof it left a loud banging noise, startling Trixie and making Rick come and see what was going on before he noticed and frowned.

"Let me help you get that up there. Don't need anything louder than humanely possible." Daryl looked at Rick before nodding and climbing the ladder, letting him hand the wood up to him while he pulled it up on the roof. Trixie grabbed the hammer and a few nails climbing the ladder up to him when Rick handed the last piece of wood, and sat down to watch Daryl close up the big hole. She was holding the nails and as he needed one she would hand them to him, the banging of the hammer making her cover her ears every once in a while. As he finished up the boards he glanced over them to make sure nothing could get in before he nodded and went down the ladder first, holding it for Trixie as she came down next.

"Now what?"

"perimeter check and then watch duty."

"Great, we get to watch the boy."

"Not you…me." Daryl glanced to the barns doors as Trixie sighed before shaking her head and pulling him with her back to the house. They caught Lori trying to pull a heavy plastic tote out of the back of a truck when T-Dog grabbed it from her and smiled.

"Woah, don't…don't strain yourself."

"Oh thank you. Rick, Carl and I are taking the corner of the living room." Hershel was opening the door for T-Dog as he went in and chuckled at him.

"You can put that in my room. Youll be more comfortable there."

"We cant do that Hershel." Lori walked over to Hershel as he walked down the stairs and Trixie and Daryl walked up them to go inside.

"A pregnant woman and child sleeping on the floor while ive got a bed to myself?" Trixie smiled as she opened the door, leaving Lori and Hershel to talk outside as she went in and noticed how crowded the place was already getting. Daryl smirked as he tried to walk around the other people's things before T-Dog walked by him and Trixie going back outside.

"Need help?"

"I got it." Trixie smiled before she opened the door and heard Hershel telling Lori how he and the couch in the living room had became real good friends cause of some drunken nights. T-Dog caught the end of the conversation too and as he picked up another blue plastic tube box he looked between them.

"I can't Hershel."

"Look, if you two can't decide, ill take it." T-Dog smiled to them as Lori chuckled before grabbing Hershels arm and shaking her head. Trixie opened the door for T-Dog while Hershel turned to him.

"The couch is mine." T-Dog rolled his eyes and glanced to Trixie as he grinned.

"Its gonna get real cozy real fast in here." Trixie nodded as T-Dog took Loris stuff up to the room Hershel was giving them and then went to look for Daryl. He was in the dining room helping to move a few things around so the guys had a place to lay and keep their things.

"So where is everybody or did they just find a vacant spot and called out mine?"

"Pretty much that."

"Hey! Don't let the guitar get damaged!" Trixie grabbed the guitar that she had played on before as a chair was being pushed back into it. Glenn frowned as he looked to Trixie apologetically before she shook her head and took the guitar off to her room. She had just set it down when a knock came to her door frame and she turned to see Andrea there nodding to the front door.

"Ricks got Daryl out there talking about Randall. Just in case you wanted to know." Trixie sighed and thanked her before walking out to the front porch and noticing in the distance Lori talking to Shane as he tried to fix up the windmill look out.

"Take him out to Senoia…hour there, hour back, give or take. We may lose light but well be halfway home by then."

"This little pain in the ass will be a distant memory." Daryl leaned back against the porch banister as Trixie walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling as he put an arm around her.

"Good riddance." Rick smiled to them before glancing out to the barn and sighing.

"Carol's putting together some provisions for him, enough to last a few days." Trixie smiled as she glanced over to Rick.

"Good. He'll be gone than." Rick nodded as he looked over the banister out to the driveway as Shane pulled his car back up to the house. Daryl glanced over his shoulder too before sitting on the banister and pulling Trixie in front of him.

"Hey, that thing you did last night." Rick glanced to Daryl as he tried to touch the subject gently. Trixie turned to look at Rick though as she was suddenly filled with the memory and started to frown.

"Aint no reason you should be doing all the heavy lifting." Rick nodded as Shane turned his car a bit fast in the drive and got them all to turn to look as he parked. Trixie eyed him, she didn't like how he had been acting recently, while Rick waved the map at Daryl and gazed to him.

"So are you good with all this?"

"I don't see you and I trading haymakers on the side of the road." Trixie grinned to Daryl as he turned and glanced to Shanes car again when Rick handed him the map to look at.

"Nobody'd win that fight babe." Daryl nodded as he glanced once again to Shane when he heard footsteps and handed the map back to Rick before standing and glancing to Trixie.

"Im gonna take a piss."

"Uh, I'll go see is Carol needs help." Rick nodded to them both as they went inside, leaving Shane and Rick alone to talk. When the door shut behind them Trixie walked with Daryl back to their room and sat on the bed, waiting on him, and when he came back out he glanced over to her.

"Everything alright?"

"I was wanting to know something."

"What?"

"How crazy would I be if I asked to go with you and Rick?" Daryl looked to her as she glanced up to him from the bed. He walked over to her, shaking his head as he got closer and she frowned.

"We don't need you being stuck in the back seat with this guy. We are going right there, and right back." Trixie sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his stomach while he rubbed her back.

"I don't want to be left alone here with Shane."

"Why not? Did he do something to you? Say something?"

"No Daryl…its just…everytime Rick is gone he tends to get the farm into an uproar. Last time he fussed with Dale and Andrea, the time before he broke the barn open. I don't want to be here if he trys something else." Daryl nodded as he glanced out their door into the living room and sighed.


	32. Chapter 32

T-Dog was walking out the front door with a silver gun in his hands, getting Trixies attention, and headed straight to Daryl. She followed and noticed that they were packing up the stuff in the truck for Randall's move and she frowned.

"Here, you aint got enough arrows."

"That Dales gun?" Trixie looked over to the gun as Daryl held it and looked up to her behind T-Dog.

"Yeah. It is."

"Sure wish I knew where the hell mine was." Trixie chuckled as Daryl put the gun in the back of his jeans and turned to see Rick coming up from the barn.

"I'll go get the package." T-Dog walked off towards the shed as Trixie leaned over the banister and looked to Rick.

"So, yall gonna be gone too long?"

"Not too long. We should be back right after dark."

"You are gonna be ok ya hear me?" Trixie sighed as she shook her head and looked over to Daryl as he walked over to her and looked up at her from the ground.

"You do remember me telling you your gun is in the woods right?" Daryl smiled as he nodded and stepped up on the truck to kiss her real quick.

"Yeah and you own me another one." He grinned to her as Rick glanced up to see T-Dog running back to them.

"Hes gone!" Trixie, Daryl, and Rick glanced over to T-Dog before rushing to the shed where they kept Randall.

"How! How did he get out!"

"How longs he been gone?" Trixie glanced over to Hershel as he walked towards them, Lori saw them running to the shed and everyone came out to see what was going on.

"Its hard to say. Cuffs are still hooked."

"He must have slipped them."

"Is that possible?" Trixie glanced to Carol as she looked into the shed and nodded to her. Daryl was searching around the shed with T-Dog as Rick glanced to the woods then back to Hershel when Andrea came walking out of the shed.

"It is if you've got nothing to lose." Trixie frowned as Andrea glanced to Rick while Hershel checked the lock.

"It was locked from the outside."

"So how in the hell did he get out!"

"He could have climbed. He knew we were going to do something, he just didn't know what. Hes desperate enough to do anything." Carol glanced over to Daryl then Trixie and Lori before Rick turned to Lori and was about to say something when they all heard yelling.

"Rick! Rick!" Lori started to walk to Shane as he got closer to the shed, he was bleeding bad from his nose, and when he glanced to Rick he put his arms out.

"Hes armed! Hes got my gun!"

"Are you okay?" Shane glanced to Carl as Maggie held him back and nodded.

"Im fine, the little bastard snuck up on me. He clocked me in the face." Rick turned right to T-Dog and Hershel as he pointed to the house.

"All right, Hershel, T-Dog get everybody back in the house. Glenn, Daryl, come with us." Daryl loaded an arrow as Hershel reached out for Trixies arm and she shook her head as she snatched her arm away.

"T, Im gonna need that gun." T-Dog reluctantly gave his gun over to Shane as Trixie passed him and grabbed Daryls arm.

"Im coming too."

"No your going back to the house to stay safe."

"The hell I am! If you can track so can I!"

"Hes got a gun Trixie! Youre not coming out here with us." Trixie glared at Daryl as she shook her head and leaned into him to whisper.

"You really think hes telling the truth? Im armed, im coming." Daryl glanced over to Shane before sighing and nodding to Maggie who was waiting on her.

"Shes with me!" Daryl turned to Rick who glared for a moment but didn't object as Trixie bent down and pulled her machete out from under her jean leg.

"Get everybody back into the house. Lock all the doors and stay put!" Rick glanced to the others as Hershel, T-Dog and Maggie were getting them back into the house while they went for the woods. Shane was leading and going right into the wood line beside the shed before he pointed and Daryl and Trixie were already looking on the ground.

"I saw him head up through the trees that way, before I blacked out. Im not sure how long." They spread out near the trees as Rick looked around for a moment.

"He couldn't have gotten far. Hes hobbled, exhausted."

"And armed." Rick glanced to Glenn before he nodded and stared at Trixie holding her machete and looking at the ground.

"So are we. Can y'all track him?" Daryl looked around for a second before he shook his head, stopping Trixie from talking.

"No, I don't see nothing."

"Hey look there aint no use in tracking him okay? He went that way, we need to pair up." Trixie glanced up to Shane as she stood beside Daryl and he looked to him as well.

"Really?"

"Yeah we spread out, we just chase him down. That's it." Daryl looked down to Trixie as she glanced over to him with an 'I told you so' look before he glanced back to Shane.

"Kid weights a buck-25 soaking wet. You trying to tell us he got the jump on you?" Daryl lowered his crossbow as he glared to Shane and he glared right back.

"Id say a rock pretty much even's those odds, wouldnt you?" Trixie stood between them as Rick waved his hand and stood before Shane.

"Alright, knock it off. You, Trixie and Glenn start heading up the right flank. Me and Shane will take the left."

"Let Trixie come with us, we need a tracker as well Rick." Trixie glanced to Shane as he looked her up and down before glaring at Daryl who was now fully turned to face Shane and ready to kill him.

"No, it will be fine. Lets go." Rick grabbed Shane and went to pull him before Trixie called out to Rick.

"Be careful out there, remember Randall's not the only threat out there!" Shane glared back at her as Rick pulled him further from them and left them to start tracking. Glenn looked over to Daryl and Trixie as they glanced to each other and started to head up the right flank, looking for any signs of footsteps.

"Its going to be dark soon. You think well find him?"

"If he doesnt find us first. Keep your voice down. Trix you see anything?"

"Nothing Daryl. thought I saw a few footsteps back there but Shane did a tap dance on them. I think hes hiding something I told you."

'Yeah yeah, always the smart one huh woman?" Trixie glared to Daryl as he grinned back to her, holding his crossbow at the ready as they stepped lightly around the trees and searched every inch of surface. Glenn walk walking behind Trixie and when she stopped once to look at the bottom of a tree he bumped into her and made her grab the tree with her hand before she hit it with her shoulder.

"Watch it will ya?"

"Sorry, with Randall anywhere I wasn't watching you."

"Don't worry about Randall sneaking up on us, worry about the walkers. You ok?"

'Im good, thought this dirt was disturbed, looks like deer been though here."

"Deer? Not Randall?"

"No, not Randall Glenn." Trixie sighed as she stood and shoved Daryl to move on, arguing wasn't going to help and as the minutes flew past they werent getting anywhere. Glenn was jumpy as well watching out for walkers as well as Randall but when they got pretty far from the farm Trixie sighed and stopped.

"I say we go back, find the trail from the shed. It'd be a lot easier and we still have a bit of light Daryl." He nodded as they started to head back to the shed a bit faster then what they were getting out there and when they got to the back of it the sun had already set and the trees now covered the forest floor in darkness. Sighing as she knelt beside Daryl at the edge of the trees they searched for a minute before she pointed out footsteps leading away from the shed and into the woods, a bit below where Shane started them. Glenn sighed as he followed them back into the woods.

"Were just back to square one."

"If your gonna do a thing you might as well do it right."

"Hey, you got a light, its pointless looking in the dark without one." Glenn handed his flashlight over to Trixie and when she turned it on she pointed it in front of them and started a left to right sweep. She was trying to keep up with the footsteps before she smiled and stopped the light on a set of tracks for Daryl to look at.

"Theres two sets of tracks right here. Shane must have followed him a lot longer than he said." Daryl was looking around some more as Trixie leaned up against a tree and felt something sticky transferring to her arm. She turned the light to the tree and Daryl got up to look.

"Theres fresh blood on this tree. Eww." Daryl wiped the blood off fo her arm as he glanced around the tree and made her put the light down on the ground.

"More tracks back here." Trixie followed Daryl as she kept the light to the ground and noticed the whole scene, moved about leaves and fresh stirred dirt.

"Looks like they walked in tandem Daryl." He stopped short and looked at the tracks as Trixie and Glenn heard a weird noise coming from behind them, making Glenn look over his shoulder and not noticing they stopped. He bumped into Trixie again, making her bump Daryl as he turned around and held her steady before glaring at Glenn.

"Sorry." Trixie shook her head as she put the flashlight back down to the ground and looked it over with Daryl a bit more.

"Yeah there was a little dust up right here."

"What do you mean?" Glenn glanced over Trixies shoulders as she scanned the ground with the light and looked back to him.

"He means something went down." Glenn nodded to her as they heard the sound again and this time it was a bit closer. Looking to each other they continued forward.

"This is getting weird."

"Yeah…oh had a little trouble." Glenn reached down and picked up a piece of rope that Trixie had just scanned over with her light, holding it up in the light as Trixie, Daryl and him looked it over. suddenly there was a loud cracking sound behind them which startled them all and as Glenn moved to the left behind a tree, Daryl grabbed Trixies hand and moved them to the right behind another tree. As Glen glanced in between their trees Daryl grabbed the light from Trixie and whistled to him. Glenn looked over as Daryl tossed him the light and glanced between the trees as well before they saw someone walking. Glenn put his back to the tree and started to shiver as Daryl gripped Trixies arm and kept her behind him. When Glenn glanced again he noticed whoever it was was coming their way and as Daryl loaded his arrow and got ready Glenn turned quickly and shined the light into a walkers face. Randall's face, as he growled to Glenn and shoved him to the ground. Daryl aimed on the walker, taking his shot but missed as the walker jumped up fast and came towards him. Daryl tried to shove it off of him with his crossbow as Glenn searched around in the dark for the light he dropped when Trixie stepped up behind the walker and put her arm around its throat and pulling him off of Daryl, giving him enough room to shove it harder and tossing it to the side on his back. Glenn stood up and was about to hit it when Trixie put her machete right between its eyes and stumbled backwards into Daryls arm as he looked it over.

"See, I do come in handy." Glenn chuckled while Daryl nodded and kissed her cheek, she had just saved his ass. When Glenn found the light again Daryl too it and leaned down to look Randall in the face as he tried to find the lace where he got bit. Turning him onto his back he searched his sides the his exposed leg before looking up to them and shaking his head.

"Hes got no bites."

"How did he die?" Trixie glanced down to Randall and gripped him by his shoulders to flip him back over and felt something weird in his neck.

"Daryl…does it feel as if he got his neck broken?" Daryl looked up to her before he shoved Randall back over and felt around his neck area.

"Yep, he got his neck broke."

"So he got bit, broke his neck and came back."

"Im telling you, hes got no bites. He died from this."

"How is that possible?" Glenn glanced over to Trixie as she knelt before Randall's head and looked up to Daryl. He looked from Trixie to Glenn, back down to Randall before he stood and grabbed the arrow that missed him out of the tree it got stuck in. Glenn was a bit shocked still as Daryl gripped Trixies arm and pulled her up too. She looked at him as she shook her head.

"I told you. No good." He narrowed his eyes before he started to run back to the house, Trixie following and keeping up as Glenn hustled to catch them. Shane was out there with Rick and they had just proved Shanes story wrong. They needed to get back and fast.


	33. Chapter 33

Glen opened the back door as Daryl and Trixie entered the house and saw everyone waiting on them looking around and Andrea was up as if she was about to leave. Trixie frowned as she walked over to the couch and leaned against the wall while Daryl took his crossbow off his back and put it down.

"Rick and Shane aint back?" Daryl glanced around as Lori shook her head and Andrea looked to them.

"No." Trixie glanced to Andrea before looking to Daryl and frowning.

"We heard a shot."

"Maybe they found Randall." Trixie shook her head as she glanced to Lori and held her machete up covered in blood sill.

"We found him."

"Is he back in the shed?" Daryl looked to Andrea and shook his head.

"Hes a walker." Hershel looked over to them as he sighed.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Glenn turned to Daryl now as he shook his head and looked back to Hershel.

"Funny thing is. He wasn't bit."

"His neck was broke." Andrea looked to Trixie as she nodded.

"So he fought back."

"The thing is…Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other, and Shane aint no tracker so he didn't come up behind him. They were together." Lori stood as Trixie nodded in agreement with him as the others looked to each other in shock. Lori walked over to Daryl with her hands clasped together as if she were praying and looked right to Daryl.

"Would you please get back out there, find Rick and Shane and find out what on earths going on?" Daryl looked to Trixie as she shrugged and he nodded to her.

"You got it." Lori smiled before nodding to him as he grabbed Trixies hand and went to the front door.

"Thank you." Lori grabbed his arm before he left, letting him know she was grateful and when Trixie got out the door with him Daryl turned around and looked at her.

"You stick by me and you don't move."

"I know."

"Shane is still out there and im not taking any chances." Trixie nodded as she looked out over the field and her mouth dropped. Daryl looked back to see walkers coming from every direction in the field as Glenn, Andrea and Hershel came walking outside onto the porch. Daryl glanced back to Hershel before aiming his crossbow then putting it down and aiming again. Trixie put her hand on his arm and shook her head as Andrea tuned to Hershel.

"Patricia, kill the lights."

"Ill get the guns." Andrea walked off into the house with Patricia as Glenn pointed to them, freaking out a little.

"Maybe theyre just passing, like the herd on the highway. Should we just go inside?" Daryl looked back to Glenn as he pulled Trixie to him and glanced to Hershel.

"Not unless theres a tunnel downstairs I don't know about. A herd that size would rip the house down." Trixie agreed with him by nodding when the front door opened again and Lori looked at them.

"Carls gone." Daryl turned to her as he gave her an 'are you serious' look.

"What?"

"He…he was supposed to be upstairs. I cant find him anymore."

"Maybe hes hiding." Daryl went inside, leaving Trixie to grab Loris hands and try to comfort her. Carol grabbed her arm as well as she started to cry a little.

"Were gonna look again. Were gon find him."

'Im not leaving without my boy." Lori glanced to Carol as she nodded in agreement and Trixie sighed before going inside to see if she could find him.

"Were not." Lori nodded as Andrea walked back out and dropped the gun bag, frowning to Hershel as she started to unzip it. Daryl shook his head to Trixie before they walked back to the front porch and watched Andrea handing the guns out. Maggie grabbed one before handing one to Glenn much to his surprise.

"Maggie?"

"You grow up country you learn a thing or two." Daryl glanced back to her before looking back to the heard and frowning.

"Aint got the number its no use."

"You can go if you want." Daryl and Trixie turned to Hershel as he loaded a shot gun and looked them over. Glenn leaned in to look him in his face as well as he loaded the gun.

"You gonna take 'em all on?"

"We have gun. We have cars." Hershel cocked the shot gun as Andrea nodded from the bag and handed Trixie a 9mm.

"Kill as many as we can and well use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm." Daryl looked over to Trixie and then Andrea as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you serious!" Hershel looked to Daryl before glancing out to the fields. Trixie was grabbing more ammo from Andrea before she whispered thanks.

"This is my farm. Ill die right here." Daryl glanced over to Hershel then down to Trixie and noticed that she had her gun on her side, extra ammo in her pocket and he felt Dales gun in the back of his jeans.

"All right. It's a good a night as any." Daryl swung himself over the banister and dropped to the ground, looking up to Trixie as she wavered for a second before he held his hand out. She smiled as she gripped the banister and jumped over it, landing perfectly beside him and nodding before they walked towards the bike and Daryl straddled it, moving forwards so she could get on the back.

"Daryl…the barn." He glanced up as he kickstarted the bike to life and stared at the flames going up at the barn. Nodding to Trixie he turned the bike that way and revved the engine before pulling off, Trixie wrapping her arms around his waist. Andrea, T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie and Jimmy followed in the other vehicles as Daryl stopped right near the fence of the barn and started to shoot the walkers nearby. Trixie stood up and aimed off to the side, taking out two of her own while Daryl got three. T-Dog drove the truck around Daryl and Trixie, letting Andrea shot out of the passenger widow as Maggie drove the car right behind the truck and let Glenn shoot out of that window. The walkers that werent going to the barn were starting to follow them now as T-Dog and Maggie turned the vehicles around after they passed the barn and came back through. Glenn and Andrea were hanging out of the passenger side windows now shooting over the hoods of the vehicles as the barns flames got higher. Jimmy was in the RV shooting the walkers passing him heading to the barn while Daryl had moved over to the fence on the other side and was taking some more walkers out before they got too close to the fence. Trixie took a few more down before she gripped Daryls waist and looked towards the barn.

"Must have been Rick or Shane that started that fire. Maybe theyre trying to get out back. Why don't you circle around?" Jimmy nodded to Daryl as he stood for a moment off the bike and looked over to the barn.

"Got it!" Daryl nodded as Trixie looked behind them and quickly pulled up her gun and shot a walker that was about to grab at her.

"Daryl!"

"GO!" Daryl pulled the bike off, following the RV and taking another walker out before he got them closer to the fire. Trixie could see Rick standing on top of the barn and when she tapped Daryl and pointed he nodded, turning the bike back around and letting Jimmy get Rick while he took them to help Andrea and Glenn. Trixie was taking out a few walkers as they zig zagged in the field with the truck and car before T-Dog stopped for a moment and then turned sharply to hit a walker with the truck.

"They must be running out of ammo!"

"We will before they all die!" Trixie clung to Daryl with one hand as she shot off another round and killed a nearby walker with her other.

"Weve got to do something Daryl! They arent paying attention to the fire anymore!"

"They've noticed us." Daryl pulled the bike up beside the car and nodded to Glenn as he rounded them, taking out some more walkers on Maggies side as Glenn cleared out more from his. T-Dog drove their truck back up to the house and when Trixie saw she pointed it out to Daryl who showed Maggie. She shouted out the window to them.

"Should I follow!" Daryl looked at Trixie once before she sighed and hung her head before he nodded and Glenn turned to her talking as she backed up the car and started to head to the house but stalled. Trixie watched as Daryl rode off, leaving their car there and it seemed stuck before she put it in drive and took off down the road.

"Theyre leaving Daryl!"

"Smart." Daryl revved up the bike as he went to turn and follow Glenn and Maggie but stopped near the driveway and paused for a moment. Trixie looked at him as the red truck pulled out from the house and she sighed.

"Daryl, what are you doing?" He glanced back to Trixie before he just cut the bike and sat there, watching the fire at the barn. Shuttering as she tried not to think of who might have been left she wrapped her arms around his waist and watched with him as the barn started to fall.

"Everyone should be out. Well meet up with them later." Trixie nodded as he just sat there, content and deep in thought before they heard a loud scream. Trixie looked over to the house as Daryl stood and kicked the bike back to life and headed up the driveway. Trixie was watching over his shoulder as she noticed someone walking down the driveway away from the walkers and she was struggling.

"Carol!" Daryl pulled the bike right in front of her and when he stopped Trixie jumped off and started to shoot the ones closet to her.

"Come on! I aint got all day! Trixie!" Daryl whistled at her when Carol was on the back of the bike and he held his arm out. Trixie shot the last closest walker before getting on the bike in front of Daryl and gripping the bars as he turned down the driveway and floored the gas, getting them out of the walkers way fast.

"Thank you! Thank you for coming back!"

"She would have killed me." Trixie glanced behind her to Daryl and smirked as she leaned back some and called to Carol.

"Did you see anyone else make it?"

"Loir…Lori and Beth got out….i don't know where Andrea is. A walker fell on her but she got back up. I think shes with them."

"Anyone else?"

"Hershel was gone when I last looked."

"That must have been Rick and him in the red truck."

"Glenn and Maggie got out, they were first."

"I think T-Dog was the one who got Lori." Trixie nodded as she looked around at the woods they were driving through, they sure as hell didn't need another walker coming out now.

"He had to if Andrea was there. She was in the truck with him."

"Where was Patricia?" Carol looked over Daryls shoulder to Trixie and frowned.

"She got taken." Trixie gasped as she wondered how Beth was handling that. Daryl put his hand around Trixie as he noticed how she was looking and held her to him. He didn't think everyone would make it but he was grateful that they at least had.

"Were to now?" Daryl looked back to Carol before leaning to Trixie and answering her.

"We go to where we left the message for Sophia. It was the last meet up place Rick had set." Trixie nodded as she faintly felt secure enough to put her gun down and hold on right to the bike. She could feel Carols hands around Daryls waist and could feel her tighting and loosing at every bump and turn, she was still freaked out but who wouldn't be. As Daryl hit a smokey path of dirt road Trixie covered her mouth as Carol looked over his shoulder. There were cars on either side of the country road and they were covered in what looked like ash before Daryl noticed the walkers now reaching out for them. Trixie raised her gun to shoot but Daryl pulled it down and shook his head. He turned the bike a little sharp as he hit a curve and left the walkers in the dust as Trixie smiled and coughed.

"Whats with the dust?"

"Not sure, you alright?" Trixie nodded to him as she coughed again and this time it shook her.

"Im fine. Just cant breath." Daryl glanced down to her before he nodded once and tried to get them out of the woods as soon as he could. While Trixie covered her mouth Carol looked over Daryls shoulder to see where they were when Trixie coughed again and this time she had blood in her hand. When she pulled it away she glanced down and wiped it on her jeans before Daryl could see but Carol seen. Trixie tried to put her head down on the bike but she found herself coughing more and more as they continued ridding. Carol watched as Trixie coughed once again into her hand and wiped more blood on her jeans, Daryl not noticing it at all, before Carol frowned and whispered to Daryl.

"We need to stop, she needs to be seen."

"By who! Hershel isnt here."

"Shes bleeding Daryl!" Daryl glanced down to Trixie as she blushed and looked away from him. He cursed as he pulled over to the side of the road and put the kickstand down after checking to see if any walkers were around.

"Trixie did you eat today?"

"No, ive been moving since this morning." Daryl glared at her before he tightened his fists and shouted at nothing.

"Trixie! You were supposed to eat something everyday to keep your strength up!"

"Im sorry! Since last night weve been on the move, scouting and tracking and…well having a funeral. I didn't think and no one said that anything was ready and…and…im sorry Daryl!"

"We didn't fix any breakfast or lunch Daryl and you two were out for supper." Daryl raked his hand over his face as he glanced to Trixie and grabbed her hand.

"How much?'

"Not a lot. See." Trixie showed him her pant leg and he nodded as he noticed it wasn't as much as compared to before but it was still a sign. Looking around he noticed the sun was hitting the dawn mark, he could see a bit better which meant the walkers could too. The only other source of food he knew was where they left stuff for Sophia and he was headed there anyways,

"Get on, weve got to get to the highway."

"Why whats at the highway?"

"Food. Sophia's stash. Rick said to meet there and that's where we are going. If you feel sick you better tell me."

"I will, just try to take the bumps easy." Daryl shook his head as he got back on th bike and kickstarted it to life, letting Carol get back on the back and holding Trixie around her waist as he drove down the road in hopes to seeing pavement soon.

"It wont be much longer. I promise." Trixie smiled to Carol as she nodded and watched the road in front of her, wondering where everyone else was, and as Daryl made it to the highway he drove down the miles of packed dead cars before getting on the opposite side of the road and hitting the high gear, putting the bike at about 90, when he noticed a light blue looking car in front of him. He pointed it out to Trixie and as they got up to it and beside it Glenn smiled when he looked over to them and waved, serving the car a bit before he grabbed the wheel and motioned for Daryl to lead. Carol laughed this time as they got in front and were still heading down the road before a blue truck joined the party.

"Its Lori!" Trixie glanced behind them and saw Lori in the truck with T-Dog and Beth while Maggie was in the car with Glenn.

"We lost Patricia. And unless Rick got her Andrea got left behind." Daryl gripped Trixies waist tighter as they came to the part where both sides of the highway were starting to get packed and they had to snake their way through.

"Not much further now." He maneuvered the bike in and out of the cars, Glenn and T-Dog flowing easily, until they saw a big red truck and Rick standing there with Hershel. Nodding as he pulled up beside them Daryl cut the bike off as Carol jumped off and went to hug Rick. When T-Dog stopped the truck Lori got out and went right to Rick and Carl as Maggie jumped out of her car and went to Beth and Hershel. Rick walked over to Daryl as he held Trixie to him and gave him a handshake before turning to Glenn and smiling.

"Where'd you find everybody?"

"Well those guys tail lights zigzagging all over the road…figured he had to be Asian, driving like that."

"Ha good one." Glenn smiled to Daryl as he nodded back before Hershel noticed his worried expression. Trixie was holding herself up on the bike but she had one hand over her mouth and wasn't moving it.

"Is she alright?" Daryl glanced to her and then back to Hershel before he moved to get off the bike and helped her to move off it too.

"No, shes been coughing up blood."

"Throwing up?"

"No she hasn't actually…" Trixie held her hand up as she took her first few steps and proved Daryl wrong as she rushed behind a car and threw up. Groaning as he rolled his head to look at the sky Daryl balled his fist at his side before going to check on her. Hershel frowned as Maggie started to ask about Patricia.

"Wheres Patricia?"

"They got her."

"Andrea? Shane? Wheres the rest of us?"

"This is it. Carol saw Andrea walking around but we didn't see her when we left, we thought you had her."

"No we didn't see her at all."

"She went down."

"No she didn't, the walker she killed fell on her, she didn't get bit." T-Dog glanced to Carol as she looked over to Rick and grabbed his arms saying they had to go back but he shook his head. Daryl glanced out from behind the car where Trixie was as Rick looked around.

"We have to keep going forward. If anyone was left they are either somewhere else or theyre dead." Trixie groaned again as she let more bile come up and it had blood mixed with it too.

"Hershel!" He patted his girls shoulders before walking over to Trixie and checking on her.

"Youll be fine, you didn't eat today did you?" Trixie shook her head as Hershel asked someone to find something and Glenn grabbed the peanut butter from atop the car they left for Sophia. As Hershel cleaned Trixies mouth and tried to get her to eat Rick looked to T-Dog.

"I say we head east." Rick nodded as Daryl glanced around and spotted a walker coming towards them.

"Stay off the main roads. The bigger the road, the more walkers, mo assholes like this one. I got him." Daryl shot one of the homemade arrows into his eye before Rick settled it and decided they were going east. They had to drop a car or two and pile into what little they needed but as Hershel had Glenn bring over the blanket from the car Daryl turned and walked back to Trixie and Hershel.

"Im going to have to check the baby, she will need some privacy please?" Glen nodded as he walked back over to the car and got another blanket to drap over the frame of the cars she was between as Maggie handed him a bottle of water to wash his hands with.

"She going to be alright?"

"She should be fine, this is just precautionary." Hershel looked up to Daryl as he didn't move from behind him until he motioned for him to get behind Trixie so the banket could hide them. He nodded as he knelt near her head and saw her trying not to bite her hand off in anticipation of what Hershel had to do. Grimacing at the thought of that Daryl grabbed an arrow and held it out to her.

"No, it might make me sick."

"Don't be crazy woman, its better than nothing." Trixie eyed him as if he was being serious, which he was, and when she put her hand up he looked at her like she had gone crazy. Putting the arrow back he took her hand as Hershel nodded and proceeded to feel around to see if the baby was still fine or not. Gritting her teeth and trying not to yell Trixie gripped Daryls hand tighter then he had ever remembered her doing before and he frowned. She was in pain and he didnt fully realize how much until now. When Hershel smiled she relaxed a bit and when he was done she sighed before sitting up and waiting.

"Its fine. He is still perfectly intact, you are coming along great you just got sick from not eating. You need to keep something on your stomach…especially now since we are going to be scouting a lot of the time." Trixie nodded as Hershel took the spare blanket and wiped his hands on it as Trixie was taking a moment to gather herself.

"Good, im good still."

"No youre not woman…eat." Trixie chuckled as Daryl pointed to the peanut butter Glenn had given her and sighed as she stuck her finger back in it before sticking it in her mouth and sticking her tongue out to Daryl.

"We need to leave as soon as we can." Hershel nodded as him and Rick went to decide what cars they should take and as they were doing that Daryl got Trixie to move back to the bike and finish eating as Carol, Lori and Beth stood by her talking. The others went to siphon more gas for the few vehicles they were taking and when they were all ready Trixie put her peanut butter into Daryls saddle bag before she scooted back on the bike and he shook his head making her slide forward. Rick got some people into the red truck of his while Hershel got the others into the car Maggie and Glenn drove while Daryl kickstarted his bike. As they backed up and got ready to head down the road Rick nodded to Daryl who looked over to Hershel and nodded to him. Hershel took off first, followed by Daryl then Rick as they drove further and further away from the farm and what was now their past lives.


	34. Chapter 34

They were ridding through a strech of open road when a horn honked from the back, making Daryl slow up. He had taken the lead later after they got on the road and now as he stopped Hershel and his car stopped before Rick got out of the truck and frowned to them. Lori, Carl, T-Dog and Carol got out og the truck with him as Glenn, Maggie and Beth got out of the car. Daryl stayed on his bike and looked behind him and Rick rushed up to him.

"You out?"

"Running on fumes." Trixie frowned as she grabbed the handle bars of the bike and tried to stretch her back out some.

"We cant stay here." Daryl glanced back to Maggie as she stood near Glenn. Lori and Carl walked up to them as Daryl got off the bike and watched Rick.

"We cant all fit into one car." Rick glanced to Glenn before looking around the place and nodding.

"Well have to make a run for some gas in the morning."

"Spend the night?" Trixie glanced back to Maggie as she looked over to Glenn and her father.

"Im freezing." Ric walked back to Carl as he took his jacket off and handed it to him.

"Well build a fire yeah?" Lori nodded as Glenn and Maggie started to look around for places to stay.

"You go out looking for firewood, stay close." Daryl glanced to Trixie as she hugged herself and shook her head in agreement with him.

"How is everybody doing on ammo?"

"We don't have enough."

"I only got so many arrows." Trixie frowned as she glanced over to Rick who was searching the sides of the road for some reason.

"We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out."

"Watch your mouth." Maggie glanced to her father before Trixie chuckled a bit and looked over to Daryl.

"Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick." Rick glanced over to Lori and nodded as he pointed around the tree line.

"All right, well set up a perimeter. In the morning well find gas and some supplies. Well keep pushing on."

"Glenn and I can make a run now, try to scrounge up some gas." Rick glared to Maggie as he shook his head.

"No we stay together. God forbid something happen and people get stranded without a car."

"Rick were stranded now." Daryl glanced back to Glenn before looking to Rick who was glancing to everyone before he ran his hand through his hair and then pointed at them.

"I know it looks bad, weve been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other.I wasn't sure, I really wasn't…but we did. Were together. We keep it that way. Well find shelter somewhere. Theres gotta be a place." Rick glanced around to everyone as he stared to pace a little and think to himself.

"Rick, look around. Okay? Theres walkers everywhere. Theyre migrating or something." Glenn watched as everyone glanced from him to Rick again before he started to wave his gun around.

"Theres gotta be a place not just where we hole up, but that we fortify, hunker down, pull ourselves together. Build a life for each other. I know its out there we just have to find it." Daryl glanced to Trixie as she looked around the group and nodded. She wanted to find that place, hell her and Lori would need hat place soon. Daryl walked up beside her ad Maggie took a step towards Rick.

"Even if we do find a place and we think its safe, we can never be sure. For how long? Look what happened with the farm." Maggie glanced around to the group, landing her eyes solely on Lori and Trixie as Hershel sighed.

"We wont make that mistake again." Rick nodded as he looked in front of them and pointed out a small opening in the trees.

"we'll make camp tonight over there, get on the road at the break of day." Trixie and Maggie exchanged a look of doubt as Carol walked up to Daryl and lightly touched his shoulder.

"Does this feel right to you?" Daryl glanced back to Trixie as he even questioned the safety of staying in the open. Trixie leaned back on the bike and put her hands over her stomach when Beth walked up and grabbed Ricks arm.

"What if walkers come through, or another group like Randall's?" Rick frowned as he turned to glance around for a moment before Daryl looked up to him, then to everyone else.

"You know we found Randall. He had turned, but he wasn't bit." Rick stared at Daryl for a few, he had confirmed what Rick thought the whole time, when Beth and Lori walked up to him.

"Hows that possible?"

"Rick, what the hell happened?" Rick glanced down, not saying a word as Daryl walked beside Trixie and looked right to Rick.

"Shane killed Randall. Just like he always wanted to." Trixie grabbed Daryls hand, wanting him to shut up and not piss anyone off but Lori was already half way there when she made Rick look at her.

"And then the heard got him?" Lori waited on Rick to answer her as he just glanced around the group. He stared at Daryl, he didn't want to have to tell anyone yet, and then at Glenn before glancing to Hershel and finally Lori.

"Were all infected." Everyone was now turned and looking right at Rick as they tried to comprehend what he had just said. Daryl leaned a bit closer to Rick, almost over his bike while Trixie put her hand on his chest.

"What?" Rick looked to Daryl before he explained.

"At the C.D.C. Jenner told me, whatever it is. We all carry it." Trixie glanced up to Rick in shock as Carol and Maggie exchanged a glance. Lori was in disbelief while Daryl just glanced down to Trixie and touched her stomach before shaking his head.

"And you didn't say anything?" Glancing back to Carol Trixie had to agree with her, they needed to know something like this.

"Would it have made a difference?"

"You knew this whole time?" Glenn stepped up now, closer to the back of the bike as he glared at Rick.

"How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that mo…"

"That is not your call. Okay when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone." Trixie nodded her head with Glenn, he had a point, and Rick sighed before looking around at the others who were agreeing with him.

"Well, I thought it best that people didn't know." Rick glared right to Daryl, then Glenn, and Hershel before looking to the others and walking away. He headed to the place where he had wanted them to set up for the night as everyone was speechless. Glenn took Maggie back to the car while Carol turned and looked to T-Dog, seeming as if she wanted to talk to him, but she turned to look at Daryl too while he was loading his crossbow.

"Babe?" Daryl looked back to Trixie before glancing over to Rick and nodding his way.

"If we stay here, we need food." Trixie nodded once before he walked to her side. Putting his arm around her he held her for a moment before Glenn walked up to them.

"Do you think its safe here?" Daryl and Trixie glanced back to them as Daryl shook his head but Trixie looked more worried.

"We will be fine. Get a fire going and set a watch up. We can survive a night."

"Can they?" Trixie pointed out where Rick and Lori were now, and it seemed as if they were fighting. Carol went to get Carl to go back to the truck to help unload, she didn't want him to see it, and while everyone else watched they saw Rick try to touch a bent over Lori when she stood quickly and slapped at him, screaming for him not to touch her.

"What happened with them?" Hershel was watching Rick and Lori as Daryl glanced down to Trixie and she nodded. They knew that it had something to do with Shane not coming, they just didn't know how bad it was. Sighing as Daryl hugged Trixie once and took off into the woods T-Dog came over and offered to move the bike for her. Nodding she stood and let him bring it to the place where Rick had said they were staying and when the other two cars were off the side of the road Lori had made it back to them but without a word just grabbed Carl and went off on her own. Carol and Trixie were confused as to what they should do before Glenn stepped in and had a few people get big pieces of trees for them to sit on and had Trixie and Carol go and grab small limbs for the fire. Trixie knew Daryl would bring back something, so they were going to need a good pile, and when they brought back an arm load the sun was almost down and it was starting to get cold. T-Dog had brought back a few good canteens of water from the nearby river when Trixie started to pile the wood together to get the fire started.

"Do you know how?" Trixie glanced over to Carol and rolled her eyes, where she couldn't see, before she made a tee-pee looking structure and grabbed two more sticks to make the fire with.

"Do you rub them together?" Trixie then glanced up to Beth as she sat with her father and sister on one of the trees they brought in to sit on and smiled.

"Sometimes you can, but theres an easier way too."

"Oh yeah, rub them over cotton of dry grass. I can get you some." Trixie rolled her eyes as Glenn sat near Maggie, waiting to see if he needed to go grab that grass, when Trixie reached into her pocket and brought out a lighter.

"Or I could use this." She smiled as the others grinned and chuckled a bit while she got the fire going and sat back to poke at it, making it a bit bigger and a bit warmer around the logs now. Carol sat beside her as she looked up to the sky and everyone frowned when the moon made an appearance.

"Food." They turned to see Daryl walking back to them from the woods, he made a good catch of squirrel and when he put them down near the fire he smiled to Trixie.

"You need some more of that peanut butter if you are going to have anything stick young lady." Hershel glared to Trixie before Daryl nodded and went to his saddle bags. Trixie had to admit, that sounded better right then than squirrel but she had gotten used to it so it didn't matter all that much.

"Here."

"Thanks." Trixie smiled to Daryl as he nodded to the fire and looked back to her.

"You got this going?"

"Yep. Your lighter works wonders." He grinned before adding another log to the fire and then going to clean the squirrels. Trixie ate on the peanut butter and sat back against the log when Lori and Carl finally came back to the camp before she looked up to her and smiled. She offered Lori some of the peanut butter but she declined, saying she was alright, but Trixie knew better. Shivering Carol went to get closer to the fire when Daryl bent in and started to mess with it, putting the squirrel meat he had cleaned into it as she glanced over to him.

"Were not safe with him. Keeping something like that from us. Why do you need him, hes just gonna pull you down." Trixie glared to Carol as she eyed Daryl and waited.

"Naw, Ricks done alright by me." Daryl poked the fire again as he glanced over to Trixie and saw her smile of agreement. Rick had done right by her too, keeping them safe from the threat that was trying to harm them.

"Youre his henchman and Im a burden. You deserve better." Daryl stared at her as she covered herself a bit more with her sweater and looked down to the fire.

"What do you want?"

"A man of honor." Carol glared to Daryl now, not catching the way Trixie was glaring right back, when Daryl glanced around and scoffed. everyone there was listing, some even looking, as Daryl threw another piece of wood onto the fire and shook his head.

"Rick has honor." Sitting back from the fire Daryl looked to Trixie as she smiled before rubbing her arms. He quickly took his jacket off, putting it around her, before pulling her into his side and looking over to Maggie where she was talking to Glenn.

"I think we should take our chances."

"Don't be foolish. Theres no food, no fuel, no ammo." Hershel was trying to get Maggie to understand they were safest there, together when a noise startled them all, then a twig snapping, which made Beth raise up out of her fathers grasp.

"What was that?"

"Could be anything. Could be a raccoon, a opossum." Daryl stood, getting his crossbow at the ready while some of the others stood as well.

"A walker?" Glenn made a valid argument as Trixie hugged Dayrls jacket tighter and glanced around with them all. Carol stood and went to a nearby tree, looking out over the direction of where the noise came from.

"We need to leave. I mean what are we waiting for?" T-Dog glared at her as Lori glanced around herself holding Carl to her side.

"Which way?"

"It came from over there. Back from where we came." Beth grabbed her daddys arm as the others started to get ready to go after it but Rick stopped them as he stared them down.

"Last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark. We don't have the vehicles, no ones traveling on foot." Rick turned around to glance in the direction of the noise as Hershel nodded to everyone, making sure they noticed that he was agreeing with Rick.

"Don't panic." They nodded but Maggie shook as she looked at her father.

"Im not. Im not waiting here though for another horde to blow through. We need to move and we need to move now."

"No one is going anywhere." He glared at Maggie as she gripped her gun tight and seemed as if she was scared. Trixie looked up to Daryl as he watched Rick to see what was going to happen. Carol, who was closet to Rick, leaned into him and pleaded with him.

"Do something."

'I am doing something! Im keeping this group together. Alive! And ive been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people for christ sake!" Rick glanced around the group as they stared on in shock, all except Daryl and Trixie who shared a mutual look.

"thought so." Trixie whispered so low only Daryl heard but he only nodded as Rick glanced their way and then back to Lori.

"You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing, let me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice." Rick glared to Lori as she knelt on the ground with Carl starting to cry in her arms. Trixie frowned herself as she stood and gripped Daryls arms, making him turn to her where she noticed the worry and concern in his eyes too.

"That could have been us." Daryl nodded as Rick glanced to them and agreed with Trixie.

"He was my friend but he came after me. My hands are clean. Maybe you people are better off without me though. Go ahead." Rick now glared to Maggie, making Trixie and Daryl turn to look at them with shock as well. Maggie seemed to be a bit embarrassed as she glanced around the group to see who wanted her to leave but they were more concerned with if she was leaving.

"Don't." Maggie glanced to Glenn as he shook his head and Rick scoffed.

"I say theres a place for us, but maybe…maybe its just another pipe dream. Maybe…maybe im fooling myself again. Why don't you….why don't you go and find out yourself? Send me a postcard! Go on theres the door!" Rick held his arm out behind him as he glared to Maggie now, before turning to Carol and them glancing to Trixie and Daryl. Trixie was shaking her head as Daryl glared right back before Maggie hugged Glenn and shook her head. Everyone was shocked now at how Rick was acting but no one dare said a thing to him...except Lori.

"Rick."

"You can do better? Lets see how far you get. No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight…youre staying. This isnt a democracy anymore." Rick glared to everyone before he walked off, leaving a lot of them glaring right back out of fear, some out of worry…mostyl out of concern. A few of them wanted to go ahead and protect themselves from him when others wanted to leave but didn't say a thing. Everyone knew in the long run they were safer with him then without and when everyone started to settle down again no one said a word to each other. Carol leaned against the log she was sitting on before she slipped off to sleep, T-Dog kept watch over the camp until Glenn took over then he went to sleep. Lori and Carl fell asleep not to long after Rick left while Beth slept with her head in her fathers lap, Hershel with his back up against the log he was sitting on. Maggie went to sit with Glenn while he kept watch when Trixie got Daryl to get her leather jacket from the bag in the truck and they laid down on it and covered up with his. Trixie had a hard time going to sleep, but Daryl knew he wouldn't go to sleep at all. He was going to take watch after Glen and he was already a bit hyped and alert because of Rick so he just laid there holding Trixie to him as her breathing slowed and finally she fell asleep. Glancing around the camp Daryl knew that they had a long winter ahead of them and he could only hope that Rick wouldn't be putting them against each other, even though he doubted it, but he figured some of the people in the group would make trouble for them. Who and when were the questions that he threw around in his head before he finally got up, leaving Trixie asleep, and took over watch from Glenn about two hours before sunrise. The next few months were going to be hell.

**Ok I asked before and Im asking again. I have about 7 short chapters for their time between Season 2 and Season 3. Should I include them in this book, or make the their own short Book? If yall want them on their own so you can skip them if ya want, let me know a good Name for it. Im all for keeping the Fight For titles, like Each Other and Your Love, and Season 3 is going to be Fight For Your Family. So let me know guys! Love the advice and love the time yall take to read my stories :) Also, just another side note, Im done with Season 3, have to edit it, so it should be up within a month. At most. But please, until than, let me know how Im doing. I don't like doing the 'no chapters unless you comment' thing but the comments do make me post faster :P**


	35. Months between CH1

About two weeks had passed since Rick told everyone off, pretty much putting himself in charge and he let everyone know real quick that Daryl and Glenn were second in charge as well. Trixie was still carrying pretty high, Lori actually was carrying low, and when Hershel checked her again at one of the abondendoned houses they were at for a few days he still passed her for being able to ride the bike unless she got cold. She had been using her jacket recently, keeping it over her and always having her hands in Daryls pockets when she rode now, because the wind was starting to whip and the temperatures were dropping fast…but that also meant the walkers were getting a bit slower. No one knew exactly why but Hershel thought it was probably the closet they would come to rigamortis than if they were fully dead. Even though slower, they were still strengthened in their numbers and a few times the past few weeks they had passed the heard from the barn walking around, trying to find food, and them trying to stay out of their way. This morning was a better morning then most, hiding in the woods, eating whatever they could find, this morning they found a small home near a town. It seemed pretty sturdy enough for them and as they decided to try it out for a while Trixie started to unpack the things while Rick and Daryl went hunting, leaving Glenn to pass out chores.

"T can we see if we can get some water in here, we can boil it and have something to drink and cook with. Carol, wood please. Maggie you come with me and scout for any single walkers around the house. Carl, stick by Trixie and your mother…last thing we need is for Rick or Daryl to get pissed."

"What about blankets?"

"Leave them in the cars, if we have to bolt we need them there. See if the house has any….if not and we have to…I guess we can bring some in."

"Glenn, calm down. Youre doing alright ok? We are going to make it. There seems to be four beds here, so some of us can have a bed and the others can use all the blankets to get comfortable on the floors. We ave a couch, a love seat…or what looks like a love seat, and we have some other items we can actually use right. We will be okay." Glenn sighed as he nodded to Trixie while she walked around with Lori and Hershel to gather the things they would need for the night. Maggie and Glenn walked around the house, about fifty yards away from it at the most, to check for straggling walkers while T-Dog went to some places nearby to see if he could find some sort of water.

"Trixie, look what I found." Turning around in one of the back bedrooms Trixie noticed Beth walking to her holding out a small blanket. It was just big enough to cover a child and she immediately smiled.

"Good, Carl can have his own blanket now. Guess they had children in here huh?" Beth nodded as she glanced around the room that they were in now. It was a pale blue and seemed to have remnants of boy toys.

"Baseball bat…glove…blue walls. Guess a boy stayed here." Trixie nodded a she touched the aluminum bat that stood near the wall.

"Don't know why they didn't take this for protection." Beth shrugged before opening the closet and stumbling backwards screaming. Trixie instinctively gripped the closest thing to her, which was the bat she was already touching, and turned to throw her hand over Beths mouth, cutting her scream short, before she swung the bat and came into contact with a walkers head that was in the closet. Breathing heavily Beth glanced up to Trixie before she glanced down to her and shook her head. Nodding Beth put her own hands over her mouth as the others came to see what had happened, a gun drawn from Hershel as he saw Beth shivering behind Trixie and Trixie holding a blooded bat.

"What the hell?" Turning to Lori Trixie pointed to the walker on the closet floor with the bat before she sighed and shook her head.

"So, check the other rooms. We should have already done that why didn't i…"

'Lori its fine. We all know what to do, it just startled us that's all." Lori scanned over Beths face before holding her arms out to her and making her walk with Lori back into the living room as Hershel got Trixie to go check the other rooms with him. Luckily that walker was the only one in the house and when Maggie and Glenn got back they were informed. Glenn had heard the scream from outside and was worried as well, but what made him scared the most was that other walkers heard too.

"Im sorry! I opened the door and the thing tried to grab me. I didn't even hear it"

"He wasn't moving Beth. He had probably been in there so long that he didn't even realize food was near before you opened the door. Its alright, if it was any of us we would have jumped and screamed."

"No Trixie. Not Maggie….not you dad." Hershel hugged Beth as Maggie frowned and went with Trixie to move the walkers body out of the house and throw him into the ditch across the street. When they entered the room Maggie covered her mouth before she glanced around and shook her head.

"How did you kill him?"

"With this why?" Trixie held the bat up, still bloody and covered in bits of hair when Maggie nodded as she looked away.

"Guess that's why his head is squished like that." Trixie chuckled before grabbing the pillow off of the bed and taking the cover for it to put over the face.

"Better?" Maggie nodded as she grabbed the walkers feet and Trixie grabbed his hands. When they got him to the back door T-Dog opened it for them, smiling that he found an actual working faucet in a nearby house and Glenn told him they would go and fill some of the bottles. While Trixie and Maggie threw the walker into the ditch, almost a hundred yards from the house, they glanced out into the nearby town and smiled to each other. They had a chance to restock on a few things and time to get some stuff they would need….as long as other walkers stayed away from the house.

"Trixie!" They turned to see Carl waving for them, he seemed a bit hurried, and when they ran back to the house they saw Lori holding out a few boxes of food.

"Marconi and cheese." She was smiling, it was like gold to them, and when Trixie found some pots she nodded.

"No milk, butters gone to shit, but we can make this work. Ive done with worse. Get me a pot, put some water in it while I get the fire going." Lori nodded as she went back to the kitchen and Trixie walked outside. Fingering the lighter in her pocket that Daryl told her to keep she started to set up a tee-pee like structure again while Carol brought in more and more logs.

"Need bigger or smaller?" Trixie glanced to her before smiling and replying both and Carol went to gather a few more. As Trixie got the fire started and stoked it make it bigger T-Dog came back with Glenn and a few bottles of water.

"We got food? Wheres Rick?" Trixie glanced to Glenn and smiled before shaking her head.

"I don't know, they arent back. Lori found macaroni and cheese. Im going to make a box and see if I can get it right."

"Without the ingredients I don't see why we keep messing with the boxed food."

"Hey, when we found that hamburger helper and I made noodles that night I didn't hear you complaining." Glenn grinned before he walked into the house and found Maggie bringing out some sheets and blankets from the room where Trixie killed the walker before shutting the door.

"No one goes in there, it stinks and you might puke in the middle of the night." Glenn nodded as he walked to the other three rooms and found a king sized bed, big enough for Carl, his mother and Rick…then a twin big enough for Trixie and another big enough for Maggie and Beth. Carol could take the couch and the guys would set themselves up at the door like usual.

"Glenn, we need to make sure that the light from the fire and our flashlights don't bring in unwanted attention." Nodding to Hershel Glenn went and pulled the cars into a round about way, blocking the fire and the front door and windows of the house. After checking to make sure they couldnt be seen easily from a distance he returned to find Trixie smiling as she mixed something that looked edible.

"Is that it?"

"Two boxes, yeah, all Lori could find. They were at the bottom of the pantry too, so I guess they dropped them before leaving. Boxed food like this might just be our savior Glenn, we need to keep an eye out for it."

"Yeah unless we can find some more MRE's to eat." Trixie blanched at the thought of when they did that about a week ago. Their last real good meal. They had found a place where the military had set up a check point and found about ten MRE's in a box. Enough for them all to share but when it came to taste, no one was really happy. But it was better than nothing and Trixie and Lori had to eat.

"You started dinner without me woman?" Trixie smiled up to Daryl as he sat beside her, holding out five squirrels and smiling to her.

"Squirrel and mac and cheese. Wonderful." Daryl nodded to her in agreement before Lori walked back out holding a can of something else and looking at Trixie with wonder.

"Could this pass as food?" Trixie noticed it was some sort of gourmet potted meat but the date was far to gone.

"Could have…two months ago. I wouldn't trust it." Lori frowned before throwing it into the woods and breaking down.

"We arent going to find anything else, we arent going to find shelter….were not going to make it." She was crying when Rick came back and noticed her, frowning himself he went up to her and tried to hug her but once she felt his arms she stiffened and pulled away, walking back into the house and going to lay on one of the beds until dinner was ready.

"Give her time Rick shes…"

"Shes angry, I get it. I did what I had to do though, she needs to understand that and get over it."

"Rick…her son….he killed a guy that had kept them alive for you. Give her a bit of time."

"That and the pregnancy might have her emotions all screwed like this one here." Daryl grinned a bit as Trixie glared to him, then back to Rick and Glenn who were chuckling.

"Oh so im screwed now because of my emotions? Well just remember baby, you havent seen nothing yet. I still got months to go." Trixie smiled evilly to Daryl, making him groan as Hershel walked out with a few plates in his hands.


	36. Months Between CH2

"All we could find that wasn't broken. Some of us will have to share but its better than nothing." Nodding to him Trixie finished the macaroni and cheese before Daryl started on what little squirrel meat he brought back. When the dinner was separated and passed out everyone sat in pairs, eating quietly, before Rick started to call out patrolling parties. Daryl and Trixie were first, then him and T-Dog followed by Glenn and Maggie. After them Trixie and Daryl would take another round before Rick and T-Dog set back up. Carl wanted to help but Hershel said while they were out scouting and patrolling that Carl would be needed at the house incase something got passed them. Rick nodded, trying to connect with his son before Lori told him he was staying near her anyways. Beth offered to put things away while Carol helped after they were done and before the patrol Trixie went to the bike to grab something.

"You ready for this?"

"Yeah, just getting my weapon." Daryl glanced over to her, seeing her put her machete in her boot again like usual and he frowned.

"One day youre going to hurt yourself."

"Naw, been doing it forever, can't hurt myself now. You got your stuff?" Daryl nodded as he held the crossbow up and smiled. Trixie rolled her eyes as she wrapped her hands around his waist, playing the with back of his jeans before she found the gun he kept back there and smiled.

"Youre good."

"You trained me a bit." She kissed his cheek as Rick walked over to them and asked them to check the town for a few supplies before they left and when they were heading out they noticed how quite it was.

"Was that you that screamed?" Trixie glanced over to Daryl before sighing and shaking her head.

"Beth."

'What happened?"

"We were checking this room, she opened the closet door and a walker reached out. He didn't make a noise either just stood there until she opened the door. It scared her."

"Hershel kill it?" Daryl glanced to her as she smirked and shook her head no. He liked seeing her kill walkers now, she was fluid in her motions and he loved a woman who could kill something without a gun so when she did kill a walker he liked to see it or hear about it.

"No I did. I grabbed a bat and swung on it while shutting her up."

"We heard she got cut off."

"Yeah, one hand over her mouth, the other swinging a bat and crushing the asshole." Daryl smiled while Trixie shrugged and pointed out the first place they were going to scout out. It was a little store, seemed like a dollar store, and when they got inside they frowned at the smell of rotting milk. Trixie found the freezer section and moaned when she saw the melted and rotted ice cream before she moved on and noticed that most of the non-parasiable items had been snipped already.

"Weve got some more water over here, back room."

"Any Twinkies?" Daryl chuckled before Trixie grabbed a few water bottles and stuffed them in the bag Daryl brought. Checking the store still she lucked up and found a few candy bars on the floor under some debris. She scooped them up, smiling as she thanked the lord for sweets, when Daryl came back holding a jar of peanut butter. Her and Lori had finished off the last one pretty quick and they were worried that Lori would be getting weak soon or that Trixie would be throwing up again if they didn't find something else.

" Heres your friend babe." Rolling her eyes Trixie added her stuff to the bag before they heard a noise and froze. Watching out the front door they noticed a walker stumbling by, he seemed alone, and when he stopped and sniffed out the store they were in Trixie cursed under her breath as it turned and walked in there with them. Daryl loaded his crossbow, getting ready to kill the thing, when Trixie gripped her machete and waited on the floor for the right time. The walker got by their heads, getting a bit angrier now that he could smell them but not see them yet, and when Daryl went to stand and shot him the walker fell right as the arrow flew out and embedded itself into the wall behind him. Daryl cursed as Trixie stood then and with one swipe to the walker her machete came from lower left to upper right and took off half of the walkers head before Trixie turned with it and let the blood spray her on the back as the body fell.

"Got him." Daryl glared to Trixie for a second before smiling and walking over to her.

"Ya got to stop doing that."

"What killing walkers?"

"No…making it look so damn sexy when you do." Daryl gripped the back of Trixies neck and pulled her to him, kissing her as she dropped her machete and twined her fingers into his hair. The others would have to wait a bit for the stuff they found, right now they had about two weeks of pent up frustration to take out with each other. Of  
course the group didn't care, Glenn and Maggie had snuck off once already since they had been traveling. After they had worked out their stress they headed back where Rick and T-Dog were waiting at the houses border when Trixie and Daryl came back, bag full, and Trixies back bloodied but smeared. Glancing to T-Dog, Rick and him could figure what took them so long, and as Daryl pulled out some of the water bottles they looked grateful.

"Got more than that there but we left some for later. If we bring it all back and get attacked we lose it."

"Well at least we have something for the next few days. Maybe we can finally relax for a while."

"We can never relax T. We have to be on our feet. You two go get some sleep, Glenn and Maggie have separated the blankets and everyone knows where they are sleeping." Trixie and Daryl nodded as they left Rick and T-Dog to the patrol before going into the house and finding Maggie in one of the smaller rooms talking to Beth.

"Hey, Rick said to see where we were."

"Oh yeah, dad says you need a bed, so you have the other twin. Carl and his mom are on the queen and if he can fit he can stay with you. If not Glenn has a place set up for the guys in the living room, blocking one of the windows." Trixie nodded as Daryl turned and headed to the room she had left out for them, the blankets on the bed turning out to be thin sheets. Trixie let out a groan before she started to pat them down, making sure they werent dusty or bloody, and as she took her shoes off Daryl had disappeared.

"Thought this might help." Trixie glanced behind her and saw Daryl with the banket that he had given her to use the first night they ever started talking back at the Quarry. She didn't even know he had that one still.

"Thought we lost this back at the C.D.C."

"Naw, its my best one, why would I leave it?" He smirked before he threw it over the bed as well and when Trixie slipped under the covers, pant and shirt on still, Daryl copied her but he left his shoes on, sticking them outside fo the covers as Trixie turned to face him and pulled her arms up to place her hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, placing her head in the crook of his shoulder, and smiling as she instantly fell asleep when she got warm. He followed not to far behind, he knew hed be up soon anyways, and as he gripped her tighter he kissed the top of her head before finally succumbing to the sleep.


	37. Months Between CH3

It had been a good few days at the house, scouting and keeping the area clear of any kind of walkers coming through, but when they woke up a few mornings after their fist night to the sounds of walkers everyone knew it was time to go. Beth was the first who woke up, being startled by something scraping the window she was sleeping near, and before should could scream Maggie had put her hand over her mouth and shook her head no. They had learned if the walkers couldnt smell you they didn't pay much attention and with the windows up the walkers were just walking by, but inside the living room where the front door had been taken off and they were using a table to cover it a few walkers there were looking in and trying to move it. Trixie had been sleeping at the time, she had a late night coverage with Daryl, and when she heard someone scratching at her window she turned over in the bed and gasped as she gripped the blanket tight and waited until it turned away for her to roll to the floor and crawl out to the living room.

"Where Glenn!" Maggie and Beth turned to her, they were in the hallway now holding each other and trying to figure out what was going on.

"He was on duty for walkers."

"Who else?"

"Rick and Daryl, they all went. T-Dog is in the living room but that table wont hold long!"

"Why did Daryl go! We were just on an eight hour watch! Hes supposed to be here incase something like this happens!" Maggie shrugged, Daryl was known for going off when things seemed good to hunt and finding that it wasn't the best time but if Rick was up he would have stopped him. Trixie tried to think of why they would all be out at the same time and the only thing that came to her was something happened.

"Trixie, what are we going to do?"

"I doubt everyone's up, probably hoping they will pass, but you get to the living room, stay on the floor, get the others up and make sure they know not to say a thing over a whisper. Not even a cough, we need that table blocked however we can and we need to be ready to run. If they smell us too much that back door isnt going to hold." Maggie nodded as she crawled with Beth to the living room to find Carol and Hershel already on the floor near the table with guns drawn. T-Dog had his back to the table, trying to help hold it up when Maggie crawled over to her father and told them what Trixie had said. Trixie crawled herself to the bedroom where Carl and Lori were supposed to be and found Lori on the floor shivering but Carl was gone.

"Trixie!"

"hush! Wheres Carl?"

"He went out, he wanted to follow his dad, said he could help. Daryl went to find him and bring him back cause Rick didn't know he was following him." Trixie rolled her eyes, of course Daryl would go get a child, no child or woman would ever get hurt around him, but this was Loris child and now thanks to her not paying attention to him again Trixies child might not get born.

"We got to move, they are in the living room but Im pretty sure that the walkers are going to be taking to the front door more. We are going to be trapped if we can't figure something out."

"They smell us too much! We havent had good showers in days! If we don't smell like something you can't eat yet when will we!" Trixie shrugged before she smirked and turned to Lori.

"Hey that's it! They might be able to smell us…but what if they smell something fresher or something even nastier?"

"Like?"

"The kill Daryl brought in last night Glenn said would attract them. He was half right, we can throw it out the back door and get them to go around, someone make noise and leave it on the ground."

"What if they get caught?"

"Fine Ill do it! Just tell the others when the walkers get either all gone or thinned enough to run get to the cars and start them up. We know we can make it if we get to them." Lori stared a Trixie for a moment before nodding and crawling with her back to the front living room where everyone was holding up but scared. Not many walkers were at the front door yet, but T-Dog was sweating with fear as he kept hearing them moaning and beating on it.

"Hold tight, shes got a plan." Lori told them what was going on as Trixie went to the kitchen where Daryl had put the fresh kill from the other day in the broken down fridge, it was better then nothing and it kept the smell half way out of the house, but when she opened the door she about gagged herself. Picking it up and shaking her head she walked along the walls edge as she glanced to everyone in the living room staring at her.

"Get ready, once that back door opens, im going to make noise. Get to the cars, get them started, that noise will let the guys know to come back. We will make it." Lori and Maggie nodded as Trixie kicked her right boot and made sure her machete was still in there from the nights scouting and when she got to the back door she cracked it open to see if anything was out there. It was clear until she walked out and the door slammed behind her making her jump and pause for a second before she heard some walkers coming her way. She sighed, it would be a door that gets their attention, as she walked about ten feet from the house and dropped the fresh kill on the ground, wiping the blood on her hands, and walking back to the house before calling out to the walkers. Lori and Maggie glanced to each other as they heard Trixie calling out for the walkers, cursing them and calling them names, but when the weight on the table lifted greatly T-Dog looked over it to see the walkers were actually going her way.

"Theyre leaving. We need to go now." Everyone nodded as Maggie grabbed her gun, her bag and then checked the rooms real quick to make sure they wouldnt be leaving anything. After grabbing the blanket Trixie dropped in the hall she threw it to Beth and told them which vehicle to get into. T-Dog threw the table aside, drawing his gun and holding a pipe of sorts as he scanned the front of the house and motioned for the others to move. Lori helped Carol and Beth get into the car while Hershel and Maggie got into another car and started them up. Before T-Dog could get in Rick grabbed his shoulder and they both jumped when T-Dog turned and almost hit him.

"what the hell is going on!"

'Walkers surrounded the place. We had to get out."

"Wheres Trixie?"

"Wheres Carl!" Daryl glared to Lori as Carl looked between his dad and Lori before walking over to his mother and getting in the car with her. Glenn rushed up to them as he tried to shove T-Dog into a car but they were still staring at each other.

"Whos idea was it to leave?"

"Trixies." T-Dog glanced to Daryl before looking to the ground and nodding to the cars.

"Where is she?" Maggie put her hand on Glenn's shoulder before looking straight through the house to the back door and frowning.

"She took the meat out that Daryl brought back last night, she went outback and got them to go around. If we don't leave they are going to come back around here. She said not to worry about her….i don't know where she went from there." Daryl glared at them before cursing and throwing his shit in the car, rushing to his bike and telling them to meet him about three miles down the road before they nodded and moved to get in the cars, leaving him by himself as he rode around the house on the outskirts of the woods. The walkers were getting bigger and bigger in the hoard and Daryl knew if Trixie was still around she would have taken to the woods but how far in he didn't know. He could only pray she hadn't got taken down as he came to a dip in th land and cursed. Making his way back through the trees and watching out for the walkers he heard someone calling.


	38. Months Between CH4

"Hey! Yeah over here ya bastards!" Trixie had made her way to the neighboring house and was actually sitting on top of the roof, smiling as she teased the walkers who were trying to climb up to her. She had killed a few of them off after she dropped th meat and got their attention but before she could get back inside they started tos warm too bad near the door and she had to run. Looking down on the crowd now she wondered if the others got away but she didn't hear the car motors anymore and Daryl bike had driven off a few minutes ago. She wondered if she should have ran into town or not when she heard someone calling to her.

"Hey woman! You aint supposed to be on a damn roof!" Trixie glanced up and smiled as Daryl was ridding his bike on the outskirts of the walker horde swarmed around the houses edge. Trixie stood and put her machete in her boot as she backed up a bit nad noticed him pointing to the other side of the house. Nodding to him she turned and ran over the roof, making sure not to step on any looking weak spots, and slid near the edge where he had rounded his bike twice and was waiting.

"Thanks!" Trixie hung down from the houses edge before dropping and falling to her feet. She had aimed th jump a bit wrong and when her knees bent she fell back onto her ass but Daryl's hand was there to get her up and as she jumped onto the back of the bike he turned to see af ew walkers heading their way before he zigzagged and got away from them, holding her hand tight to his waist as he did so.

"You are either begging for death or youre just crazy."

"The walkers wouldn't have killed me, it would take much more than that."

"Oh I wasnt talking about them killing you woman!" Trixie laughed as Daryl glared at her and drove out of the town. She didn't know where they were supposed to go but she didn't care, they had just got away by the skins of their teeth, and when she looked around and noticed they were still on a country highway she sighed before putting her head on his shoulder and relaxing for a long ride….or so she thought. Daryl stopped the bike right beside the cars and when they got out to talk tot hem Maggie and Lori were the first to Trixie as they glared and then hugged her.

"Don't you ever do that agin!"

"Well, we got out didn't we?"

"Could have without you sacrificing yourself as well!"

"Uh-hu, you just jealous you couldn't be that cool." Maggie glared at her as Rick called Daryl over and showed him the map they had.

"If they are coming this way, we should be safe to go in that direction. We are ahead of them so we should be far enough out of their way when they get here."

"That sounds like a good idea, do we know how many were in the herd?"

"I seen probably 50 maybe more surrounding the house when I pick up Laura Croft over there." Trixie glared to Daryl before she stuck her tongue out to him and he snickered as Hershel shook his head.

"I can put her back on no exercising if you would like."

"No he wouldn't!"

"Doesn't sound bad." Daryl looked to Hershel as Trixie walked up to him, grabbed his jacket and brought him down to her as she whispered in his ear.

"No excercise means no bumping uglies as Merle says. Youd be screwing yourself…in more ways than one." Daryl glared at her, he knew she was right, before shaking his head to Hershel.

"Naw shes fine."

"I thought youd change your mind." Hershel smiled to Trixie as she smirked up to them before glancing at the map as well. She noticed a place that seemed to be nothing but woods but as she glanced to the name of the town she smiled.

"So where are we going to go? If the heard gets any bigger and continues to follow us we are going o have to do something sooner or later."

"What about here? Seems like it might be a small town." Rick, Hershel and Daryl glanced down to the place Trixie pointed out, it was far from the town they were in now but close enough that they still knew their way around. It was also like she said not a big town so less likely to be full of waiting walkers.

"Nothing to loose. Get everyone ready and check how good we are on gas. We need to move." Rick glanced to everyone before putting the map up and walking back to Lori and Carl and getting them in the car they were in to move. T-Dog got in with them along with Carol as Glenn and Maggie got into the car with Hershel and Beth. Daryl got on his bike and smiled to Trixie as he patted the front and made her get on in front of him.

"An excuse to hold me?"

"Why should you get all the fun?" Daryl started his bike and followed the others over to yet another small place that could or could not be good for them. Trixie though hoped it would be good cause she was tired of running.


	39. Months Between CH5

It had been a while since they stopped at a house, the last town they came through was overran by walkers and Maggie almost didn't make it out for protecting Lori. Rick made sure they knew if they were going to be staying in this house now that they found, that a repeat of what happened with Trixie wouldn't happen again and only assigned one person to perimeter guard during the night. Daryl was on first shift of course so he could hunt some food, hopefully a deer since they hadn't been through this part of the map yet, but when he was getting ready to leave Trixie walked beside him with a blanket for the house and smiled.

"We are going to be ok. You take your time and come back." Daryl flinched, he had almost made a mistake about a month or so back when he heard the girls scream down at a creek they were beside. A snake scared Beth and he lost his concentration and almost got bite by a walker. He was so worried that it snuck up on him and if not for Glenn he would have been dead. Nodding to Trixie though he gave her a light kiss on her forehead before going into the woods, leaving her to watch his back until Hershel came out and touched her shoulder. Nodding to him she let him lead her through the house and to the couch that was there, with a few of their blankets on it, and Lori as well sitting and holding her belly and frowning.

"I feel as if this child is going to drop out any day Hershel."

"Youre only in your fifth month Lori, You will be fine. I told you you are just carrying low." Lori rolled her hands over her big belly and glanced to Trixie. She was right there along with Lori with her belly showing now, but she was a bit smaller than Lori was and she smiled as Hershel turned to her and shook his head.

"What? Im sorry mines high. I kind of like not feeling like I have to pee every five minutes." Lori rolled her eyes before she hit Trixies shoulder and grinned.

"Okay lets trade for a day and let me see how it is to be kicked in the ribs than." Trixie rolled her eyes, Lori was right that was a down side to carrying high, and as Lori was talking about Trixies baby she felt a kick right then and flinched herself.

"Thanks! Wake him up why don't ya?" Hershel laughed as he placed a hand on her stomach and felt for a moment.

"He seems to be doing fine. Yours too Lori. I want yall to stay here until we can get some food. I hope we find something good."

"Well, theres still some crackers left in the saddle bags and then Daryls going hunting."

'But if he brings squirrel back hes going to have to bring about fifty."

"Naw, hes hunting for big food now." Lori gave Trixie a sympathetic smile as she sat up a bit on the couch and watched Beth walking over to them. She was a bit shyer now, she had almost caused a few of them to get hurt because of her jumpiness, but she knew if she was around Trixie that she was safe because Trixie didn't let anyone make fun of her or pick on her. Rick went to discipline her one night for jumping at a racoon rushing through the campsite and Trixie told him he could shove it the poor girl was frightened. That and she was the one that got Hershel to let Maggie and Glenn teach her how to shoot too. Carl and Carol also took lessons as they were starting to need everyone who could shoot able to now. The heard they had passed way back four months ago had doubled and now, if someone got left behind, instead of 50 plus walkers it might be closer to a hundred or so. They also had another heard in front of them that kept them going back and forth between towns as they migrated or whatever they did.

"Maggie, want to take a scouting trip with me? Rick says we need gas from the town and there are a few towns, a gas station too he thinks."

"Sure, we can get water and stuff too." Lori gripped Maggie's hand before she left and pulled the girl down.

"Hey, watch out for baby items please, we need to be ready." Maggie nodded, she was glad to look out for those kinds of things but she didn't have much luck yet and it was only another three or four months before the babies would be there. Three if things got bad and their bodies couldnt take it, four if they were good and did a whole term.

"She will bring back whatever she can find Lori, calm down. Theres got to be some place we are overlooking."

"Like houses, Carl go scout the house out please. See what you can find?" Trixie rolled her eyes as Lori passed the chore off to her son again and decided to get up and go with him.

"I got ya little man. Lets see what we got around here." Carl smiled as Trixie walked with him to the bedrooms, there wasn't much there they had been scavenged already, and then to the kitchen, where again it had been scavenged pretty good.

"People are getting here before us."

"Well, think about it man. If there are others out there they need this stuff too. Just some people wont only take what they need, they take it all and get killed later where no one else can find the stuff." Carl frowned as he glanced once more in the kitchen before going back out to his mother and shaking his head. Trixie frowned as well when she walked outside and saw Carol looking around the house for anything out of the ordinary with a gun at her side. She glanced over to Trixie and then to her belly once before smiling and walking the other way. She had been acting a bit standoffish with Trixie since she started showing, which was a main reason she was sitting in the car with Beth and Hershel and not T-Dog and Carl. Carol didn't want to really leave Lori, claiming she felt better around her, and when T-Dog offered to change cars Trixie could tell Carol felt a bit uncomfortable about that. Daryl was going to offer for someone to ride with him but Trixie shut that down, Beth was to young and the others were with someone or it was T-Dog. Trixie wasn't happy about it either but she didn't want Carol being with him, she had taken an interest in him recently, and it sort of made her suspicious.


	40. Months Between CH6

"What are ya doing?" Trixie turned to T-Dog and smiled as she looked back out to the woods.

"Just thinking, what else. Want to play a game?"

"Sure, I spy or 20 questions?"

"Lets go 20 questions."

"We can play while I set up the fire. You start, think of something." Trixie nodded and when she finally got something in her head she sat on the bike and watched T-Dog puling logs towards the house and grabbing fire wood from all around.

"Ok, something favorite…go."

"Uh…Do we still have it now?"

"Yes."

'Can we use it now."

"No." T-Dog rolled his eyes as he asked the only two questions he ever asked when they played that game at the begging. If they could still use it most likely it had to do with the car of the guns but this time he had to think.

"Lets see, was it a one color only?"

"No. It came in many colors." T-Dog smirked as he pulled the last log up to the fire pit and glanced to her. She had her arms crossed and was straddling the bike as he looked her over.

"Was it something made for girls only?"

"No! God T you think I would make you think about that kind of stuff?"

"Girl clothes….anyways. Did it use power?" Trixie smiled a bit before nodding to him yes and he smiled back. As he set up the fire wood Trixie walked over to him and got the usual tee-pee structure going before pulling out her lighter Daryl gave her and handing it to T-Dog.

"Be careful."

"I got it. So it uses power was it a computer?" Trixie glanced out into the woods and shook her head. He sighed as Rick came up behind them and placed a few more logs for the fire next tot hem.

"I got some more wood, I think Glenn and Maggie found some water we can boil for drinking but we have to wait until they get back. They are taking a long time."

"What do you think they are doing rick? Give them a break. Its been a while."

"For us all. Surprised you didn't go hunting with Daryl."

"Oh T If I could have I would have but hes worried. Without having a place to stay permanently or whatever he says anything might make the baby come early. So hes extra careful with me now."

"He has a reason. So not a computer…a TV?" Trixie laughed as she shook her head no to T-Dog and sat on one of the logs he brought over. Rick glanced between them before smiling and bending down as well and glancing to T-Dog.

"20 questions?"

"Yeah, shes told me that its something we have but can't use. Its not in only one color and its for both guys and girls. Not a computer not a TV so I have to take another guess." Rick thought for a moment then turned to Trixie before smiling to her.

"Cell phone."

"Yeah!"

"Hey!" Trixie laughed as she saw T-Dog shaking his head as Rick shrugged.

"Hey man shes a woman." Trixie tossed a stick at Rick before he got up and smiled as he walked into the house, looking for Lori and Hershel for some reason. As Trixie stretched out a bit she smiled when T-Dog finally got the fire hot enough to keep her warm where she was at.

"So, when he gets back, we eat and then what? We leave?"

"If we can stay here for a night that would be great. Two days in the car cramped up hurt and even though the weather is still cold the fire can help with that. I just want to be able to stretch my legs without hitting someone. Besides, I don't think Daryl likes trying to squeeze up near the cars on the side of the road."

"I didn't either. Its rough but at least we are alive." Trixie nodded to T-Dog as she put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. She hadn't been relaxed like that in a long time and before she knew what was going on she had fallen asleep against the log. T-Dog smiled as he glanced over and noticed how she was sleeping and decided to leave her, keeping watch as well though in case god forbid a walker came along. Carol had walked around at that moment and frowned when she noticed Trixie near the log but relaxed a bit when she saw she was asleep. Seeing T-Dog there watching over her she walked beside him and sat on the other log.

"How long has she been down?"

"Maybe ten minutes. She needs it, shes been tired a lot lately and Hershel says if they don't get their sleep or energy that they could lose the babies."

"Yeah, that would be bad." Carol glared to Trixie as Trixie stirred and turned on her side. Rolling her eyes Carol glanced over to the woods and smiled, it was clear so far.

"Hey, Im going to go ask Rick what he might need me to do. You can stay here right? Kee an eye on the fire and her."

"Sure." Carol smiled a bit as T-Dog nodded and got up to go inside and talk to Rick, leaving Carol with Trixie alone. She eyed the girl, she didn't actually hate her but she didn't like her either. Daryl had started to act a bit different from what she knew him to be since he gotten with her and that didn't sit with Carol well. That and Carol didn't like how Trixie wouldnt do things for Daryl like a woman should. She always found Trixie making Daryl go and get things from the saddle bags or take things to the car but it was Trixies job to do everything for Daryl. Or that's what Carol thought. As she glanced over Trixies belly once more she held her own and thought back to her baby Sophia. She wanted to have her back so bad and yet here she was with no baby and no husband, even though that was pretty god, and Trixie had both per say. Even though they werent technically married Trixie told them one night that Daryl had told her to get used to the Dixon name because she was going to be using it a lot, leading them to think he was talking about marrying her even without a priest. Lori had pointed out though that without a priest anywhere that Trixie could technically say she was married to him and no one know the difference. Carol didn't like that, she thought it needed to be real and seen in the courts eyes but like they said where were the courts now and days.


	41. Months Between CH7

"Where is everybody?" Carol glanced over to Glenn and Maggie as she nodded to the house and smiled at their load of fresh water from the creek in the bottles they kept for them.

"They are inside, getting things ready for the night I think."

"Alright. When did she fall asleep?"

"Maybe half a hour ago. She was talking with T before I came over." Maggie exchanged glances with Glenn before nodding to Carol and heading inside with the water to boil so they had something to drink. Carol smiled at them, they were a young couple that needed to say they were married whether they were or not. Turning back to Trixie, Carol frowned as she eyed the girl and thought about what she had that Carol didn't. Her hair was longer yeah and her eyes were brighter but she hadn't been through what Carol had. Sighing as she turned to scan the woods again she perked up as footsteps were heard in the distance. Daryl came out of the woods and he had something that looked like a bird in his hands. Smiling as he walked over to the fire he placed a turkey on the ground before he put his crossbow down and turned to look at Trixie.

"I knew she was tired."

"Shes only been out for a few minutes, want me to wake her to…"

"Naw, let her sleep. I got it." Daryl set out to de-feather the bird and gut it while Carol went to his side to see if he needed help. He had gotten used to her hanging around even though it confused him as to why. When he started to pluck the feathers out she would grab them off the ground and put them in a pile, as if she was cleaning, and when he went to gut and prep the bird she went with him, offering to throw away what they didn't need. He wasn't used to this, Trixie either knew what to do or would just stand there quietly while he did it all, and when she offered to take the bird to the fire Daryl had to tell her that he was capable of doing it himself. Carol though thought different.

"I can help you Daryl. A woman needs to do this kind of stuff not the men." Daryl rolled his eyes, he forgot she was used to doing this her whole life, before he shook his head again and called to the others. When he got the bird cooked he went and sat beside Trixie, gently waking her up and trying to get her to eat. She didn't mind bird and when she heard it was turkey she felt better about it, pigeon wasn't her favorite, and ate a bit more than he thought she would. Lori even ate a fair share before looking guilty.

"Sorry."

"Don't be Lori, you need to eat. You need it more than us really."

"No, I can't take more than my fair share." Trixie rolled her eyes to the girl as everybody settled down near the fire for a bit, it was getting cold now that night was falling, and when Carl and Lori went inside to fall asleep the others debated where they were going to stay.

"The couch is alright if you can handle being sunken in. The only bed room Lori and Carl took. I can stay out here, would rather to anyways." Hershel nodded to Glenn and Maggie as he looked over to Beth then Trixie.

"You want the couch young lady?" Trixie glanced to Daryl and sighed. She didn't mind the ground but she defiantly wouldn't be on a couch if he wasn't going to be near her.

"No, im okay out here, Beth can have it." Hershel nodded as he stood and took Beth inside with him before T-Dog nodded as well and went inside to sleep too. Rick was pulling the patrol first that night, Carol following second and then Daryl, and while Rick was up Carol went inside as Daryl got his blanket that Maggie saved last time Trixie dropped it and put it around them as he leaned against the log and she cuddled up to him. He had his arm around her waist and was smiling to Glenn a bit as him and Maggie laid on the dirt together near the fire. Trixie yawned before she tightened her grip on Daryl and fell back asleep without much trouble. She was really wore out from the baby taking her strength and when Daryl put his head back and fell asleep as well it was one of the more peaceful nights he had ever had.

**Alright people, Season 2 and the months between are done and up! Season 3 is being edited right now, don't worry its going to be good, and I hoped you liked this book. Season 3 is going to be named Fight For Your Family and it should be posted within the next week! Working on a Boondock Saints story as well, combining that with some one shots I keep getting PMs about I might have a few stories going up soon. But this is never going to be given up, as long as TWD is on, Trixie and Daryls story is on! :)**


End file.
